A Setsuna by another name
by setchan-1995
Summary: After discovering Konoka has been cheating on her for a long time, Setsuna makes a hard decision. Overwhelmed by anger and sadness, she goes back to the her birth place. The Ninth Demon Realm. Home. -Warnings inside each chapter-
1. Chapter 1

"Set-chan... I... I'm sorry-"

"Why, Kono-chan? Why did you do it?" tears contrasted with beautiful porcelain skin.

"I... I don't know, Set-chan. It just... It just happened."

Denial. She could have told her. They could have talked. She chose silence and mystery, and it all came crashing down in the shape of a sorrowful mess of tears in front of her.

"Liar." fists tightened. The tears couldn't stop.

"Set-chan..."

"Liar!"

Surprise. She had never screamed at her; never raised her voice in such a way. What had she done to her friend? What had she done to her love?

"I'm sorry, Set-chan. I really am sorry!" she was desperate. She felt cold and alone.

"No, Konoka. You're not sorry."

"Set-chan..."

Shock. When you realize that this is it. You can't possibly take back any actions, because what is done is done. When you regret something you did in the past. When you become a hypocrite, trying to convince yourself you regret every second of it when the truth is, you never did. Otherwise you would have never done it. You would have never thought about it. You would have never enjoyed it like you did.

"My name is Setsuna. You lost the right to call me anything else."

"Set-"

"Konoka..."

Lost. That is what you feel when you know that it's all over. The fear of being alone becomes a crushing reality. And the sadness of knowing it's all your fault does not help your beating heart, the one that's screaming at you, begging to fix this terrible, terrible mistake.

"It's over, Konoka."

Goodbye. Those were her last words ever spoken to her. One word that destroyed everything they had built in almost fifteen years. Or rather, the word that made her realize she had destroyed everything they had gone through. Everything they fought for.

Konoka fell on her knees, unable to support her numb weight. Nor far away from there, Setsuna was walking away from their life together, trying not to succumb to the same state her former lover was in. Her destiny was something she would rather not think about.

* * *

"Why did you do it, Konoka!" her best friend, Asuna demanded to know. Tears streamed down her face, making her remember of the painful scene that had acurred not even two hours ago.

"I... I don't know." the same answer. At ths point she was trying not only to convince her friends, but herself as well.

"Bullshit!" her long time friend spat at her. "That's bullshit and you know it!" the redhead kicked a nearby grocery bag, the sound of breaking eggs and bottles cut through the air like knives.

Konoka was about to repeat her answer, like a mantra coming out of her sore throat, but an opening door interrupted her. Asuna grabbed a broken wine bottle and threw it at the door in her anger. There were only two people who had spare keys. One was gone, possibly never coming back. The other...

"The fuck do you want!" Asuna roared, her voice cracking with sadness and madness. She was on her way of grabbing another bottle, but thought against it. For what reason, she didn't know. Maybe she was crazy after all. Or maybe she was so fucking tired she didn't know how to process thoughts in a correct order, if there ever was any to begin with.

"Asuna-san..." a teenager, almost man, spoke from the doorstep. He was handsome in his way, and so, so very different from the boy he was once upon a time. So very different, Asuna couldn't see any resemblance between this and the ghost of a distant past.

"Don't you dare..." she threatened. Her voice spoke of volumes of danger, and her eyes promised years of suffering. "Don't you dare come here and try to fucking calm me down!" she decided agains her former thought and threw a bottle, the only one in perfect state, at the boyish man, missing by only a few inches. It was a shame, she would have liked to crack his head with something. Anything.

"Asuna!" he seemed perplexed at her behaviour. She was known for having a hot temper, but never bad intentions. Asuna thought he had no right. _No_ right to come and ruin everything. _They_ had no right to hurt them. No right to destroy Setsuna. No right to destroy their friendship, their love.

"Monsters..." she mumbled. Somewhere in between saying this and throwing the second bottle she had grabbed a third one, the last one. She didn't notice that she had tightened her grip so hard, her hand was bleeding profusedly. She barely noticed the bitter taste of her own blood as she bit her lower lip without mercy.

"Asuna, I can explain-" the rests of the broken bottle flew his way, grazing his cheek, but never hurting him.

"You dare think there's an explanation for this?" she laughed. She laughed hard and humorlessly. She looked at her former friends and spat on the floor, her darkening saliva making a rather grotesque stain on the blue Persian carpet.

"Asuna-"

"Save it." she grabbed a nearby leather bag. Setsuna's old brown leather bag, she idly processed this thought. She picked up a few clothes laying around and all her savings, which was enough to survive for a month or two. Her eyes glared at her old friend, her only male friend, with hatred, daring him to stop her.

"Asuna, please! We can talk about this." the brunette at her side cried. She didn't know if she could take the departure of two of her closest people in so little time.

"There's nothing to talk about." Asuna growled. She didn't want to lash at her friend, not in the state she was in. Not with the child she was carrying. The innocent and unaware child who had no blame in this.

Negi's child.

"Asuna-san!" the teenager boy pleaded desperately. Things were getting out of control way too fast, way too early. But, then again, when could possibly be a _good time_?

"Move. OUT!" her crazed eyes and bloody lips made them think twice about their attempt of stopping her from walking out of their lives.

Negi stood firmly in front of her, impeding her of getting away from that... What was that, anyway? A goodbye? It certantly wasn't a 'see you later'. And it didn't exactly seem like a 'we will talk later'. Asuna was in no mood for talking, and if she was, it would probably be with fists.

"Asuna, you have to understand, we had no control over-"

SLAP!

He was stunned in his place, facing the scene in front of him. In that very moment, when his old time friend, his sister of bond, his first magical partner, slapped him with so much force, so much sadness, he knew he had made a terrible mistake. He realized, after seeing his best friend crying helplessly, because of _him,_ because of simple carnal desires and betrayal. He realized he had lost two of his best friends, his true friends, who had stood by him in every moment since meeting them.

That night, Asuna walked away from them without even looking back, leaving behind a great and important part of her past, people who had supported her in her best and worst moments of her life. People whom she had considered family by bond, the ones she had revealed all of her secrets to. She left everything behind and went in search of the only real family left.

Setsuna.

* * *

As soon as Asuna walked away, Konoka broke down. She started crying like she had never done in her life. She cried for her friends. She pleaded for forgiveness, to go back in time and fix it all; to go back to better, simpler moments in her life when everything was perfect, or at least, it seemed so. To go back and say 'no' to Negi and his kisses. Kisses she did not need when she had a perfect girlfriend, a true companion. Kisses only given out of curiousity, to remember what it felt like to kiss a boy. Kisses became touches, and touches became betrayal and raw, _stoppable_, passion. She shared beautiful mornings with Setsuna, and secret nights with Negi. She had only given her heart to Setsuna, but she had dared to cross the line and share their bed with Negi.

She even got pregnant with his child. And when Setsuna found her with a pregnancy test in hand she immediaely _knew. _Setsuna knew the obvious cause of her unborn child. Sex, with someone else. Someone who wasn't her. Someone outside of their relationship.

As anyone would, she demanded to know the whole story, and between tears and wails Konoka told her everything. From the very moment she realized she found Negi attractive to the morning sickness she had been presenting lately. She confessed, in utter shame, that she had not done it once, but many more times. So many, she had lost cound after two months. Apparently, she had been cheating for the last eight months and half and Setsuna knew nothing of it, not even the slightest suspicion.

Setsuna stormed out of their house, the one that they shared with Asuna... and Negi.

Betrayed in her own house! With her so called friend, for the last eight fucking months and half of their relationship.

Just when she was planning on asking for her hand in marriage.

* * *

"Setsuna!" someone screamed behind the samurai. She didn't turn back, didn't want to.

"Setsuna!" Asuna grabbed her arm softly and turned her body to face her. The redhead had traces of dry tears on her face and blood on her lower lip. Setsuna frowned, worried about her friend in spite of her own situation.

"Who hurt you?" she growled angrily. Asuna blinked and lifted her hand off her arm carefully, taking notice of the scratching marks on it as well, they hurt.

"I did, kinda." she was about to clean the blood of her hand with her jeans but Setsuna's hand stopped her abruptly. She looked at her friend, who was staring at her.

"You... you will only hurt yourself more if you do that." she managed to get out. "Come with me." Asuna silently followed close, an illogical fear creeping up to her nape. She didn't want to lose Setsuna too.

They stopped at a park and Setsuna guided her to a nearby bench and sat her down. The samurai kneeled in front of her and took out a piece of cloth from her right pocket. She washed it with fresh water from a bottle she was carrying around and cleaned Asuna's hands.

"You have glass _in _your hands, Asuna..." she commented vaguely. Asuna smiled tiredly and nodded her head.

"I crushed a bottle with it. Guess I used too much strength..." Setsuna snorted and kept cleaning her wound carefully enough to not touch the glass.

"You can't come with me, Asuna." Setsuna stated firmly. Asuna shook her tiredness off as soon as she heard those words.

"And why not?" she asked angrily. Setsuna looked at her sadly, a small smile forcing itself on her face.

"Because I'm returning home..." she stopped cleaning the wounds and tore a piece of glass from her hand. Asuna kept staring at her.

"What do you mean? You're returning with them?" she acussed lightly, because she knew it was highly improvable Setsuna would return to that madhouse. The samurai shook her head slowly.

"There are some things you don't know about me, Asuna. Things that I left behind a long time ago." she took another piece of glass. "Things that not even Konoka knows." Asuna's eyes widened at this. Konoka knew more things about Setsuna than anyone else. What could be so important, so serious, that the samurai wouldn't even tell a soul about it.

"I'm tired of running, Asuna. So very tired..." she whispered sadly, and Asuna noticed her hands weren't bloody anymore, and the pieces of glass were completely gone. She also noted how Setsuna's hands clasped her injured one lightly and caressed it's back with her thumbs. Minutes passed by as fluidly as seconds. Setsuna faced her seriously.

"I think it's time I tell someone about my past"

* * *

**I know. Not my best comeback to the world of writting. But this story has been eating me alive for who knows how long. The story is slightly AU, mostly when we see their personalities in play. I have nothing against any character in the series, so their behavior is not biased on my points of view. I just had to make it fit the plot of all this.**

**Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** The next events do not follow a straight time-line, though we can say they take place five years ago before the events of the first chapter. There will be joking around, teenagers, horny lesbians (when not?), and coffee. If you're not ready to face it, then get the Hell out of this story and leave your insults away from my face.

* * *

"Woman up, Setsu!" a strong, calloused hand patted the samurai's arm with excessive strength. Setsuna snorted as her only retort, clearly not believing her for a second. Asuna stuck her tongue out at her, apparently denying to herself and the rest of the world she was a seventeen-year-old, grown up girl with a job and finishing school -as surprising as that was-.

"Oh, bite me!" Setsuna couldn't say she wasn't tempted to. Just a little bit wouldn't hurt, right? "The worst she can do is say no to you!" the samurai looked at her fixedly; either contemplating if she was to bite her or not, or wondering if she had completely lost her mind. "Alright, so cut the creepy eyeing crap. She _will _say yes-" another snort. "Stop that!" a chuckle. "Anyway, she will say yes-Don't interrupt! And you, miss hot-as-a-single-milf-mother samurai, will finally stop sulking about never getting hot, steamy-" a glare. "Snuggles, from your beautiful and really needy ojou-sama."

"I don't know if I should be glad you're calling me hot or bothered by the fact you just compared me to a milf." Asuna frowned at her.

"Well, I'll have you know they're really hot!" Setsuna lifted a perfect black eyebrow her way.

"Just because you are into that sort of thing doesn't mean I have to be too, you know..." she smirked a little at her blushing redheaded friend. Even after so much time of knowing her, she was still touchy about the elderly crush she felt for Takahata. Only God knew what she had seen in him. All scruffy and... full of testosterone and lacking boobs.

"Oh, you shut it!" Asuna threw a piece of paper her way, which was easily ducked by the raven haired girl. "And what do you know? From all the stuff I heard coming from Konoka, you had a crush on her friggin' mother!" Setsuna blushed and stood up, ready to defend her bruised pride and the ugly truth of that statement no one was supposed to know.

"I merely commented on how nice she looked in a dress!" Asuna smirked, already planning her next words.

"Ya sure it was the dress only?" she wiggled her eyebrows in a lewd way, and Setsuna couldn't help but think that, had been someone completely different, she would have punched them without thinking twice, or at all.

"She was a nice looking woman, I'll concede that." Asuna opened her mouth to speak, but Setsuna covered her mouth. "_Just_ that, Asuna." The redhead snickered at her, but decided against answering back.

"But honestly, I know she will say yes. She's been hanging on your arm for who knows how long!" she laughed at her own thought, realizing how true and literal that statement was. And by the blush Setsuna was carrying around not only she knew it was the embarrassing reality, but she liked it as well. Whipped couldn't even begin to describe the samurai when it came to her charge.

"I don't know, she's been really distant lately." She grabbed her sword and started polishing it; a nervous habit she had acquired over the years. "And there's the omiai thing as well…" she trailed off, letting Asuna see her sulky side.

"So what? Those are perfectly fine reasons to go and confess!" she smacked the table nearby and immediately retreated her hand when she felt a stinging pain cursing through it. Setsuna smirked at her, obviously enjoying the whole scene from her comfortable couch.

"As I was saying, you have to tell Konoka you love her. Or, well, like her. Try not to scare her on the first date, yeah?" she smiled at the samurai, who sighed in response and stopped polishing the sword.

"Asuna, I'm not sure that would be a good idea." she glanced at her friend seriously. "Even if she liked me back, there would be Hell to pay, most likely from her side of the family." Asuna looked at her, confused.

"Konoka's family adores you, Setsu..."

"No, Asuna. They like me well enough to not kill me. Or at least, Eishun-sama and Kanako-sama do." Asuna walked closer to her friend and sat down on the free spot of the couch. "I'm not Konoemon's favorite person. Never was and never will." Asuna frowned.

"He doesn't look like he's capable of killing you, Setsuna." She shook her head. "Actually, I'm pretty sure he adores you as well." Setsuna turned her head to stare at her, not sure if she should tell her friend of certain facts about her life. She decided to do it, Asuna deserved to know it at least.

"The only reason he hasn't killed me yet is because I'm being protected by Eishun-sama and Kanako-sama's endless kindness." Her voice sounded hoarse and thick, full of deep devotion to the already mentioned. Asuna understood then, that this was no joking matter. She was also feeling a little doubtful, but not because she didn't believe Setsuna. Konoemon had been an important part in her life, one that saved her from living in the street and doing the unspeakable; the unthinkable. She just couldn't grasp the fact that one single old, cheeky man wanted or wished to kill her best friend. Setsuna seemed to perceive this and smiled.

"Don't mind me. I just wanted you to know that not everything is so simple." She stood up. "Coffee?" Asuna nodded. It would be good to have something to drink and help her process her thoughts. She stood as well, and followed the samurai to the kitchen.

As the water boiled, Setsuna spoke again.

"Asuna, I don't want you to think differently because of Konoemon and his ideas." the kettle started wheezing. "He's been raised by people who had... other ideas, lets say. He is who he is because of that. Many years now he has believed that all demons are evil, that they commit despicable acts every day of their long lives and only exist to bring pain and deception upon others. I am only thankful he didn't kill me when he had the chance." Although he had tried and was stopped by his daughter, but she wouldn't tell that part to Asuna. A bit of editing always came in handy.

"You tell me all that, and actually expect me to not change my opinion on him?" Setsuna nodded her head as she took the teapot carefully and served the water on two brown cups at their right, near the sink.

"Yes." the black-haired girl placed coffee pods on each cup. "Because you know him as the man who saved you. The man who gave you shelter." she took two spoons from the sink and washed them lazily. "He is a good man, Asuna." she placed the spoons on each cup and handed one to Asuna, who immediately took it between her hands.

"Alright, I will try to not let this make me think too differently of him." she blew over the cup lightly. "But, if he ever gives me reason to hate him, I will." Setsuna closed her eyes and smiled softly before taking a sip from her hot coffee.

"I have no arguments against that. Sugar?" in that moment, Asuna blanched when the unsweetened flavor made contact with the tip of her tongue.

"Fuck yes."

* * *

"I can't do this!" Setsuna shook Asuna's shoulders like a madwoman. And she actually had the look to pass as one. Her usually small eyes were twice as big and had reddish tints on the sides, a clear sign of lack of sleep, or heavy drinking in this case. Her hair was messy, but not enough to make her look like a complete nutcase.

There was also the breath. Asuna had to take one step back to avoid fainting.

"For Christ's sake, Setsuna! Here!" she threw her a mint tic-tac and waited until the samurai ate it. "Now, get the fuck out of here and tell the damn girl you love her!" Setsuna sat on the toilet and shook her head stubbornly.

"Nu-huh. I'm not going!" Asuna's right eye twitched.

"Yes, you are!" Setsuna crossed her arms under her chest and frowned.

"No, and there's nothing you can do about it!" she stated firmly, holding her ground like a true samurai.

Asuna's eyes narrowed and glared at her friend.

"Fine, stay here!" she stormed out of their bathroom and cursed her way out while Setsuna was left alone like a fool on top of a toilet, contemplating what was the best way of getting out of there and keeping her pride intact.

Of course, there was none.

She and Asuna had gone the night before to a nearby bar, just a few blocks from campus, and celebrated just because. It was actually Asuna's way of cheering Setsuna up, and it worked pretty well. They got out of the bar as fast as they had got in; the only difference was their wasted state.

Setsuna would remember that day as one of the best in her life.

So would Asuna.

That was the same night Setsuna, for obviously drink-driven reasons, decided to confess to Konoka the following day, and had Asuna, as well as other twenty and so people in the bar, as witness of the slurred bellows of her undying love for her ojou-sama. Needless to say, that was one night to remember.

And so was the morning after, when she woke up to the hang-over of her life and Asuna's hand grasping her left buttcheek. Hang-over forgotten, she pushed her friend out of her bed, which ended up being the table. Apparently, her bed had decided to be a bitch the night before and not let them sleep on it. So did the other two beds... and the couch.

Asuna woke up to the sound of laughter, her own hang-over and a bothersome pain in her left hip. She mumbled some incoherent words and opened one eye to peek at the source of her headache. Her eyes widened when she took in the state of the room and the person who was laughing at them.

Konoka.

Setsuna took that as her cue to sneak to the bathroom and drown in her own pathetic misery. She even considered never getting out of there and locking the door so no one would come in. But there were some holes in her plan, of course, so she decided against it. That was when Asuna came bursting in and told her to confess, since she had given her word the night before and Konoka was smiling almost too sweetly at her, possibly -most likely- because of the hand grasping Setsuna's butt earlier. And she added that a samurai never backs down on their word. Unfortunately for Setsuna, that was also true. But she may as well wait a little more.

"Set-chan?" the bathroom's door creaked and Setsuna buried her head in her hands, cursing whatever entity was making fun of her at the moment.

After a minute of awkward silence she acknowledged her ojou-sama with a grunt, not wanting to risk the babbling threatening to come out of her mouth. She heard a giggle from the other side of the room and decided to peek at her crush through her pale, slender fingers.

"Look at me now, Set-chan." Konoka spoke, amused by her bodyguard's antics.

"I am" the samurai mumbled stubbornly from behind her fingers, still only using one eye to look at the brunette. Konoka put her hands on her hips and tilted them slightly to her left.

"Setsuna!" the samurai basically jumped from the toilet and straightened up, eyes alert and hands at her side. Konoka giggle again.

"At ease, soldier." she teased. Setsuna pouted childishly, something she seemed to do often now. Konoka was amazed at the changes her friend had suffered through the last two or three years. Of course, she still carried that mysterious and dangerous aura around, but she was also more confident and friendly, and less self-destructive as she had been in the years before they reconnected.

"Now, pray tell me how did you two end up sleeping on the table, cuddling like an elderly couple?" Setsuna blushed in all her glory.

"Well... Asuna invited me last night to Rocko's." Konoka laughed. Setsuna was last person she could imagine inside a bar full of drunk people, most of them being rough bikers and old, retired hookers, screaming for another shot of vodka. The sole picture inside her head made her double over in laughter.

Setsuna rolled her eyes and kept going. "Anyway, we had a couple of shots and... got a little carried way with them." Konoka snickered. "That's about all I remember." Liar. She remembered perfectly well when she happily agreed to confess that day to Konoka. Something she was dreading to do.

"Really? Asuna told me you had something to tell me." Setsuna's left eye started twitching.

"That little rat!" she decidedly started marching towards the living room on the other side of the door, but found she couldn't, seeing as the brunette wouldn't step aside from her way.

"You're not getting away that easily, Set-chan." the brunette chuckled and motioned her to sit down on the toilet again, which she did without complaint. "Now, please tell me why I have been summoned to the bathroom to talk with you?"

"Errm..." How do you tell someone you love them? How do you manage to speak up such simple words without feeling like you're about to faint; like your heart is racing and it won't stop no matter what you want? What is really a good time to confess? What is good? What is bad? Of course, there would never be a good without a bad, because is a dependant label; one that cannot live without the other and vice versa. How can you not fear the rejection when our sole purpose in life is to exist and the only thing that makes you feel like your real is one single person? That is why those who have never found love die in their own misery, no matter how rich they are; no matter how much they'd like to pretend it.

"Konoka..." she stood up. She was going to confess, but she was not going to do it on top of a toilet. She walked to her best friend and took her hands in hers. She stared into her chocolate eyes with intensity, trying to see through her soul, looking for any sign of fear. Once she was sure there wasn't any she took a deep breath and let go of her hands, letting her own roughed up ones travel over her arms and finally rest on her baby-shaped face. She could feel the brunette's heat through her palms, and her quickening pulse, though distant, was obviously there, calling to her from somewhere deep inside Konoka.

Their faces got closer, the samurai could feel her love's hands sneaking over her back and trailing her fingers on her neck; tempting, sensuous movements evoking things long forgotten by her soul, experienced in past lives with long-gone lovers of old times. Her primal demon was yelling inside her mind, fighting against the seal that kept her inside the vessel. Setsuna would never let her ruin this moment. She would be the only one to experience this glorious moment, unique in its own way.

They were just a breath away. One significant touch would break all the barriers between them, freeing their spirits from their cages, letting them speak of feelings ignored by far too long.

Their lips connected in a fierce battle. Never of dominance, for the samurai would forever give herself, in body and mind, to her mistress to do as she pleased. Konoka moaned at the contact and ceded her love the power to guide her through this passionate dance without rhythm, to help her understand what love truly was. To caress her with those beautiful hands which had protected in so many occasions she had lost count.

Once they stopped, the only sound that could be heard was their beating hearts; the blood pumping through their hearts and resounded echoes of their feelings. They stared, and they smiled.

They laughed because they knew everything was going to be okay as long as they were together.

* * *

Well, this was good enough I believe. I don't have anything to check on my grammar, punctuation mistakes or bad language use, so I'm sorry beforehand for that.

**Let me explain how this is going to be:** as already stated, this will not follow a straight line. In this chapter, for instance, Konoka, Setsuna and Asuna are about 17-years-old, five years before the first chapter. I will probably keep going backwards until I get to describe the core of this all; Setsuna's past, which plays an important role in this story, as you probably read between lines. Once I finish with that, I'll get to write what can be considered as 'the true story', so bear with me here, I'm setting the background. If you have any doubts, questions or whatever, message me or just review and I'll answer in the second next chapter.

**Thank you** **all** for supporting this story. Your answers have got me quite pumped. As always, please read and review and I shall try to please you with another chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** the next chapter contains a certain amount of violence. Do not read if you feel you're not ready for it.

* * *

_Slash!_

A scream of agony could be heard. The blonde boy watching the cave entrance was trembling from head to toe. Today it was his turn to guard; today it was his turn to listen to the endless screams coming from his friend's mouth; today it was his turn to feel his stomach flip every time he heard the torturer laughing and taunting while inflicting great amounts of pain on her body and mind, on her soul.

And no one could do anything to stop it.

In the distance, he could see his other companions looking at him with sadness. All of them knew what it felt to have the cave shift of the day; all of them had listened at least one the pain and the sorrow.

_Slash!_

"Scream for me, little freak!" Laughter could be heard again; giddy and cheerful, all that it wasn't supposed to be. Their mentor enjoyed every second of the torture he inflicted on their companion every three days. Like clockwork, every break of dawn he would roughly grab her by the arm and walk her to the end of the cave, where no one could see, but they would hear perfectly well.

_Slash!_

The boy flinched visibly and closed his eyes, hoping to get the mental images out of his head. He still remembered clearly the only time their instructor was in a really good mood, the same day Setsuna had answered back at him. As a punishment, he made all her companions watch as he whipped her back and arms. He forced his magic upon her and gave her no other choice but reveal her demon blood. He remembered the beautiful wings, tainted with blood to the point of no seeing the difference between white and red.

He remembered the look on her face, proud and strong, constantly defying their instructor with only a piercing look from her deep red eyes. She hadn't screamed once during the torture, and that seemed to anger the instructor at last. He rushed his students out with a sadistic smirk. Whatever he did later nobody knew, but it got her screaming once more.

_Slash!_

"Well, come on!"

_Slash!_

"Sing for me, little bird!" he laughed at his own joke. The blonde boy couldn't stop the tears from pouring down his face. It wasn't fair. Setsuna was a good kid, a great companion and a loyal friend. She had never done wrong to the world and yet the world was currently torturing her.

"Mamoru..." the blonde boy snapped his head up and addressed the person in front of him.

"Ai..." the brunette girl in front of him was looking at him sadly. Mamoru was known for being delicate and frail, someone was bound to come and check for him.

"Let me do it; you've had enough already." Mamoru could only nod. It was already dark, Setsuna's torture was probably only going to last one more hour; two if their instructor felt particularly happy. Mamoru felt tired and lifeless, he thanked his friend with a low bow and returned to his Shinmei-ryū duties, still receiving pitiful stares on his way.

* * *

_Slash!_

"Twenty-three..."

___Slash!_

"Twenty-four..."

___Slash! ____Slash!_

"Twenty-six..." The pain. It was unbearable; she couldn't take it anymore. "Grew tired already, birdie?" Yes. She started feeling numb, as usually when the end of their sessions was nearing.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her seal. Her instructor had added another crack in it. At that rate, she would... No, she didn't want to think about what she would do if her demon was released.

She licked her dry lips, moistening them with the scarce saliva she had left in her mouth. She tasted iron, undoubtedly from the blood she had spat after one nasty punch on her stomach. She looked up to see her wrists bathed in red, injured from the many hours she had spent hanging on the chains connected to the roof. Her sight was unfocused and blurry, unable to tell the whip from the magic staff he used on rare ocasions. Her hearing though, was magically protected. He always made sure she could hear perfectly whatever he said, even if she lost consciousness from pain overdrive.

"Thirty!" When on Earth did he reach thirty?

"Is that all you've got, demon?" he laughed. "Where's the spirit?" What spirit? "How are you supposed to protect your charge if you can't even stand simple whipping?" Magically enhanced whipping. "So? Give me something to work with!" he whipped her once more, using all the strength he could muster. She felt her back rip, literally. A gash appeared on her back, different from any other made before. Blood poured like a cascade, she could feel it. She should have known the fucker would get carried away with it someday.

He growled, noticing his big mistake, and angrily threw away the whip before marching through the exit of the cave, mumbling curses along the way, blaming her body for being so weak. Knowing, deep down, that he wouldn't have survived the first two sessions as she had her twenty-two ones.

Her vision started to fade and her body was growing cold. At that rate, she would have to let her demon side loose. She reached the darkest part in her mind and begged her demon to let her use healing magic, at least to stop the bleeding. Her demon didn't answer. It was pretty obvious she was mad at Setsuna for acting so... so human-like.

"Setsuna-san!" she heard some voices, probably some classmates running her way. She did recognise Mamoru, the delicate one, and then there was Ai, the cute brunette, and the twins Tsukuyomi and Yasuko.

She grunted a response, not even finding the strength to move her head and knowledge them with a nod. She felt warm hands slowly releasing her from the diamond-hard chains and her feet finally hit the ground.

"Careful, guys." she heard Yasuko. "Place her on the floor. Quickly!" it seemed like she had a good look at her wounds, judging by the desperate tone she was using to command her companions.

Setsuna felt immense pain when her stomach touched the cold, dirty floor of the cave. She hissed lowly, a sound almost inhumane, like an injured predator. She felt hurt and angry. So angry and bloodthirsty all she wanted to do was run out of that cave and rip her instructor's heart out of his ribcage with her bare hands. She felt herself purr at the thought and snapped out of her trance.

The samurai suddenly felt all warm inside and her wounds stopped hurting altogether. She sighed in relief and silently thanked Yasuko for using her healing magic before things got out of control.

She opened her eyes sluggishly and stared at the ceiling. Her right hand twitched and she made a fist to make sure the healing had been done properly. Her back was still aching, but at least it wasn't the searing pain from before. She looked at her companions and found many different emotions lying behind their eyes. Yasuko and Mamoru were crying rivers, the latter trying to hide it behind his arms. Ai's face was filled with regret and sorrow, and Tsukuyomi had admiration and understanding written all over her eyes.

She stood up, tall and proud, and bowed her respects to them. They had no idea of how grateful she was at the moment, even if her face wouldn't betray any emotions. She limped her way out, ready to practice with her sword, as her stablished routine demanded. She could still sense the eyes on her back when she picked up her battered shirt and slowly covered her naked chest with it.

The samurai picked up the old wooden sword from the floor, near the entrance, and walked out of the cave, blood still more visible than skin.

As expected, once she was outside her other Shinmei-ryū companions sent her pity looks, and some others disgusted stares. She, as always, ignored them all and kept her way to her tent. Once she was inside, her legs gave up and she crumbled down, missing her leaves bed by a few inches. She closed her eyes, hands gripping the wooden sword tightly.

Before sleep claimed her, she wondered what her ojou-sama was doing at the moment. She hoped the brunette was doing well, somewhere safe, away from the reality.

* * *

"She's thirteen, Konoemon!" Kanako Konoe slammed her hands on her father's desk, eyes ablaze. Konoemon merely grunted.

"She will be fine, Kazuo is a good instructor." he kept signing papers absent-mindedly, completely ignoring his daughter's pleas. He yelped lightly when the papers he was signing were set on fire, undoubtedly by the talented magister in front of him.

"Kazuo was sent to jail for being a narcissistic little shit with a psychopath streak!" his eyes widened not only at the yelling, but the curses that were flowing out of his daughter's mouth. She slammed her hands on his desk again, forcing him to listen, even if he really didn't want to.

"He's a killer, _father_." she spat. Konoemon lifted his eyebrow.

"He may have made some mistakes in his past, but he's one of the best." It wasn't a lie. He was one of the best, but what his daughter was saying was also true. Kazuo was a war orphan, something that had marked his being for eternity. That, and his family being killed by demons didn't help. His 'special' skills were only matched by his insanity and hate for anything that wasn't fully human. He imagined that would suppose a great... challenge for a half-demon like Setsuna.

"Will you listen to yourself?" tears started spilling from her brown, tired eyes. She had argued with him about this topic since she had found out who was Setsuna's group instructor. "You know who she is, father."

A shiver went up his spine. Of course he knew, everyone with a high enough rank knew who Setsuna Sakurazaki was, and who she was to be. But, that's why he sent her to Kazuo's group. He hoped that he would take care of her, so he wouldn't have to worry anymore. Then he would kill Kazuo; erase all evidence of his plans and forget about everything.

"Please, get her out of there." the brunette begged her father, the cold man in front of her. A man she once admired and loved.

Konoemon shook his head firmly and there was nothing else to say. Kanako sighed and shook her head as well, she looked at the man one last time before disappearing through the door.

The man sighed and turned with his chair to face the great window behind him. He stared at the sky, lost in his own thoughts.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna..." He pondered.

"You better get rid of her, Kazuo..."

* * *

Alright, so that was the third chapter. These events occur four years ago from the second chapter. We're getting closer to the main part, so I ask for patience.

Answering some reviews, as promised:

**ShadowCub:** Maybe I did, but I grew tired of always finding the same structure every time I read a KonoSetsu story, you know?

**Guest: **"I really like this story. I'm just worry about the end will it be happy or sad." - Now, what kind of writer would spill out the ending at this point of the story? Sure, there are stories like that, but mine isn't. So, sorry.

**sincry13:** Maybe... Maybe not...

**ThartsandKisses:** You actually made me blush, thank you. And no, I don't think that's a word.

To the others that have expressed their liking and support,** thank you** very much as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** None. Feel free to read this without any restrain.

* * *

"Set-chan!" A terrified scream resounded from afar. Light steps, quick as the wind, ran after the source of the voice.

"Kono-chan!" A small child, barely six-years-old, ran towards her frightened friend.

"Set-chan." Her brunette friend spoke again, voice cracking at the end. Tears started to spill out of her gorgeous, big brown eyes as she stared straight ahead of her. She was hugging her porcelain doll close to her chest, legs shaking like leaves from the fear. Setsuna positioned herself recklessly between her and the 'attacker'.

"Don't touch the Kono-chan!" It would have been more threatening had she not been so small. Also, the grammar mistake. She had been practicing to call her friend by her honourable tittle, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, seeing as she could only see Kono-chan as Kono-chan and nothing else. Titles were such a complex issue to understand at such a young, innocent age. Kanako-sama even forbid her from calling her by any tittle, yet Konoemon had told her to memorize them. Setsuna couldn't understand, but she liked Kanako far more than she liked Konoemon, so she would listen to her.

Konoka sniffed and immediately attached her body to the back of the samurai-in-training, something she had a habit of doing no matter the circumstance. Setsuna stumbled lightly, but quickly recovered, straightening her feeble back and glaring at the medium-sized Akita in front of them. A formidable opponent when angry, just like now.

The dog, with its soft, light brown fur and piercing honey-colored eyes was barking at them, defending its territory and the three small puppies behind it. It seemed that they were still unable to stand up on their own, and their eyes were still closed. Setsuna could tell they were a day old, maybe two. Konoka probably wanted to play with them, and didn't have in consideration the protectiveness of the new parents. It wasn't her fault, really. The black haired girl should have been by her side, but she wanted to pick up a few flowers from the garden to give them to Kanako-sama and Kono-chan.

The black-haired girl extended her arms and took one step back, taking her friend with her. According to her books, the best thing to do near an angered animal was walk away slowly, and observe them attentively in case they decided to attack. Of course, this could never apply to demons.

Unfortunately, it seemed that this dog's personality was short-tempered, as well as impatient. Its muscles tensed suddenly, the hair on his neckline rising slowly, indicating an imminent danger. It barked twice before charging at them, with its big muzzle open, showing sharp, pearl-white teeth. Konoka screamed as the dog pushed them into the river behind them.

Setsuna hugged her friend tightly against her. Her legs were kicking the water underneath her in a wild manner, fighting against the flow and her inexperience as a swimmer. Her breaths were getting desperate, inhaling more water than air. Her friend was no better at her side, clinging desperately to her small form and screaming for help between drowned pleas.

Voices sounded from afar. Setsuna recognized the voice of her Shinmei-ryū master, Mizuki-sensei, calling her name first and then her friend's. It was wrong; first came Kono-chan, and then the rest. She made a mental note to remind her master of that later.

She felt light-headed, the air was rapidly being replaced by water and her sight was getting blurry. Before passing out, she felt many hands on her small body, pulling her from the water along with Konoka, who was securely resting in her arms. Her head was throbbing, and her body was very cold. Finally, someone ripped Konoka away from her, and she fainted, relieved that her friend would get taken care of.

* * *

Konoka woke up in her room. She knew this because the first thing she saw were the crystal-made stars hanging from the ceiling, twinkling with every turn, as they reflected the sunlight. She smiled slightly before turning her head sluggishly to her side, confirming that it was her room when she saw the familiar enviroment. Different posters of the cartoons she liked the most, a few plushies laying messily around the floor and her wood-made table under her mirror with the white frame. She concentrated on the pictures on top of the table. All of them were of her and her family in happy moments. For some reason she didn't understand, the sad moments didn't have pictures.

Setsuna once told her, with a wisdom no six-year-old should posses, that the happy moments were the hardest to remember, no matter how good they were, so that was why people often took photos of their nice memories. The sad moments, on the other hand, were then ones that got stuck in their hearts, often inviting resentment into them.

Of course, her mind couldn't really grasp why would someone want to remember the sad memories. That was silly.

"Konoka!" Her mother's sweet, caring voice resounded. The little brunette turned her head just in time to see a glimpse of her mother before she was lifted in the air by soft, yet strong arms. She snuggled into her mother, giggling as she was twirled around by Kanako.

"Mommy!" She squealed. "Stop that, you're making me dizzy!" Her mother giggled along with her, but stopped few seconds later. She didn't let go of Konoka, though. She held onto her tightly, as if she hadn't seen her in ages.

"My little girl!" She kissed her forehead fervently, leaving some of her lipstick on the brunette's forehead. "You gave us quite the scare!" She looked at her daughter fixedly, waiting for an answer. Konoka tilted her head, thinking about what had she done wrong. she gasped as the memories passed before her very eyes. Puppies. Dog. Barking. Setsuna. River.

Setsuna.

"She's okay, honey." Kanako always seemed to know what she was thinking about. Not that it was hard, since her little girl was very simple-minded. the matriarch hoped with everything she had that she would always remain like that.

"Where is she?" Kanako's smile faltered noticeably. How was she supposed to explain to her six-year-old daughter that her best friend was sent away, by none other than her doting grandfather, to a very remote area as a punishment for not 'protecting her'?

"Princess, we have to talk..." Konoka's face was filled with doubt. Something inside her heart told her she didn't want to know, but she knew she had to listen to whatever her mother wanted her to know.

Kanako sat down on her daughter's bed, and her little one placed herself on her lap, dangling her legs from side to side, as her feet wouldn't reach the wooden floor. Her face showed innocence and pureness. Kanako felt terrible about having to take away some of that from her little girl. She sighed as she caressed her brown locks covering her milk-white forehead.

This wasn't going to be an easy task.

* * *

The walk was long, her bones were freezing and her grumbling stomach showed how much hunger she felt. However, all complaints had to be swallowed; this was part of her training in order to protect ojou-sama. She had been weak against a weaker opponent, something disgraceful for any true Shinmei-ryū student. And she received the punishment for doing so. She wouldn't come back to her old life unless she completed her training and proved herself trust-worthy enough to not screw up with her charge.

"You okay, Setsu?" Her master Mizuki asked ahead of her. She was the one who had to report back if Setsuna survived the walk through the freezing mountains, and ensure her safety for as long as her legs responded. In resume, she was only there in case something more dangerous than Setsuna appeared. If her body betrayed her, Mizuki wasn't authorized to help her.

What was the question again?

No, she was definitely not okay. She was really tired and the voice inside her head was starting to talk again. She hadn't heard it since the elders placed that weird seal on her, the same day she was found by Kanako and her husband, Eishun. She had almost forgotten about those nights when the voice appeared and comforted her, whispering sweet nothings into her mind.

Konoemon had told her that the voice would only bring troubles into her life and that of the people she loved the most. The elders told her that the voice was something to be ignored, that those sweet things were only lies and tricks. They told her the voice wasn't real. Called it crazy and insane, and therefore, called Setsuna mentally incapable.

But at the same time there were other people. Kanako and Eishun told her she shouldn't be afraid of the voice, because if it had saved her so many times from a certain death, it meant it wasn't evil, as others portrayed it. One of the maids, a nice lady in her late forties, told her to embrace the truth of _her _voice. It was the first time she considered the voice as _hers, _and not someone else's. Then there was Mizuki-sensei, who had told her she also heard a special voice in her head from time to time, and that it was good, because it meant that her scence wasn't lost. Not that Setsuna ever understood that.

Did that also mean that Mizuki-sensei had wings as well?

The voice in her head told her otherwise. She had no reason to not believe it, so she let it be. Still, there had to be a reason why she never felt uncomfortable or self-conscious in front of her master. There were many coincidences, far too many clues laying there. She just had to connect them all, it shouldn't have to be hard.

Her tiny hands clung to the worn-out wooden sword at her right, childishly asking for it to grant her the strength to get to the camp and finally faint there instead of in the middle of a cold mountain with zero human population.

She thought about her ojou-sama, and how disappointed she must have been with her and her poor performance in the river. But above all, her lack of skills and weakness against a simple _pet_, made her seem as a puny friend. The only good thing that she could say about herself at that moment, was that at least she hadn't ran away and instead faced the dog with a straight face and a glare of her own. Not that her glare saved them from a sure death by drowning.

She turned her head, pleased to see that the castle where her ojou-sama and her family lived was completely out of sight, and probably had been for the last three or four hours of her walk. Still, you never knew.

She faced her teacher, who was looking at her with curious eyes and a certain sparkle behind them. Setsuna smiled lightly and nodded her head.

"I'm fine."

* * *

Well, there goes chapter four. I hope you enjoy it as much as the other chapters.

This events are a little further back in the past, when, as already stated, Konoka and Setsuna are six and very much oblivious to what's going on around them.

I shall, as always, **thank you all** for the reviews and support shown to me in my fics. It is nice to come back from college and see compliments for doing something I absolutely adore. I really appreciate them.

**ShadowCub:** Easy there. I'm not going to kill anyone as of yet.

**Marksman:** Well, keep reading and you may find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:** Cursing and not much beyond that.

* * *

"Push, Seiko-sama!" one of the petit nurses urged the beautiful woman lying on the king-sized bed, who growled dangerously as she glared the screaming nurse with utter hate.

"And what do you think I've been doing for the past five fucking hours!" she bellowed before her voice melted into another soul-freezing scream that chilled the four small nurses around her bed. "Get that kid out of me!" she hurried them with another growl. Her womb felt as if it was on fire. She knew this would be no normal conception from the moment her daughter broke two of her ribs with her first kick, but this was already too much to deal with. With every push, she literally felt her insides twist and her bones crack.

Had she known that bearing a 'God Demon' would be such a slave-driving task, she would have dumped the father long time ago. No matter how much they loved each other, feeling like she was giving birth to a medium-sized mountain dragon was not part of her list of things to do before dying. She would have a serious talk with her husband if she ever came out of this alive.

And the nurses! The little annoying dwarves had come all the way from the Second Realm to help her, and they were doing such a horrendous job at it. Not only their high-pitched screams were making her eardrums throb, their beards were making her legs itch. In addition to the excruciating pain she was feeling, they did not make things any better.

Another shot of unhuman pain cursed through her middle area, and her screams echoed all through the castle, spooking every living -and unliving- being that may have been wandering in the halls. She was seriously thinking about killing her husband. Soul mates for life her ass, she was going to roast the fucker.

"Darling!"

Speaking of the devil...

"You selfish bastard!" Seiko threw the nearest object she could reach: one of the dwarves. Her husband barely dodged the upcoming dwarf flying his way, but his body collided with a second one. No doubt his wife's doing. He caught the second dwarf and placed her unconscious body on the floor before walking cautiously towards his suffering love.

"Seiko..." he stopped any possible sound from getting out of his mouth when he saw the penetrating glare his wife was sending him.

"Lets have a child, he said-" she grunted as her mouth tightened in a thin line, pain flooding through her system again. "Well, I'll tell you what!" she gripped the blood-red sheets and glared at the tall, muscular man in front of her. "Next time, you'll be the bitch, and _you _will push little monsters through your ass!" she screeched, feeling the veins on her neck pop due to excessive effort.

Sakurazaki Noburu had faced many wars, and participated in a wide variety of battlefields, either because of duty or just for the heck of it. He was a Demon Lord; he was the King of the Ninth Realm; Father of a God Demon (Goddess, actually); Dragon Tamer and Sword Master.

Sakurazaki Noburu was scared of his wife and her tendency to throw things at him with actual intention of murder, or at least his blood. But it was because of this simple fact, that his wife was nothing short of spiteful towards him, that it made him love her even more.

Tokugawa Seiko, few hundred years older than him, hated him from the very first moment they met. They were enemies during the Great War of the Realms, fighting on opposite sides. He was nothing but a mere bird-demon of lower class, his origins even lower than his blood status. She was royalty, a Queen in training, almost ready to take her rightful place in her Realm; the Ninth Realm. They were charcoal and water; night and day; Up and down.

She almost killed him twice.

Noburu's grey eyes shone with giddiness, his lips stretching into a happy grin as he remembered the day his current wife pierced his stomach with her scythe and gave him a permanent scar, which he ported proudly. She didn't kill him because the fates had wanted it so. Her horse Cerberus, a beast as deadly as his owner, had been distracted by one of his fellow warriors. The poor frog-man didn't stand a chance against Her Majesty and the blood-thirsty war horse. He had disappeared in a matter of seconds, with just a lift of her hand. It made him wonder why the Queen was holding back. She had the power to kill any demon that crossed her path, and there she was, fighting as if she were a mere Third Realm demon.

He then realized that this wonder of a woman, this Queen whose name only was whispered among the daring, was merely playing around with her food in a sadistic dance of blood, misery and screams.

It was love at first slice.

For some reason, he survived that one battle, and trained for many centuries after, gaining respect among his fellows and even reaching a Sixth Realm level, catching the attention of many, and the jealousy of more. But, the only one he wanted to amaze had disappeared from his life after their fateful battle -or at least his. He had, of course, heard from the Great Queen who had a reputation of being, to put it simply, a bitch. A caring bitch, nonetheless. The Ninth Realm had never had a more apt leader in many millenia. Queen Seiko had stopped the wars -once she had grown bored of them- and made a pact with the human world and its leaders to stop the unnecessary bloodbath the less trained demons created. A Tenth Realm was created, with the collective effort of the nine Demon Leaders, to place the rabid demons who could not adapt to the rules; this place was later on called 'Hell' by the humans.

After two or three centuries of dedicated training and stubborn determination, they finally met. It was exactly five years after he was finally allowed to enter the Ninth Realm freely as a regular demon. He had all the requisites: two millenia or more on his shoulders, the skill to survive and the mind to keep out of trouble. After all, the Ninth Realm was the most pacific place to live in. However, it was riskier than any other Realm and its demons -most of them females- were usually tricky and unwelcome towards newcomers.

His first four years there were nothing short of torture. His reputation and tittles weren't worth a damn in the Ninth Realm. He didn't know if it was because most of them were females with a strange hatred towards men or just because he was a complete outsider; a Second Realm outsider, no less.

On the fifth year though, things turned for the better. A special tournament would take place in honor of the Queen and her two millenia and a half in the throne. Everyone was excited to fight in it; to prove themselves worth of their status as higher demons. Noburu had decided to take part, in order to gain respect among the Realm.

He made it to the finals, clearly surprising all the spectators. He was readying his mind and body for the final fight, not knowing who the 'mysterious opponent' was. Imagine his surprise when the Queen herself jumped down her wooden throne, especially made for the tournament, and unsheathed her scythe. Her red eyes were exactly as he remembered them: deadly, with a sadistic touch of madness. Her appearance was just about the same as the first time they met, if not firmer and steadier. But, even if she was the same physically, her stance clearly screamed 'predator'.

Before the fight could start, he shielded, knowing when he was to retire from a fight. To everyone's surprise, the Queen merely shook her head and, with an unmatchable speed, grabbed him by his neck and threw him down the floor. All his centuries, all his experience and wisdom, gone. He feared for his life, as her red eyes glared into his grey ones, coldly announcing his upcoming death.

She grabbed her scythe, and sliced him on the same pattern his old scar ran. The same given by her many centuries ago.

She had recognized him.

It was love at second slice.

From then on, even though he had undoubtedly lost the match, he started pursuing Queen Seiko. Seeing as he had gained the respect among the Ninth Realm demons, he was free to do as he pleased. That, and they enjoyed watching as the Queen threw the man through the windows of her castle.

But he always came back, searching for much needed answers from his love, never giving up. This kept on going for five more years, until one day Seiko decided that she had had enough of it. He was on his way towards the castle, when a giant black dragon landed before his feet. It was massive, as big as a three store house. Its wings looked fragile, but he knew better than to judge a book by its cover. Wings were the hardest part of a dragon, even harder to break than its skin.

Its red eyes glared at him and he immediately knew who this dragon was.

Like any poor fool in love, he carelessly approached the giant creature. This was not the reaction the Queen was expecting, he was supposed to leave her alone and stop that fuzzy, stupid feeling in her stomach, not walk towards her and make her feel even more weak. She roared, spat fire and even _begged _him to go away, but he didn't want to listen and finally, with the softness of a feather, he touched her chest lightly and patted.

With the years, they got to know each other and explore their feelings freely, eliciting many rumors and hushed whispers all through the Ninth Realm and beyond. The Queen, in love? Yes, as weird and foreign as it was, Seiko had fallen in love with this mad stranger from the very first moment she stabbed him with her scythe and survived not only that time, but a second encounter as well.

They got married, and everyone assisted to the wedding. Every important demon from every realm went to their wedding. The other Queens and Kings from the other realms supported the wedding wholeheartedly, and gave their blessings.

A century later, they started talking about children. Reluctantly, Seiko agreed with her husband's desire to raise little demons. Out of fear, they went to Absolem the Oracle, the only one they trusted enough to tell them what consequences their mating would have on their children. Absolem's words didn't help their fears. A little girl was to be born from their love. She was to be their one and only child, their world. They would conceive her, for it was written in stone. She was to be the first God Demon in forty-three millenia, an absolute ruler with unimaginable powers and wisdom.

However, she was to suffer greatly in her life, and there was nothing to do to impede it.

Seiko almost ate Absolem for even daring to insinuate that their child -their daughter, apparently- was going to be harmed in any way. She literally turned into her dragon form and opened her maw. Fortunately for the caterpillar demon, Noburu stopped her just in time, almost sacrificing his own left arm when he reached for the blue oracle.

Seiko didn't talk to him for a month or so, upset with her own husband for stopping her, but mostly with herself. She was a higher demoness. She was supposed to be able to stop any kind of harm that may come to her kin, and yet she knew that oracles hardly failed to deliver the truth. If she had a child, she was probably going to suffer deeply, as the caterpillar demon had stated before. And neither she nor her husband could ever stop the fates from doing what they seemed fit for the equilibrium of the three worlds: Hell, Earth and Heaven.

After being ignored for far too long, Noburu finally bursted into his wife's room and demanded to talk to her. After many broken windows and a lot of screaming, they finally talked seriously about the main subject. Did they want to have a child or not?

The answer was obvious: yes. The question, the real one, was if they could overcome whatever would undoubtedly happen in their lives and their child's.

They talked for three nights, never stopping for anything, seeing as demons had less need for food than humans. They decided to go with the flow and face whatever danger was coming their way as always, with courage.

They didn't have to wait much, as the mating season hit them one year later. It was certainly not their first time, together or not, but it was clearly different from the other times they had bedded. The mating cycle was strong and basically unstoppable, even for them. Noburu and Seiko spent many nights alone, caged in their own passionate feelings and sinful desires for each other.

Through all six months of carrying their child, Seiko suffered greatly ever since the little one started to kick. It was mostly unheard of babies having such a strength from the beginning, even baby demons. They were usually like humans: delicate and frail. Some more powerful caused back pains and whanot, but never broke an ancient' bones. Seiko and Noburu came to the conclusion that this strength was due to her status of God Demon, the most powerful race of demons, born only once after a great gap of time that followed the last God Demon's decease.

And now, Seiko was pushing with everything she had so her little baby could finally leave her ribs alone. Noburu was holding her right hand with his own right one, as he chanted light healing spells over her stomach. It wasn't enough to heal her completely, seeing as it could complicate things with the birth, but at least he could act as a sedative so Seiko could push and finally their little monster would come out.

"Come on, love. One more time. Just one more time!" He urged the dark-haired woman, the need in his voice almost palpable. The two remaining dwarves fuzzed from between her legs and let out some squeals in their deep, baritone voice. Loud screams echoed through the room, effectively cutting the silence that reigned over those seconds. Seiko observed in awe as the two little dwarves cleaned a little head full of black, spiky hair that looked like wet silk. Noburu was equally stunned at the beautiful sight before him.

The little girl was handed to him and the two dwarves took away, leaving an oblivious Noburu who suddenly didn't know what to do with his hands. He clumsily grabbed the little baby -his little girl- and observed, astonished, as she opened her small eyes, revealing a set of striking red gems. Were babies even supposed to open their eyes so soon, anyway?

"Noburu..." His wife pleaded in a tired whisper as the dwarf nurses tended to her body. He turned his eyes to her and carefully shifted their daughter in a more comfortable position.

"She's beautiful, Seiko-chan." Noburu shifted some more so his wife could see their beautiful baby girl.

"She better be after all that trouble." The woman answered, though it wasn't really true. Their daughter could have been a frog-demon and she couldn't have cared less. "Damn kid can kick." Noburu grinned cheekily.

"Just like her mother." Seiko would have hit him if she wasn't so tired and partially broken. A day or two of rest would solve it, though.

"I wonder if she's got any wings on her." She idly mused. Her little one had many chances of having them, seeing as all the members of her family had them. Noburu, on the other hand, was one of the few ones in his family.

Noburu tilted his head in a rather cute way and thought about his wife words.

"Shall we find out?" He questioned his beloved, who merely nodded her head lazily.

Noburu turned his child with utter care and pressed his thumb against her middle back before whispering some words. Then, a light sky-blue light illuminated his hand and gathered on the tip of his stretched thumb. The newborn whimpered lightly, but didn't cry at all, as if she recognized her father and the lack of a real threat.

Two sets of eyes widened when small, fragile-looking snow white wings sprouted from the little girl's back. Then fear settled within them. White wings were a bad omen, often announcing calamity and chaos. It was, after all a 'white wings' who started the Great War of the Realms so many years ago. Was this what the oracle meant? That because of those wings, those seemingly beautiful wings, their little one, whose name was yet to be chosen, had to suffer?

Only time would tell.

* * *

**Five demon years later...**

"My lady, it's dangerous!" a middle-aged man whispered harshly into his mistress ear. The beautiful brunette just frowned at him and yanked the arm this man was holding rather rudely.

"Masato-san, _she _is only a child." She whispered just as harshly as he had, implying in her tone that he was not to disrespect her in any way anymore. The man just bowed his head and apologized silently, realizing just how badly he had reacted. He diverted his blue eyes towards the small body resting against a nearby rock.

A little girl, no more than six years old, was hunched over against a giant rock, which seemed to be split in half. He was on patrolling duty an hour or so ago, and that rock wasn't even cracked when he had passed by it. On top of that, this girl was clearly not human if the white little wings attached to her back were anything to go by. The question was: What was she?

He did not have to wait long to know. The little girl suddenly stood up and crouched in a defensive position, growling threateningly and letting sharp, pointy little fangs make an appearance. Her red eyes shone dangerously as she took a step back, stumbling lightly. A trail of blood ran on the side of her face, wetting her dark, black hair and nice-looking face enough to make her look like a character from a gory movie.

His mistress took a few assertive steps towards her, but stopped as soon as a rock near her blowed spontaneously. Their eyes widened as they felt the demonic aura surround the little body in front of them. It was like nothing they had seen ever before, and it was even more rare to see it coming out of such a weak-looking child. This girl was special; Masato could feel it in his bones.

The dry autumn leaves and branches around them started to crack, and they tensed.

"Little girl, don't be afraid. We're not going to hurt you-" a tree, a thirty-feet-high tree, broke down with just a scream from the little girl. She had amazing powers, it seemed.

His mistress changed tactics, deciding to kneel before the little girl and show submission. Masato did the same not even two seconds later, desperately hoping to get out of this alive and well enough to tell the tale.

"Please, we're not here to hurt you." the young brunette whispered slowly towards the girl, who seemed to calm down a little. "Please." his mistress pleaded once more, voice laced with compassion and sorrow.

"Who are you?" soothing as the spring winds, the little girl's voice spoke to them. She was still in her defensive position, waiting for them to attack her at any second.

"My name is Kanako, and this..." she pointed to the man with her hand. "Is Masato-san. He's my bodyguard."

"Why is someone weaker than you protecting you?" the little girl relaxed, if just a little, and tilted her bloodied head to a side.

"Why do you think Masato-san is weak?" Kanako answered with a light smile and the little girl hesitantly returned it before shaking her head and straightening her back.

"I never said he was weak. I said _weaker._" she explained, emphasising her words. "It is obvious to my eyes that the human behind you is way weaker than you. Extremely so." Masato felt a little annoyed that this little girl was telling them about the difference in powers between him and his mistress. He did not need to be reminded of it and have his ego hurt so much.

Kanako hummed, amused that this little creature had seen past their barriers so easy and effortlessly. But at least, she was a lot less tense and alert than before. Then there was the fact that she refered to Masato as human, and not man. Clearly she was subconsciously accentuating the differences between species, even if she didn't know it yet.

"What is your name, little one?" the little girl's eyes flashed rapidly with an emotion neither Kanako nor Masato could recognize.

"Why would you want to know?" she asked suspiciously, eyeing them without blinking. Kanako smiled reassuringly again, but this time the dark-haired child didn't show one back. Kanako rose slowly from her position, signaling to her bodyguard to stay in his current position.

"Well, I gave you mine. It is only polite to give me yours as well, seeing as I bear no ill feelings towards you, little one." she retorted softly. The red-eyed child nodded her head and frowned, cutely pouting with her pink lips.

"I apologize, but my momma told me not to tell anyone of my name without a good reason." she stood firm against Kanako, but it wasn't threatening as it had been before. Kanako idly noted how cute she sounded referring her mother as her 'momma'.

"Well, your momma must be a very intelligent person, then." the little girl nodded her head twice, a bright smile caressing her face as she remembered her mother with affection.

"My momma is very smart and strong." she commented, spreading her arms wide and stretching her wings as she said the latter. Kanako chuckled at this child cuteness. It seemed so bizarre that she was about to get killed by her minutes ago.

"I am sure she is, little one-"

"Kanako!" a voice sounded from behind her, hidden by the forest that was her background. The little girl retreated to her defensive position and hissed loudly enough to alert anyone close enough to hear. Kanako and Masato felt the air shift again with an unknown pressure.

"Father, don't come any closer!" She yelled, never breaking eye contact with the girl, silently pleading for her to not do anything rash. But she knew that was too much to ask. A child from another world -because she couldn't possibly be human-, with great powers and a threatening stance was not something her father would tolerate in his land.

"Please, little one, don't fight. I beg you." she pleaded once before rushing towards her father, who had arrived a second later and was contemplating them in awe and, she dared think, well-hidden anger. Her old fool of a father always had a _dislike _towards anything that wasn't remotely human, animal or vegetal. The little one was anything but those three, she guessed.

"You-" the imposing old man started to yell, but his daughter impeded it by placing her form between them. "Kanako! Move away!" he summoned his magic staff and pointed it to the seemingly calm little girl, who was glaring at him for yelling at the nice lady.

"Only if you promise not to harm her, nor send any of your goons to do the dirty work." She hissed at him, well aware of the things her father was capable of. The old man gritted his teeth and glared back at the winged girl.

"Do you even know what she is?" He spat the words slowly, making sure to show exactly how he felt about all of this. Kanako frowned at him, but said nothing about the matter.

"She's a nice little girl who, by the way, is bleeding profusely in our garden." Kanako spoke back to him.

The old man stared into his daughter eyes, well aware that this was a lost battle. But, he could not keep a demon child in his background. In his _land. _He would deal with her later on, when the time came.

"If she wishes so, she can stay for some time. But!" he added after seeing his daughter's eyes shine in mirth. "A seal must be placed upon her. She is far too dangerous right now." a hiss could be heard from behind them, and three different heads turned towards the source.

"I will not become weak just to please your whims, you dark human!" Kanako frowned, not sure why she felt a pang of pride at hearing the girl curse her father in her own way. Konoemon growled at her, a sneer starting to form on his wrinkled face.

"You have a day, Kanako. If she does not take the seal, we will hunt her down and exterminate her." he turned on his heels and stomped away, leaving a relieved Kanako, a confused and frightened Masato and an angered child.

"'Exterminate her'? What am I, a cockroach?" the child mocked the old man, sticking her tongue out in his direction, retreating it as son as she felt the taste of her own bitter blood.

Kanako chuckled and motioned Masato to go away for now. He nodded and disappeared through the thick forest, leaving the child and his mistress alone for a moment to talk.

"Little on-"

"Setsuna." Kanako blinked twice.

"What?" the child smiled softly and blushed while shuffling the ground with her small toe.

"My name... it's Sakurazaki Setsuna." Kanako's eyes widened like never before. The Sakurazaki child, right in front of her eyes, and the older woman was alive to tell the tale. According to her father, the Sakurazaki's were a family of ruthless demons, the current leaders of the Ninth Realm. But, she wouldn't be surprised if her father lied in that too, the old bastard. What he didn't lie about, was the power that they held, seeing as this child was more powerful than Eishun and her powers combined. Also, if her senses didn't fail her, this was no common demoness child. She was special among the special.

"It's nice to meet you, Setsuna-chan. I am Konoe Kanako, and this is my home." Setsuna hid her wings inside her body, as her father had taught her to do so and walked calmly towards the kind lady, feeling no threat coming from her being.

"The pleasure is mine, Kanako-sama." Kanako took her little hands into hers and kissed them, sensing that this child's destiny was greater than imagined, and her story was just starting if her injuries were anything to go by.

"Lets get you warm and comfortable, Setsuna-chan."

* * *

Finally! I had this chapter in my mind for a week and it wouldn't let go!

Whatever happened in the middle, don't ask. It is going to be explained in latter chapters. Also, don't ask about the ending either. It's going to be explained as well.

**Guest:** "Ive the patience of 6 years old after all lol" -My patience is no better, but this is indirect punishment for all those times other authors made me wait for an update. Bear with it.

**Guest:** "Can you make the pace a little faster?" Nope~

**ShadowCub:** Well, maybe...

**Thank you all** for the support you have showed in this story, really.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy birthday to me! :D

* * *

**Warning:** Sexiness. Sheer, raw, epic sexiness.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Asuna waved her hands erratically in front of Setsuna, the cuts no longer being an issue for her. Setsuna nodded her head, understanding that her friend had many questions, especially after she dropped such a bomb on her life.

"Before you launch into a frenzy of questions, I'll have to remind that that I don't have photographic memory. So, please one question at the time." She spoke with a calm tone, though laced with amusement and mild irritation. The latter was mainly because she was reminded of her past an its consequences. But, one look at Asuna, who was blushing mildly, silenced her troubled mind; a friend like this was worth the trouble ten times over.

"There's something that got into my mind when you mentioned your demon lineage." Setsuna nodded, already knowing where this was heading. "If you're a full-blooded demon, why does everybody call you half-blood?" Asuna tilted her head, still pondering about it. Setsuna just chuckled and shook her head.

"That was the seal they placed on me. I cannot really explain why I took it, but I did. My best guess is that Kanako-sama is a very special person. My instincts told me to turn around and run away as far as possible, but my heart was guiding me towards her direction." Her eyes seemed to glaze over a little. "It is unfortunate that I will have to depart now. I will miss her dearly." She turned her saddened eyes to the redhead. "And you, Asuna."

"I'm-" Setsuna shook her head and smiled softly.

"Where I am going, you cannot, my dear friend." Her sight turned another way. "You would be accepted, if that's the right word, into the Third Realm, maybe Fourth Realm." Her calloused hands touched Asuna's right one. "My place is in the Ninth Realm, and you would never be allowed there, unless there was a very special occasion." Asuna's head lowered, but she seemed to accept it, if not understand it.

"Another question, then?" Asuna's voice was shaky, but she held on. Setsuna nodded, and squeezed her hand.

"What does that seal does? I mean, it conceals your appearance and some of your powers, but why do I feel that there is more to it than you've told me?" Setsuna's eyes darkened considerably, giving away how much of a touchy subject that was. Asuna was about to take back her question, but Setsuna was already answering.

"How much do you know about seals, Asuna?" She didn't wait for an answer; she knew Asuna didn't know a thing about them.

"Three centuries ago, in Northern Ireland, magisters were set on drawing a definite line between demons of high ranks and them." She took a deep breath. "A man named Calixto Konoe, Konoemon's great-grandfather actually, created a seal so powerful and so deadly, only the most powerful demons could actually survive it."

"Of course, Calixto and his companions did not care about it, it was a win-win situation for all of them, greedy humans. If the demons did not die, they were left considerably weak, sometimes enough to kill." Asuna frowned at Setsuna's explanation. "It does not end there."

"From that great seal derived many others, though a lot less powerful than the original one. They placed these seals on those demons who presented a nuance, but were not powerful enough to overpower the magisters. Most of them were a mixture of light magic and ancient knowledge."

"From those weaker seals derived another whole class, the seals that kept the demons away, but did not actually restrict their powers. However, if a demon crossed the line traced by the seal for some reason, they would suffer greatly, and eventually die from the pain."

"The day I arrived, Konoemon was actually talking about a lesser seal, but he soon discovered my lineage. He gathered the most powerful 'servants', because they were in no way friends or comrades." Setsuna had that far away look again, it was worrying Asuna.

"Turns out, the seal he placed upon me was 'experimental'. A whole new class of magic, combined with science and secrets long buried; very powerful, indeed." She growled, and the hand that wasn't holding Asuna's tightened considerably.

"This new seal erases almost everything that is me. Firstly, my appearance is not as it should be. There is a powerful illusion, or charm if you may, that conceals my true form. Hell, this is not even my height!" She pouted, effectively lightening up the former somber mood. "Secondly, my powers are almost non-existent. I was more powerful as a child than I am right now, and you've seen me before, Asuna." Asuna had to concede it, it was true. "Then, it made my personality change slightly. It's like my most important emotional functions are barely there, or they are all mixed up. To put it simply, it's like PMSing through all the year." Asuna blanched, imagining the possibilities of that.

"But, the most horrible consequence of the seal, is the fact that I couldn't feel my mother after that." Asuna looked at her rather oddly, so she explained. "Demons have this deep connection to their mothers; it's hard to explain. It's like... for instance, if something happened to her I would immediately know how, when and where. She probably knew I was on Earth, but had yet to find the exact location. The seal blocked that connection away, leaving me completely stripped down of my identity."

"How can we break the seal?" Asuna asked after a moment of contemplation. Setsuna hummed and looked at the sky.

"There is only one possible option, and I think it may just work out. After all, she hates Konoemon as well." It was actually the first time she mentioned her true feelings towards the old man. She didn't feel any remorse.

"And that is?" Setsuna smiled as her eyes sparkled.

"Evangeline."

* * *

"Kono-" the dry sound of slapping was heard through the quiet room. Negi touched his cheek as he bit the inside of his left one.

"Please, Negi. Please leave for a moment." Konoka's eyes never found his. "I need to think about all this." Negi was reluctant, but he knew that denying Konoka would only cause more trouble, and he knew they had already done too much. She would never forbid him from seeing his child, that was for sure, so he had nothing to actually fear about.

"As you wish." and he left the room in quick strives.

Konoka was finally left alone to face her own demons. Her tears had yet to stop falling, but she really didn't care. The only thing she could think about was Setsuna, and Asuna too, of course. Her hands suddenly wrapped around her flat belly, and she held on tight. She would be a mother. The greatest gift of nature was inside her and she couldn't fully appreciate it; not in her pathetic condition.

Her true love had slipped through her hands and she couldn't do a thing about it, because she was at total fault.

Her carnal desires overwhelmed her sight, and so, Konoka discovered that she was just like any other human on Earth. She had weaknesses; she could bleed. But most importantly: she could make other people bleed. It didn't take a blade-

Setsuna.

-to cut down a stranger's wrist. It didn't take poison to kill someone's soul. It didn't even take hate to do any of the former mentioned. She had proven that night that love-

Setsuna.

-was just enough to completely destroy something; someone-

Setsuna.

-as strong and brave as her... her what?

What were they now?

Probably nothing, she mused bitterly. Not even the black-haired girl, with her never-ending patience and kindness, would take her back into her life. Konoka herself wouldn't have done it, had it been the other way around.

"How truly _human._" a chilling voice sounded from above her. Konoka lifted her head from her pillow to see a blonde-haired doll-like girl lazily hanging on her window frame.

"Eva-chan..." Evangeline growled, obviously irritated and, Konoka dared say, angry.

"It is Evangeline-san to you. I rather not be familiarized with people like you." she spat venomously. "You really live up to your name, _Konoe._" the blonde girl taunted. "Though, I suppose your mother ended up quite nicely. Still, she was always a little cowardly, but smart. Very smart, indeed."

"What do you want, Eva- Evangeline-san." She was about to slip. She knew any slip near the vampire could end up in bloodbath.

"I honestly want you dead right now. But I know you will suffer more if I let you live. Besides, I don't kill children." Konoka didn't know if she was refering to her or the child inside her uterus. The petit vampire briskly stood on the window, her glare never faltering.

"I regret the day I decided to help you all rotten bastards. And with this I mean your family." She jumped inside the room and walked towards Konoka. At that moment, the brunette noticed that thy were not near school grounds. Evangeline was not supposed to be able to get there. Which meant...

She had gotten her powers back.

"Listen to me, Konoe bitch." the blonde barked as her eyes turned a dangerous red colour that seemed to mirror the fires of Hell. "Your mother is a coward, your father has no balls, your grandfather is possibly the biggest ruthless bastard that has ever existed -this coming from me-, and your _boyfriend _is nothing short of a prick with a martyr complex and serious love issues. So, do me a favor and warn them all away from me." she was so close to Konoka their noses were touching.

Even before Evangeline went away, not without adding a few more insults, Konoka never defended herself. She knew most of the things the blonde had said were true. To what extent, she had no idea.

She robotically walked to the window and closed it before sitting down on her bed again and snuggling her body pillow as if her life depended on it.

That night she dreamed with Setsuna. At least that much had not changed.

* * *

"Noburu!" Seiko's horse bursted through the principal gates of the castle, carrying his pale master. He sensed the urgency of the matter in his bones; he had to, after so many cycles together.

His master's husband appeared in front of her in less than a second, and Cerberus left, dutifully bowing to his master before running away to the stables.

"Noburu." Her beautiful voice broke at the end, and her husband could clearly see fresh tears streaming down her face. Noburu was astonished and deeply confused. Seiko had only cried twice in her life, or at least, their life together. The day their child disappeared from their lives and the day she was officially declared dead by the Realms.

"What is it, Seiko?" the woman just clung to his front clothes and shivered noticeably. It kept going like this for five minutes before she lifted her head and looked into his eyes with renewed hope.

"I feel her, Noburu." she whispered to him, and he tensed. "I feel Setsuna." Noburu's eyes started watering, and his legs crumbled before him. He kneeled before his wife and, this time, he clung to her pants.

"Our little girl." He sobbed quietly as Seiko kneeled at his side and hugged him. They may have been known as demons who enjoyed to be in a battlefield, but they still had feelings.

"She's back, Noburu." She hugged her broken husband to her chest. "Our little one is alive." Noburu nodded against her and let out one more sob before completely breaking down.

He was a father, after all.

"Do you want me to show you?" Seiko asked softly. It sounded so alien coming from her, but Noburu nodded, eagerly wanting to feel the proof that their daughter -his little girl- was alive and well.

Seiko's forehead touched his, and he finally saw it. The connection. It was so intense and so intimate, he felt he did not deserve to be in it. He saw nothing, but he felt everything. Setsuna seemed to be healthy, strong and well enough. Her feelings were a completely different matter, though. He frowned as he sensed the heart-breaking sadness she was feeling at the moment. Then, anger consumed him as he imagined what could have possibly rendered the God-Demon, his _daughter_, into a state like this.

He pulled out from the connection and looked into Seiko's intense red eyes. He saw the same anger, and perhaps a little more, within her tormented soul. They would get to the bottom of this, no matter what. And they would slaughter anyone who dared cross their path.

* * *

"You never told me, Setsuna." Asuna whispered in awe as she watched her friend change clothes to more suitable ones. The samurai halted her actions and tilted her head to the redhead's side.

"About?" She asked with a huskier voice, and Asuna shivered slightly at the... well, seductive tone. She was sure, though, that her friend had no intentions of starting anything with her.

"You never mentioned that the changes were so... so _drastic_." She emphasised as she eyed her friend for the hundredth time since Evangeline had broken the seal. Setsuna chuckled with that impossibly husky voice of hers.

"I suppose I didn't, did I?" Asuna noted that she had not lied about the personality change. Before her was a more confident and playful Setsuna; one that seemed to be in charge of everything. She was the epitome of perfection right now.

"And your powers... I've only seen little of it when you freed Eva-chan, but- Just, wow." Asuna was not being eloquent, but there was no possible word to describe Setsuna's true form and its consequences.

"It was quite hard, mind you." Setsuna mused as she put on her bandages. "I had just gotten back my powers, and to add things, her seal was also an experimental one, so I had to tread carefully around the spells." She nodded slightly at Asuna, who was still watching her in shell-shocking awe.

"Well, I can say it did not look easy to do. But the way you performed that... whatever chant was that, made it look like it was all toying around for you." Setsuna laughed.

"I suppose my true form makes it look like it, yes." she smiled warmly. "My father's side of the family is specialized in chants of all sorts. It's the base of the all magic humans use around Earth. So, basically, I just did some ancient magic." Asuna understood quite rapidly.

"And your mother's side?" Setsuna smirked almost predatory.

"They are famous for leaving bloodbaths behind them wherever they go." Asuna paled visibly, then laughed nervously. Setsuna's family was serious business, it seemed.

Setsuna finished changing and turned her new body to Asuna, who was now really starting to appreciate her form. She had grown taller, now topping the redhead by half a head. Her body, which was already sculpted before, was now perfect in all the right ways. To make things worse, her clothes hid nothing.

Setsuna's taste had not suffered many changes, at least in colour. Everything was a dark variety of blues and black. The only light 'clothes', clinging onto her chest, were the tight bindings, which barely held her breasts, now a size and half bigger. Asuna was just a little uncomfortable at her friend's shamelessness.

Her appearance, though, had gone through a complete transformation. Her black hair had grown considerably, now reaching her waist without a tie. She did still use her trademark lopsided pony-tail, so, aside from the change in length, her hair was basically the same.

Her eyes were a bright red colour, and instead of the round center they used to have, now there were slits in their place. It made her look like a predator, waiting for their prey to come out of their hiding place. They showed age and determination only gained by one who has gone through a lot in their lives.

Her arms, that could have been considered skinny in another time, had now more meat in them and looked particularly powerful. Same thing happened with her legs. The former human chopsticks now looked like a runner's set of well-trained legs. It certainly suited her.

"Eva, you smell like Konoka." Setsuna spoke calmly two seconds before he small blonde appeared at the entrance of her 'lair', as Asuna called the house. Asuna had not even felt the blonde arriving.

"Yeah, well, I paid a visit to her." the small blonde crossed her arms under her flat chest and huffed, obviously irritated. Setsuna nodded her head and grabbed her sword.

"I imagine you did not kill her?" Her calm voice contrasted with the annoyment she felt. But it was not directly related to the fact that Evangeline had gone to Konoka's, possibly to harm her in a way. No, her demon would not allow her to feel so much for a human that had hurt her so deeply.

Her anger was because Evengeline had brought the brunette's smell with her.

"No." And that was it. Evangeline did not even give any reasons for her visit. She had always expressed her annoyance towards the girls in their class -former class-, but she never liked to meddle. Asuna was quite curious to know why she had suddenly 'visited' Konoka. She had never given her a different treatment than to the rest.

"Good, I don't want the Kansai Association chasing after us. There is noble people there that does not need to die so soon." The samurai tied Yuunagi to her waist and double checked that everything was in the right place. Next, she put on her leather coat and walked closer to Evangeline, hands inside pockets and her expression nonchalant.

"I already freed you, but my debt with you is far too deep, Evangeline." Her red eyes shimmered as she spoke. "Tell me; is there anything I can do for you?" she emphasised the anything part, so Evangeline would know how serious she was. The blonde nodded once and looked out of the window, gazing at the full moon with a lonely expression.

"Take me with you." Setsuna didn't answer at first. She just walked calmly towards her and circled the blonde with sluggish steps.

"You can come with me." Evangeline did something so unusual; so unlike her, that Asuna had to stop herself from yelling her surprise, or letting out a stupid comment.

She hugged Setsuna.

The sight itself was quite hilarious, since Eva was three heads shorter than Setsuna. from the outside, it would look like a friend was consoling the other, but Asuna knew better than that. She just hoped that, as weird and alien as it sounded, Setsuna didn't use Evangeline as a rebound relationship.

"Is Chachamaru coming?" Setsuna asked with curiousity, but Eva just shook her head slowly.

"She's in the Magic World, helping around. I sent her there." Setsuna nodded again as the blonde girl let go of her and looked outside the window one more time.

"I can get her for you before we-" Evangeline growled, effectively silencing Setsuna. She obviously had her reasons to leave her long time friend behind.

"Alright." Setsuna turned to Asuna and smiled lightly. "This is where we part ways, my friend." The samurai extended her arms, and Asuna wasted no time to hug her friend's new body.

"You sure I can't come with you?" Asuna sniffed against her binded chest. "I can get a luggage right now and fill it with clothes, if I have to." Setsuna laughed and Evangeline mumbled something before walking out of the room. She was probably going to do what Asuna suggested.

"That is not possible, I am afraid." Setsuna patted the redhead's shoulders. "Evangeline is strong enough to come with me, but you are not, Asuna." she let go of her and took one step back. "I have something for you." Asuna dried her tears with her sleeve and nodded.

Setsuna's hands started glowing black. Suddenly, the room wasn't there anymore, and Asuna found herself floating in darkness. There was nothing else; just them. Setsuna chuckled at her scared expression and appeared next to her before the redhead could even blink.

"This is a very special place. We could say it's part of my mind" The black-haired woman looked around and stretched her arms, letting Asuna see plenty of her cleavage and firm, tensing muscles.

"From now on, you are welcome in here. For anything." She looked right into Asuna's heterochromatic eyes. "Whenever you think about this place, you will find yourself in it. Time doesn't flow here. So, even if you spent days thinking, which I doubt-" Asuna smacked her arm, laughing. God Demon or not, she was still her best friend. "- you will return to the exact moment you 'went away'.

"I can't take that, Setsuna. If it is your mind-" Setsuna laughed again, cutting her ranting.

"It's a part of my mind I don't really use much. Evangeline is the only one beside you who has access to it, and as you can see she's coming with me." As if she heard them, Evangeline appeared with a small, brown bag in her right hand. "This is also for selfish purposes, Asuna. I want you to tell me if there is anything that requires me attention in the future. Whenever you feel like you need to talk to me, just call my name two times, and I will answer right away." Setsuna took Asuna's hands between hers and smiled one last time.

"Take care, my friend." And before Asuna could say anything, Setsuna and Evangeline had disappeared in the cool air of the night, leaving only their scents behind.

"Take care, Setsuna." Asuna walked away from the resort, towards a new life.

First of all, she had to crash at Ayaka's. She shuddered at the thought, aware that she would have to inform her about the situation. Ayaka was not as smitten as she was with Negi once in her highschool time, but she saw him as if he were her younger brother now. She would be disgusted at their friends, she was sure of it.

* * *

Well, hello to you all :)

I personally liked this chapter, for some reason or another. Must be because I actually wrote without the feeling of Mr. Rush breathing on my neck.

**Thank you all** for the support you have showed. It really means a lot to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: none that you should know of.

* * *

"Can I spend the night here?" a handsome young man with a mane of red hair asked another one, who was leaning on the doorframe, smirking lazily.

"Sure, let me clean a bit." the dark-haired man shrugged and let the other in. "Something happened with the girls?" the other man tensed, and his friend noticed immediately. "What happened?"

Negi didn't know what to do. Kotarou was his only option, seeing as he didn't have much contact with the other girls anymore. But he still respected them like no other man -or half-man. If he told Kotarou about what he had done -about what _they_ had done-, he would have to spend the night outside… in the freezing cold of the winter.

"Nothing much," he felt like a cockroach. "They decided to have a sleepover. No boys allowed." Kotarou laughed and patted his shoulder blades rather harshly. Negi could have sworn he heard them crack a bit; wouldn't have been surprised if they did.

"Oh, man. I imagine that Asuna kicked you out of the house?" it was more of a statement than a question. Negi felt as if he had been stung, but he shushed that guilty feeling.

"Somewhat, yes." then, he added. "She was quite annoyed." There, he finished his lie without stuttering. At least that ensured him one night in the warmth and comfort of a house, even if it wasn't his.

"Well, Negi-man, you're welcome in my palace. It may not be as fancy as yours, but it's home." with that Kotarou marched towards the living room and promptly threw his heavy weight on the couch.

"Thanks, Kotarou-kun." the dark-haired man just waved his hand lazily and told him to do as he pleased. So Negi did.

The young redhead went to Kotarou's spare room and took a shower, still thinking about that day's events. He sighed, still thinking about Konoka and the way she looked when he left the room. Was it because of the pregnancy? He had heard that pregnant women were quite moody and completely unpredictable. He assumed that Asuna and Setsuna's depart hit her harder than he expected.

He analyzed the facts again.

Konoka and Setsuna had been friends -best friends- since they were five or six. They had gone through a lot together, much like he and Asuna had. But Setsuna had left Konoka alone, for a reason so void of logic that he would never understand fully. Then, they met again, but Setsuna was ignoring Konoka; she had changed a lot during her training. Later on came the Kyoto trip, where they connected again, thanks to Negi's effort, as well as everyone else's. Setsuna tried to distance herself again, but none of their friends would allow it, especially Asuna and Konoka.

As time went by, Setsuna and he became good friends, to the point in which she taught him some of her techniques, even if she didn't teach him her best skills. He figured she was just slightly jealous of him and his powers, so he let her teach him whatever she wanted. He had other masters -better ones- to help him grow and become the man he wanted to be; the man he was today.

Then, they went to the Magic World and eventually saved it, with the help of a few new additions to his team, including Jack Rakan, Eishun Konoe and his own father: the Thousand Master.

They went back to Earth and eventually graduated, or at least his students, because he had already graduated, being the prodigy he was. By that time, he was completely enamored with Konoka, who had grown to be a gorgeous, respectable woman with great power and a beautiful mind, full of new ideas to change the world as it was. He also knew that she was in a serious relationship with Setsuna, something that he couldn't quite grasp.

How were two women supposed to work together as partners in life?

It was odd and contradictory. Biology, philosophy, religion and plain society were against it. Of course, there were a few odd numbers that supported other illogic ideas –such as this one-, but they were a minority, and therefore not important or relevant.

He waited until Konoka realized this. He waited for four years since their graduation, until the day came. It was a 'meeting night' as the girls from the old class called them. They held these twice a year, in Ayaka's mansion, who welcomed them with open arms and a warm smile. She was a really nice woman by now, who had welcomed him in as her little brother of sorts. In return, he was really taken with her, treating the blonde as if she were his own big sister.

Setsuna hadn't been able to assist to the party, since she had duties with the Shinmei-ryū, which had summoned her for a few odd jobs. As a result, Konoka went alone, and he provided to be a suitable companion. After all, such a beauty should not be left alone at any cost. And even if she spoke mostly about Setsuna during the time they were together, he knew that there was something between them; a spark of sorts that could not be avoided for long. It was only a matter of time before the brunette realized that the chemistry between them was impossible to ignore. He felt sorry for Setsuna, but there was nothing he could do about it, not when the one he loved was at stake.

As the well-behaved gentleman he was, he offered a glass of wine to Konoka, who hesitate to take it the first time. But he insisted, convinced that she should relax a little and enjoy the party. She accepted in the end, and then, once she was more 'loose', they started flirting.

One thing led to another, and they ended up tangled on Konoka's bed, clothes discarded at its side. He never felt more alive before that day. Although he had no experience -he had saved himself for Konoka-, she guided him along through their passionate night together, and it all ended up being on the verge of perfect.

The next morning was awkward and full of chaos. Setsuna had yet to arrive, so they showered quickly and put the sheets in the washing machine, making sure to use lots of soap. They knew that Setsuna, being the half-demon she was, would be able to smell the sex coating their bodies and the sheets. Konoka even thought about telling her, making it seem as an accident derived from her low resistance to alcohol, but Negi immediately blocked that path with logic and reason.

He convinced her that Setsuna wouldn't see the truth past her possessiveness. He explained to Konoka that demons were very dangerous –he omitted the word 'creatures'- and jealous, though it was not their fault: it was in their nature, after all. At first, Konoka argued with him, defending Setsuna at all cost, telling him that what he was saying was absurd, that her 'Set-chan' wouldn't do anything… physically, of course.

And that was when Konoka started doubting herself. While Setsuna wouldn't be able to harm her, she was in all her right to break up with her and not talk to her ever again. She had had sex with their best friend while she was away; Setsuna wouldn't be able to forgive her after such treason.

Negi finished his reasoning saying that Konoka wouldn't have done anything if there wasn't a reason. He argued and spoke with confidence, telling her that there must have been something -anything- between them to drive Konoka to that point. Konoka doubted herself again.

Was it true? She did flirt with Negi while semi-conscious; she also guided him to bed and not the other way around; she was the one to entice him. Sure, Negi was attractive, but was that enough of a reason to cheat on Setsuna on the first night she was away? To stab her with an emotional knife in the back? She doubted herself again. Was she even in love with Setsuna?

No, she was sure of that last question. At least she had that much clear in her mind. She loved Setsuna like nobody else; she cherished their moments together and loved spending every second with her. But her love didn't stop her from taking their best friend to bed. To the bed they shared.

She couldn't think anymore; Setsuna had arrived.

She remembered how the black-haired samurai kissed her tenderly and softly caressed her arms, a habit she had acquired through the years they spent as a couple. Konoka put on her best fake smile and greeted her with a few pecks, as always. Behind her, Negi didn't even have to fake a smile. His face was brightened like a kid on Christmas. Setsuna didn't doubt them for a second, and assumed that he had successfully finished that experiment he had been talking about for weeks. She didn't notice Konoka's odd behavior either: her first mistake.

Negi retired to his room, smiling pleasantly –even dreamily- all the way. He was one step closer to Konoka and her love, after all.

After that first night, it took him two more weeks to 'entice' Konoka, and make her realize their undeniable attraction. They didn't end up in bed, but a few flirting words were exchanged, or at least told by him. She stopped arguing him, though, so it was a progress in his mind.

It took them two more weeks to start the real thing. He had just come from his work at Mahora Academy, when he found Konoka sitting on the couch, crying her heart out. Apparently, Setsuna and she had gotten in a 'couple fight' and the half-demon left without much more than her sword and her anger. Negi tried to seem understanding and caring, even if he was angry at Setsuna, hugging Konoka and showing her the support she needed at the time.

She initiated the kiss.

It never crossed his mind that it was a rebound reaction from her part. He figured that Konoka was finally realizing his feelings and taking them into account.

Clothes were discarded once more, and he was ready this time. He made sure to pleasure her like Setsuna couldn't, seeing as she didn't have the right… equipment to work.

They kept going like this for the next seven and half months, dancing around each other and their bodies, always when Setsuna was away, usually at nights or late evenings, just when Negi came back from work. It seemed to be ironically coincidental.

Then Konoka got pregnant.

And, obviously, Setsuna found out.

Now Negi had to sleep on Kotarou's smelly spare bed because the black-haired woman couldn't see the obvious in front of her; no wonder he overpowered her easily. He was partly sad that he lost such good friend, but his happiness over his upcoming child and Konoka's ensured affection was far more important. She would come back, anyway.

* * *

"Ayaka, wait!" Asuna held onto her friend's waist as the fuming blonde struggled to get away. Clearly, Asuna's plan to soften the news into Ayaka had failed miserably, judging by the vein popping on the blonde's creamy neck and her reddening face.

"Let go of me!" she punched the redhead hard enough to make her loosen her grip a little. But this annoyed Asuna more, so she just stood up and lifted Ayaka, placing her on her shoulder.

"Asuna!" the blonde screamed as she was taken away. The maids did nothing but clean around, already aware that the redhead could handle their ojou-sama perfectly well. As chaotic as it was when they got together, at least they didn't have to chase after the blonde twenty-four-seven.

As they got to Ayaka's room, Asuna threw her onto the bed and closed the door behind her before sitting on the edge of the bed herself. Ayaka was about to launch into a storm of insults when she saw Asuna's hands and lower lip. She made her look at her to survey the damage. As she saw her friend's sad, teary eyes, she realized how hurt she was.

"I am sorry. I was out of place and didn't see how much you're suffering." Ayaka hugged Asuna against her chest, tightly holding her trembling frame. This was one of the few and rare times Asuna let her walls down and showed her true self. Ayaka almost felt guilty about feeling happy to be the one to see this. Almost.

"It's just… I never imagined they could be capable of this!" Asuna shifted her weight. "Eight months, Ayaka. Not one night, not two. Eight months!" She punched the bed lightly as her tears started to fall. Ayaka's soft hands caressed her left arm up and down in a soothing way.

"I can't grasp the thought either, Asuna." The blonde whispered. "Poor Setsuna-san." Asuna sniffed when she heard the name, and another round of crying ensued. She had yet to tell her friend about the depart of the kind-hearted samurai. In fact, she had to tell all of their friends about this sudden turn of events, and try not to let her own anger interfere with their personal view on the matter. As much as she despised Negi and Konoka now, their friends had their own opinions, and she would have to respect that. At least, Ayaka was with her in this. She showed it when she tried to go and slap Negi silly; she would make it double painful since Konoka couldn't be punished in her delicate state.

"Where is she, Asuna? Why didn't you tell her to come here?" Asuna stiffened, then sat down properly and looked right into Ayaka's clear green eyes. The blonde immediately thought the worst.

"There's something you need to know."

* * *

"Open the gates!" a guard yelled orders from one of the two principal watchtowers, placed at each side of the colossal gates: the entrance to the Ninth Demon Realm. "Open them now!" he yelled again as other lower demons –orcs, in fact- horded to push the gates open with their brute strength.

"Quick! Tell Seiko-sama and Noburu-sama!" the watchdemon hollered at one of the messengers, who had visibly brightened. He was a young crow-demon, eager to please. This was his first message, and he felt extremely lucky that it was such good one. It was a message to everyone in the nine Realms; a message of hope and happiness. He flew to the castle as fast as his wings could carry him.

"Elliot, the horn!" the watchdemon started laughing with mirth as another man blew the thirty feet high horn on the other tower. Its deep, low sound reached everyone in the Ninth Realm, waking up more than a few from their naps. Demons started to get out of their houses in a rush. They all gathered some feet away from the still pushing orcs, dumbfounded and stunned but happy.

Elliot kept blowing the horn with renowned enthusiasm, feeling the vibes coming from every single demon and his own give him energy and adrenaline. From a distance, he spotted the most important figures, the ones that had waited for this day more than anyone else in the nine Realms.

Seiko and Noburu arrived just in time to see the orcs finally opening the gates fully. Their eyes widened and unnecessary air escaped their mouths in ragged breaths and gasps of commotion. There, in front of their very own eyes, was their daughter; their precious little girl. Well, not so little anymore.

People around them gasped and started murmuring between them, also noticing the differences in Setsuna. They all kneeled, even before she had any chance to move. Setsuna smiled lightly and walked calmly to her mother and father, showing unparalleled distinction and elegance. Her very steps showed power and ancient knowledge; they demanded respect. Behind her, a little blonde girl walked slowly, a small smile perched on her rose-red lips. Seiko and Noburu didn't mind her, though. If she was brought by Setsuna herself, then she had the power to stay in their Realm.

Setsuna finally reached them, stopping just two feet away from them and smiling softly, as if remembering old memories with nostalgic love. The black-haired demoness tentatively stretched her hand to shake it with Seiko's, who stared at it for a minute, as if it were an alien's.

Mother and daughter finally reunited… and she wanted to shake her hand? What kind of mind had Setsuna developed with the years in the human world?

Noburu interrupted the tense minute by tackling his daughter into a bear-hug. Setsuna just laughed with her melodious voice and hugged him back tightly as she looked at her mother with a hidden apologize. Seiko just huffed, annoyed that her husband had taken their daughter first greeting after so many years of being away. Just then she noticed the tears in Setsuna's eyes and the little trembles running through her sculpted body as she hid her face between Noburu's shoulder and neck.

"I'm home." It was barely a whisper, but they heard it as if it was shouted.

"Welcome home." Seiko and Noburu answered in synch.

The demons around them started to applaud, ecstatic about the return of the true heir; of their beloved Setsuna-sama. The leader watchdemon immediately sent the best messengers to every other Realm to announce Setsuna's arrival. Soon, the other nine horns would blow together, the bells from Hell would resound and every single demon would celebrate and honour their rightful leader's return.

* * *

"What do you mean 'she's gone?!" Kanako yelled at her father, growing more annoyed when the old man just sipped from his herbal tea and sighed in contentment. Her husband wasn't helping either, trying to rub soothing circles on her waist and whispering 'calming' words.

"She's not in this world anymore." Her father's ability to anger her without saying much always amazed her. At their side three of his favorite crystal vases broke, and two more melted. Konoemon reacted.

"What are you doing?" he screamed. Kanako just laughed a cruel laugh. It was no surprise seeing as she had been raised by such monster. She had to inherit something from him. In this case, it was his delight in riling up others, even if she didn't show it often.

"Explain." The room started to tremble with magic power. "Where. Is. Setsuna?" she basically growled in his face at the same time she slapped her husband's hand away. He knew she didn't like to be touched by him.

She was astonished as Konoemon roared a laugh in that raspy, old man's voice. Kanako just broke two more vases; his favorite ones. But Konoemon didn't mind this time, he just smirked, almost sleazily.

"Well, why don't you ask your daughter?" with that said, Kanako didn't waste more of her precious time talking to that… whatever her father was.

"Kanako, wait!" Eishun followed her through the hallways. He could have accompanied her if it wasn't for his hand, again, being placed on her waist. It seemed this man wouldn't get the 'get away from me' message, so she made it clearer.

She send a magic shockwave to his body; enough to paralyze him for a day.

That was probably the happiest she had felt in a long time.

Now, to visit Konoka and clear out a few issues…

* * *

Hello, everyone.

To start, there's a few things I should say, mostly just to get it out of my chest.

_First_: I don't like Negi. Sure, he's handsome and whanot, but I don't exactly like how he behaves, or the way he's portrayed in the manga and anime. It feels like everything swirls around him. If he was given a little less attention I would accept it, but that never happened. Then there's the fact that he sneezes and blows clothes all the time. Now, come on! He's a fucking class-XXX mage and he can't stop the magic from reaching his nose? I'll be the first to carry the bullshit flag.

_Second_: I needed a few evil characters, and creating them all is not all that fun. Using already existent characters is easier and it gives the reader a clear picture of the people I'm using.

_Third_: Seiko, Noburu, Kanako, Kazuo -unfortunately-, Elliot, watchdemon, messengers, nurse dwarves, Ayaka's maids, Mamoru, Ai, Yasuko, Mizuki and Masato are all mine to claim. If you want to use them -and not only their names- ask permission, I have no problem in sharing them as long as you ask.

_Fouth_: **Thank you all** for supporting this fic and reviewing, you guys are awesome.

_And fifth_ -because this is important-: I'm gonna fry the next person who calls me 'sir'. Madam is fine -not lady-. Maybe El as well. Or Set-chan. Well, anything but whore and sir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning:** none. Feel free to read.

* * *

Knowing that one of the few people you love them most is not going to return is one thing. If it comes to that, at least you can learn to heal with time; you can lick your wounds alone and put up a brave front in front of your other loved ones, so they don't have to worry.

Kanako was unlucky enough to only love two people: the one that was gone, and the one who caused her to be gone.

"Mom-" Konoka stopped, shocked as she saw the tears spill from her mother's eyes. The young brunette had never seen her mother cry with such sorrow. Kanako sat on the couch as she held her bowed head with one hand and stopped her daughter from talking with the other.

"Just… don't." Kanako felt her throat close up as she realized that her beloved Setsuna wouldn't return any time soon, if ever. Konoka, of course, didn't know that. She didn't know who Setsuna was or the amount of suffering she had to go through for them.

Kanako felt the dread, the anguish and the anger swell up in her chest, like a brewing storm settling in the sky, ready to unleash at any time. No wonder she couldn't feel Setsuna's presence; she had broken the seal and returned to her homeland, a place no human could enter.

"Where is Springfield-san?" Konoka slightly flinched at the change of tone when her mother mentioned Negi. She turned her eyes to a spot on the wall behind her mother, feeling unable to face her directly and answer the question at the same time.

"I don't know. I told him to go away for a while." Silence followed.

"And Asuna?" Kanako had her eyes closed, probably trying to prevent her magic from lashing out at her own daughter, as disgusted as she was with her. Konoka started crying, but Kanako only repeated her question one more time, cold eyes piercing through her daughter. Her very pregnant daughter. Their life was so fucked up…

"She just… she…" Konoka finally broke down on her knees, sobbing her heart out at her mother, who listened to every word her daughter let out of her mouth. By the end of her story, Kanako was fuming and her nails were piercing though her hands' skin.

To think that Konoka was once her pride and joy made her feel like a fool. To realize that she once regarded Negi as a brilliant young boy made her want to laugh out loud. To think about Setsuna –and by extension Asuna- made her feel like crying and yelling altogether.

"Konoka." The young brunette looked at her for the first time. "You already know what I think about you right now, so I'll skip that part." Konoka nodded sadly.

"First of all, that child-" she refused to call it anyone's child yet, she wasn't ready to face it. "-will carry the Konoe name. If it doesn't, you may as well look for a job to sustain it because I'd disown you. I'm not about to allow another Springfield to step into my territory." Konoka sobbed once more, listening to her mother's words.

"What I mean is quite simple: only you and the child are to step on the Kansai Association temple. Springfield-san will only be allowed on special occasions." Kanako sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, suddenly realizing something. "Unfortunately, my words aren't worth shit," Konoka's eyes widened considerably as her mother cursed. "Konoemon will probably receive that bastard with his arms wide open after unknowingly accomplishing what he's been trying to do for years now." That last part was more for her, but she couldn't care less about Konoka at the moment.

Kanako sighed and stood up, then reached for her coat and put it on. She was frustrated, and just for a minute of sheer cruelty, she wished her father would just die once and for all, so she could take on the Kansai Association and be able to kick Negi's ass every time he would come near her territory.

"Setsuna is gone, Konoka. Away from this world and you will probably never see her again in this life." She put on her scarf as she coolly gazed into her daughter's puffy eyes. "I hope you know that, to some extent, it's your fault." She opened the door and paused for a second before turning to her daughter one more time.

"You will always be my daughter, no matter what." And with that she left, leaving a hopeful Konoka behind.

* * *

Everyone had gathered around the Ninth Realm palace, hoping to catch a glimpse of the returned heir. There were dwarves, orcs, nymphs, centaurs, harpies, succubus, vampires, werewolves, fairies, sirens, witches, and any other kind of demon anyone could think of.

"Long live the Queen and the King!" the chants of the creatures resounded. "Long live the Princess!" they cheered and laughed.

Inside the palace, Setsuna was finishing telling her family the tale of her life to that day. Everyone she once knew was reunited there. She spotted her great-grandmother from her mother's side, still looking as beautiful and deadly as always, her blade seeming sharper than ever. Then she saw her grandfather on her father's side, growling dangerously with his mouth full of canines.

Her cousins from her father side, all crow-demons, were tense, obviously trying to keep their wings at bay and not make the room more crowded than it already was. Her cousins on her mother's side, however, had no qualms about showing their dragon wings and spitting out a few words of hate.

There was nothing like home.

"I say we go to Earth and kill them all!" one of her cousins finally snapped. Surprisingly it was one of the crow-demons, Odette if she wasn't mistaken. A beautiful woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties, but was actually in her third millennia. Being a demon had its perks.

Almost everyone voiced their affirmative responses, readying their weapons for an upcoming battle against the Kansai Association. Fortunately for Setsuna, Evangeline was there to spot the massacre, as contradictory as it sounded coming from the ruthless vampire.

"Don't be so stupid!" she spat as she crossed her arms under her developed chest. Thankfully, Setsuna had been able to convince one of her cousins, who happened to be one heck of a witch, to age her body a little so she wouldn't have to suffer in her Lolita form anymore. However, she did have to endure Setsuna's jokes about her finally becoming a woman after six-hundred years.

"What did you say!" one of the crow-demon cousins exploded, unsheathing his katana and growling her way. Setsuna remembered him as the most hot-tempered relative she had, and that was a lot.

"What are you? Daft?" Evangeline retorted. "You know you heard me right!" she huffed as the other demon growled and stood up from his seat, lifting his sword and tensing his feet to attack.

The family reunion was interrupted when a strangled scream echoed. Every head turned to the hot-tempered demon, who had let his word fall and was grasping his throat. His eyes were unfocused as he clawed the floor and his breaths came out in wheezes.

"What the-!" the man's father yelled in surprise as he kneeled before his son and checked for the cause of his behavior. He found none.

"Apologize." Setsuna's calm tone came out as a whisper, but everyone heard clearly. She walked lazily towards her cousin, who was now an unhealthy red color. Everyone was astonished; she wasn't moving in any way that would suggest an attack. Her sword was dangling at her side and her hands were stuffed inside her pockets as she glared her cousin. Evangeline couldn't help but wonder how different was this Setsuna from the old one. Such power…

Setsuna lifted a hand and waved it lazily at her cousin, who finally collapsed on the floor, catching his lost breath and coughing his lungs out. Nobody moved; they all recognized the true predator inside Setsuna and the danger that it contained.

"Apologize to her." Setsuna whispered as her cold, red eyes glared at him silently. Her cousin bowed his head in submission and took one ragged breath before looking at a rather cocky Evangeline, who was smirking at him.

"I apologize for my rash behavior, Evangeline-san." He took another breath and bowed to his cousin. "You too, Setsuna..." he paused for a second before smiling lightly. "-sama." Setsuna just laughed and offered her hand to him.

"Now, there's no need for those tittles." She helped him up with just one lift. "I just needed you to calm down before I killed you." She smiled calmly, but her eyes showed that it was no joke, and her cousin shuddered visibly.

"Attention, please." Setsuna clapped her hands once and left them in that position as she looked at every member of her family in the eye. The sounds of cheering and laughter contrasted drastically with the tense atmosphere.

"Evangeline is a great friend of mine," she ignored the huff of protest from the blonde. "She's the sole reason I was able to come back, and I demand!" she raised her voice significantly at the last word. "-that she is respected as such." She strolled back to her place, right beside the blushing blonde. Setsuna smirked inwardly.

"Does this mean that I'll get grandchildren?" Noburu spoke from his spot, bouncing on his feet like a five-year-old. Setsuna had the decency to blush and cough into her fist. Evangeline looked like she was deciding whether to kill them all or run away and hide inside a cave for the rest of her life.

"Father, please. I harbor no feelings for Eva-chan." Noburu didn't seem to hear her and kept on cheering inwardly and bouncing on his thousand-year-old form.

"You hear that, Seiko? Eva-_chan_!" Seiko sighed at her husband. To this day, she didn't understand how she could fall in love with such an idiot. With a quick glance around the room, she could tell that everyone was wondering the same.

"Enough of that, let's go to the main point." Setsuna's great-grandmother from Seiko's side spoke for the first time. Setsuna remembered her vaguely as a sweet enough lady with a strong sadistic streak towards frog-demons. Apparently, she had a great grudge with them and, to this day, she had yet to forgive them. Setsuna never asked what the grudge was about, nobody did.

"So, what your… friend is saying," Setsuna twitched at the soft jab. "Is that we cannot take revenge on those bastards, right?" Evangeline nodded once as Setsuna just smiled at her encouragingly. "Why not?" Evangeline nodded once and stood up before walking to the center of the circle formed by the Sazurazaki-Tokugawa family, not feeling threatened at all. It may have been because of Setsuna's promise to protect her.

"You all know that there's an ancient treaty with the humans. A treaty that was signed at the Kansai Magic Association." She proceeded as she emphasized her last words. "They have hurt us demons for too long, that we cannot deny." Setsuna found it endearing how Evangeline looked like a little fish swimming cockily between a bunch of sharks who knew that couldn't touch her.

"For years, the Kansai bastards have developed specialized weapons to eradicate demons." Most of the demons gathered there growled, knowing very well what she was talking about. Bombs and mines especially made to kill them, a combination of forbidden magic and a strong feeling of hate towards demons in general. "Well, I've got news for you all. Even if those feeble weapons cannot hurt us higher demons, they can easily exterminate demons from the First, Second and Third Realm, and give the Fourth Realm demons a run for their money."

"Imagine if they used those weapons just on the three lower realms. They would kill half the demon population before we even got to them. Then what? Most likely a war. We would, of course, win, but at what cost? Half our population and humanity, which, as much as we hate to admit, is not completely at fault. On both sides we have innocents, and on both sides there are monsters." Evangeline took in every reaction. Everyone seemed to get her point perfectly, though they couldn't help but feel impotence and frustration. The only exception seemed to be Setsuna, who was smirking appreciatively at her. The blonde girl blushed and ignored her annoying know-it-all smirk as she sat down again.

"What do you suppose we do then?" Seiko asked calmly, suddenly seeing Evangeline in a new light. The small vampire was smart and she had guts, which was plain obvious just by seeing her. When she stood up in front of her family and made her point clear she confirmed her suspicions about her personality; sharp, straight to the point and very much crushing on her daughter. She would have to corner her at another time and ask about it.

Evangeline sighed. "Unfortunately there's nothing that can be done about it..." she paused and smirked evilly. "...for now." The Sakurazaki-Tokugawa family laughed, finally easing into a better mood. Even Setsuna's great-grandmother smiled, albeit just barely.

"Then, I say we forget about this issue for now and get out of here to celebrate with the others." Noburu proposed. All but Setsuna's great-grandmother, her parents and Evangeline stood there. The latter most likely because she didn't have anywhere else to be. They had only been a day there, and she had yet to know where she would stay, what she would do now that she was free and why the heck was she feeling like punching Setsuna and hugging her at the same time.

"Setsuna." the black-haired samurai nodded her head at her great-grandmother, who walked closer to her, allowing Setsuna to see how ...young... she really looked. It was clear as day that Setsuna's hair was a heritage from the older woman. In fact, if the God-Demon let her hair down, their charcoal-colored locks would look exactly the same. In addition to this fact, their facial structures were similar, especially on the cheek and lip area. It may have been a disturbing thought for many, but Setsuna couldn't help but think that those lips looked very delicate and plump. Now, Setsuna did not have the hots for her great-grandmother, but she could very well appreciate her beauty. She would have been a fool if she didn't.

The older, wiser woman put her hands on Setsuna's shoulders and squeezed lovingly. Setsuna copied her gesture, and added a pat as her own personal touch.

"I can see that you don't remember me much, do you?" Setsuna chuckled and shook her head. Apart from what she knew by her mother's tales, she didn't remember the 'old' woman.

"Last time I saw you, you were this tall..." she smiled softly as she patted her hip with her left hand. "I was playing with your little fingers and you broke mine." Evangeline's laughter resounded, and Setsuna scratched her cheek, embarrassed. No wonder humans didn't like family meetings; the anecdotes were too much to handle without seriously thinking about running away at least twice.

"Sorry?" the old woman just barked a laugh and shook her head.

"Don't be so stupid. I haven't felt so proud of a family member since Seiko's birth. All of my children are useless idiots, but at least I have a granddaughter and a great-granddaughter that are worth the daily back pain." Her deep lilac eyes gazed into her eyes lovingly, then a spark of mischievousness appeared when she turned her head to Evangeline.

"And now I have a great-granddaughter-in-law to add to my list!" the blonde woman glared intensely at the ancient demoness. "See? It's hard to find people that are willing to glare at me like that! She's a keeper, Setsuna, I tell you." But Setsuna wasn't listening that much. Instead, she was glancing at Evangeline and tilting her head to a side.

The blonde had been acting strange for a while now. First she went to confront Konoka and possibly torture the Hell out of her mind. Then, on their way there, she had been blushing constantly, and when the samurai asked, she would just growl and hit her for no reason –talk about bipolar. Now, she was acting all but Eva-like, and though it was cute, Setsuna wanted to know if something was wrong with the blonde bombshell.

Setsuna's thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she froze over.

_Bombshell?_

Well, it was true. Even since her witch cousin, whose name she didn't remember, managed to age Evangeline's body up to a reasonable age –twenty-three-, the blonde had become a very beautiful woman in her prime. It was hard not to ogle her at least a little bit, no matter the gender or personal preference.

"I would very much appreciate it if you don't include me in your weird fantasies, old woman," Evangeline huffed indignantly, her red eyes giving away just how much she despised the idea of being considered as Setsuna's... partner.

"The name's Fallon." The ancient demoness smirked as she tapped the blonde's small nose, earning an outraged gasp from the vampire. Setsuna was internally relieved that she wouldn't have to ask Fallon's name and get into an awkward situation. She would have to ask her mother to write down the names of her relatives so she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of them.

Setsuna turned her head just in time to see Evangeline glancing coolly at her great-grandmother, Fallon. Her semi-tight black dress fitted her perfectly, making her look like a model out of a magazine. Her long blonde locks reached to her symmetrical, round bottom. Setsuna idly noted that the tip of her hair bounced against the muscle whenever she walked.

"Now, now," Noburu tried to calm the hot-tempered blonde and the smirking Fallon, who seemed to be having the time of her life by teasing Evangeline. "Don't forget why we are here, Fallon-sama." the demon in question exhaled roughly, obviously annoyed at the interruption of her political grandson. Nonetheless, she stopped teasing Evangeline, and her mood changed from teasing to bordering kind as she once more walked closer to Setsuna.

"I have something for you, child." Setsuna bowed her head lightly as her only response. Fallon grunted as she walked to the other side of the room and stopped in front of a worn-out, ancient-looking chest. Nobody in the room was fooled, though. That chest oozed with dark magic, and the dwarven runes and elven carvings only made it more special. Anyone with enough brains or instincts would think twice before trying to even get _near _the shady chest.

Undoubtedly, Fallon was an exception. She took out an equally odd-looking key from one of the inner pockets of her coat and kneeled before the dark chest with a confidence only seen in those who have little to worry about in their lives.

The chest opened, and a wave of comprised dark energy flooded out. Noburu took a necessary step back, seeing as he was not accustomed to this power. He was not a dark mage or demon. He didn't have a special training because he knew a bit about everything. As a consequence, he was equally weak as he was strong. Too much power of the same kind of magic could damage him greatly. Seiko knew this, so she covered him with her coat, specially made by a crafty dwarf to bear great quantities of any kind of magic.

Fallon stuck her hand in and rummaged through the chest's contents like a little girl looking for a doll inside a toy box. She frowned visibly, then let out a triumphal sound and pulled from the chest an unknown object.

Seiko had to shield her husband against the dark power that flowed from the clothed object Fallon was holding. She summoned a barrier around Noburu and herself and watched as an important event took place.

Fallon walked closer to Setsuna, who was watching the object warily. It was dark, but not necessarily evil. Humans always seemed to think that darkness represented evil and light represented good. It wasn't completely wrong, but it was also far from the truth.

"This is Yaanagi," Fallon grabbed the worn down cloth and pulled, revealing a black sword, visibly covered in dark magic, which seemed to be pulsating around it like a heartbeat. Setsuna instantly felt connected to this sword.

"You surely remember the day your mother gave you Yuunagi," Setsuna nodded, her gaze never leaving the dark sword. Then it clicked. Her bloody-red eyes looked at Fallon in disbelief.

Fallon nodded.

"The twin swords: Yaanagi and Yuunagi. Commonly known as Death and Despair." Setsuna's eyes returned to the swords. Fallon couldn't possibly be giving her the two most powerful weapons in the three main worlds. Well, technically it was the twin of her own sword.

Yaanagi and Yuunagi were known all over the three worlds, though they enjoyed greater popularity in the nine Realms, more specifically in the Third and Ninth realms, the former being their place of creation.

The legend was pretty simple. The old King from the Third Realm had fallen in love with a young princess from the Ninth Realm many millennia ago, even before Fallon was born.

Their love flourished, and the bond they shared was so special that there was no single living soul that didn't know about it. The old King had all the dwarves of his Realm working on the perfect weapons for them; one that would symbolize their never-ending loyalty and the power their union would bring to their corresponding domains.

It took the dwarves an exact millennia to finish the twin swords, but in the end the effort was worth it. From the flames came out two perfectly alike swords, one black and the other white: Yaanagi and Yuunagi. The old King wasted no time in taking them with him and marching towards the Ninth Realm -it was a time when there were no restrictions to enter the other Realms.

The princess was delighted with the gift. The King had given her the choice to pick one of the two, so she chose the lighter one, having felt completely taken by it.

From afar, the Ninth Realm Queen, the princess' mother, watched silently as the King made her daughter happy. She hated her daughter and the prospect of her being actually content and happy made her stomach revolt in disgust.

The Queen's mind was unbalanced and her emotions had no boundaries. She had watched her daughter as she grew more and more attached to the old King. And now this.

Her eyes gleamed with jealousy and greed as she stared at the twin swords. She could feel the power irradiating from them, yearning for a fit master... a master such as her.

That same night, the princess was found dead in a gory display of blood.

The old King, overcome with grief and desperation, lost his mind and heart. He sold what was left of his soul to old spirits in exchange of two things: the name of his love's murderer and power to kill them.

The spirits conceded this to him and he was soon engulfed in a pool of his own madness and cruelty.

Blinded by hate, he declared war against the Ninth Realm, ignoring that it was a lost battle even before he thought about it.

But he didn't care. His hate was so big and his darkness so strong, that with every slice of his sword he would absorb the darkness of each victim, effectively tainting the obscure sword with an equally dark magic, unknown to anyone until that day.

By the end of the war, there were few survivors on his side, but he never surrendered. He just kept going day and night, searching for the Queen and the other sword. Rumors about it being in the clutches of the evil demoness had come to him.

Unfortunately for him, the Queen died before he could get near her. The sword he carried had called to its twin and tainted it with the same dark power, finally killing the greedy Queen.

The King was far from satisfied, though. He waited for a century until everyone had forgotten about him and thought him dead. Once he learned to conceal himself and the darkness of his sword, he marched towards the cemetery.

What happened that night was so horrendous, so sick, no one dared to talk about it. The old King kidnapped the bodies of the princess and the Queen. The latter was found days after in such a condition that would make anyone feel ill and turn their heads.

The princess never appeared.

The swords, however, were found many years later within the darkest cave of the Ninth Realm, resting against each other and covered in dry blood. They named the dark sword Death after the old King, who used the sword to kill and avenge. The white one was named Despair, for the myth said that anyone who had the lighter sword in their hands could hear the despair and desperation in the princess' voice, coming directly from its blade.

But the tale didn't end there.

The Ninth and Third Realm had to make a choice on who would keep the swords. At first nobody wanted them, as they were believed to be cursed with ancient magic. The rulers of each Realm decided that they each would take one.

The rulers were not slow in mind, and the soon found the potential in them. They became tainted with the dark magic, and thus greedy for more power. They also discovered that, for some reason, the swords could only work at their full potential if they were near each other.

Another war came, but this time there were neither two nor three Realms fighting for the swords. Heaven and Earth wanted them as well.

The greatest battle on history started.

And it finished just as fast.

It was decided that the rulers of Heaven, Earth and Hell would gather and destroy them.

Now, Setsuna had no doubt about how much of a blatant lie that had been.

"You know I can't take that," Fallon smiled knowingly and, with brute strength, impaled the sword on the floor.

"You will, because you are the only one who could even carry both swords and not succumb to the temptation." Setsuna stared at the sword, a glint of distrust peeking from behind her intense gaze.

"How do I know it's not going to attack me like Yuunagi here?" behind her, Seiko bristled visibly.

"What?" her cold tone showed just how angry she was. If not, her pointy fangs and glowing red eyes were a dead giveaway. Setsuna tilted her head.

"You didn't know?" Setsuna turned to Evangeline, who merely shrugged. She had told the blonde at some point after their seals were broken.

"The reason I ran away to Earth was because Yuunagi here attacked me," silence followed the next minute. Seiko and Noburu were still stunned at the revelation. Fallon only had a knowing smile. Setsuna and Evangeline suspected she knew more than them of the matter.

"The day you gave it to me it waited for night to come before it almost cut my head off," Fallon noted how Setsuna remarked how the sword acted on itself. "I fought with it, and almost lost. I had to open a portal somewhere else, though it was supposed to be within the Nine Realms," she looked at her great-grandmother, confirming her suspicions about her taking part in that accident from her childhood.

"The sword was fighting its instincts, Setsuna." Fallon sat kneeled before the black sword and traced the side of its blade. "The legend of the old King, the princess and the Queen is true. My great-grandmother was there to confirm it. It's too bad she died long ago, quite the charming lady she was…" Fallon stood up and took one step back before keeling again in front of Setsuna.

"For years, the two swords have called to each other. It is believed that the souls of the old lovers are trapped inside them. Setsuna," the black-haired samurai lowered her gaze at her. "The night you were attacked was because the sword actually felt _content _with you. It rebelled against you and attacked you because it didn't want to forget about its twin; about its true love." Setsuna thought it was quite sappy, but she kept her mouth shut, no need to anger the swords after all.

"Yaanagi has been… unstable as of lately. You can clearly see it by the way it acts," she pointed to the dark waves oozing from it. "It needs its partner, but they can't be left alone without someone to watch over them," And that's where Setsuna came in, of course.

"Why don't you… tame them?" Surprisingly, it was Evangeline who spoke first. Setsuna turned, astonished when she found the blonde looking at the sword with a hint of fear behind her weary eyes. Fallon shook her head firmly, still kneeling before Setsuna and the sword.

"I already tried, but every time they would strike back and beat me. I came close to death quite a few times when trying," she chuckled, and Evangeline thought she was either an idiot, or just a madwoman.

"Then Setsuna appeared into our lives," she looked at the woman in question. "It was amazing. I was walking down to corridor to greet you on the day you were born, when Yuunagi here started… well, it was _alive_." She emphasized just how much that meant. "Until that day, it worked just like any other sword, except when near Yaanagi." The madwoman chuckled again.

"So you gave it to your five-year-old great-granddaughter to see what happened?" Seiko asked in disbelief. Fallon nodded once.

"I admit that it was stupid of me. You could have died," she spoke to Setsuna. "But Yuunagi was starting to grow restless, and Yaanagi was starting to behave the same way. I couldn't let two forbidden swords, because that's what they are, wander at night trying to slice everyone in the castle."

"I see your point. Yuunagi has been quite… excited once we entered the Ninth Realm yesterday." Now that they were talking about the swords as if they had life, everyone was staring at them in wonder. "I suppose it has to do with Yaanagi being here." Fallon nodded again, and even smiled a little.

"When he couldn't feel Yuunagi, he almost killed me, so I had to seal him inside that chest over there. Left me a little gift too…" Fallon lifted half of her shirt and coat, letting the others see a big scar going from side to side. "Damn bastard almost sliced me in half."

"How do I know he's not going to attack me like Yuunagi did?" Fallon laughed at Setsuna's question.

"It's impossible for him _not _to attack you. You just have to prove yourself worthy, as you did with Yuunagi. I warn you, though. He's going to be pissed about you having Yuunagi in your hands." Setsuna nodded once and unsheathed Yuunagi then and there, smirking when the dark sword pulled itself from the floor and started to tremble. Everyone but Setsuna distanced themselves from the two fighters. Setsuna just smirked and positioned herself in a defensive position.

"Come here and get her if you want her so much," she taunted, using her most irritating tone to infuriate the black sword, if it was capable of emotion that is.

The sword leashed.

* * *

"Sir, we found another body." A growl could be heard from the other side of the desk, where a blonde, handsome man was sitting.

"This is the fifth this month. What the Hell is going on!" he yelled frustrated as the wood of his desk broke down under his superior strength. The smaller man in front of him cowed.

"Sir, we found traces of human energy on this one. We traced its source… It comes from the Kansai Magic Association." The blonde man froze over, his baby-blue eyes hardening with hate.

"Did you check the wiccan bloodlines?" the smaller man nodded shakily and showed him some papers he had brought with him. The bigger man read them quickly, and then dropped them as if they were on fire. The smaller man watched as the blonde man's glare hardened even more when he finished reading.

"I should have known that scum of Konoemon wouldn't keep the treaty" The blonde man shoved the papers on the smaller man's chest with force. "Call the others for a meeting," the smaller man nodded from his position on the floor, having fallen before.

"What do I tell them?"

"Tell them we have a human who is about to get us all into a war," the smaller man panicked and saluted to his superior.

"Sir, yes sir!" white wings spread, he flew out of the place as fast as he could. The blonde man sat in silence for about five minutes, before sighing and rubbing his nearly-wrinkled temple.

"Fucking Konoes."

* * *

Well, that was it...

This is dedicated to WhatHurtsMeMost. Don't bother looking her up, she only reads and doesn't write anything.

**READ!**

One last thing, though. I was suggested to use you guys in the story. You know, as Setsuna's relatives and stuff. I can twist it a little –more- and make you appear in the chapters if you wish so. Just send me a review or PM with the name you want –make it realistic, please- and the species, kind of relative, etc. you want to be. Age, if you want as well, and a short description. If not, it's okay because I'll just make up one.

**Thank you all** for the support you have showed so far. It's awesome to read your reviews, they keep me writing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dedicated to all those bananas around the world...**

* * *

Warning: none as of yet. Maybe...

* * *

"Left! No, right! No! No! MY right!" Fallon yelled exasperated as Setsuna received yet another slash across her left arm. Yaanagi was using its darkness against Setsuna, who hadn't even have time to grow completely accustomed to her newly founded strength.

Setsuna and Yaanagi broke their struggle and distanced themselves. The samurai was trying to think about a way to defeat the enraged sword and not destroy the castle in the process. It would be so much easier if her relatives weren't there. She could just let herself go and knock Yaanagi down a peg or two.

A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She made the terrible mistake of loosing focus for just two seconds, and Yaanagi lashed again against her unbalanced body, effectively sending her body clashing against the opposite wall, creating a hole on it.

"Seems to me that you're busy. We'll come back later, then!" a teasing voice called from the door frame. Setsuna didn't even had time to knowledge the three girls at the door as Yaanagi tried to slice her body in half.

"Oh! Come in, kitty-cat!" Fallon smiled brightly as she reckoned the silver-blonde girl in the middle, who was blushing lightly from embarrassment at being called that by the matriarch of the family.

"Nice to see where your priorities lie, old woman," another girl with fox ears and a seemingly permanent smile on her face spoke to Fallon as she closed the door behind her. "I'll remember that next time we're in a battlefield. Let your little Kitty-cat' come to rescue your sorry, scrawny ass." Fallon ignored her as she walked to the younger-looking girl who she had called Kitty-cat and glomped her.

"Fallon-sama, please!" But Fallon ignored her pleas and kept snuggling her blushing form. Once she was t¡completely satisfied, she let go of the blonde girl and greeted the third girl with a smile.

"Hello, Rin." The stoic, silver-haired girl nodded back at her and greeted her with the same coldness her blue eyes showed.

"Fallon-sama." Fallon knew that was about everything she would coax out of the Yuki-onna for the day, so she turned her head lazily to the girl who had called her and huffed.

"What were you doing with my Kitty-cat, Jurina?" The short-haired blonde just rolled her eyes and smiled at her while licking her lower lip. Fallon's right eyebrow twitched, already feeling the upcoming argument they surely were going to have.

"Why, I was merely taking a stroll with these two lovely ladie-" Ice covered her mouth, and she fell to the floor clutching to her sealed lips. Fallon fell too, but from uncontainable laughter.

The blonde which had been glomped by the matriarch sighed as she helped the iced girl from the floor. The short-haired blonde, Jurina, nodded her head in appreciation and crossed her arms, completely failing to pout as her mouth was still frozen, and would continue to be until Rin decided it was enough punishment for trying to flirt with her, and Kathleen (Kitty-cat) to an extent.

"What is Setsuna doing with that sword?" Kathleen asked once she recovered from that vicious glomp. Fallon merely shrugged and looked back at the scene behind her. She found herself frozen on her spot, and not precisely from Rin's power.

Setsuna was actually beating down the sword with her own hands. They could clearly see a dark glow around her hands, which were bleeding from punching the raw material the unbreakable sword was made of. The samurai, however, wasn't backing off from the fight just because the black object wouldn't give up.

Fallon's eyes landed on Seiko, who was protecting her husband from the dark waves the sword, and now Setsuna, were emitting. It was a colossal fight, and the castle started to tremble lightly under their feet. Everyone was awe-struck at the sheer power they displayed in front of them. Then, without warning, Setsuna grabbed the obscure sword by its blade and let out a dangerous growl as her snow-white wings stretched from her back. The witnesses contemplated in wonder as the dark sword's energy started to falter slightly.

Setsuna just growled more and got her face closer to the blade. That was when everyone thought she had lost her damn mind. Getting your face near a blade such as Yaanagi's was an immediate sign of pure insanity. Evangeline's curse was heard through the room as the blade saw that chance to attack. It started struggling against the bleeding hands of its captor, causing an even more profuse bleeding. For a moment, Fallon feared that they would never heal again.

Setsuna tilted her head backwards before letting out a mighty roar, effectively stopping the blade from struggling. The room fell into a deadly silence as Setsuna's fangs showed and her wings seemed to grow bigger than before. Her eyes transformed into some form of slits, and their red colour only became more pronounced.

Fallon reacted almost immediately and enveloped the the three blondes and the Yuki-onna around her with a protective spell. At her side, Evangeline mumbled some words in Latin, and Fallon realized that she was helping her reenforce the barrier.

"Rin, unfreeze Jurina," The silver-haired demoness merely nodded and waved her hand lightly in front of the brown-streaked blonde. "Jurina, prepare yourself. You too, Kath." Both girls nodded.

Jurina's joking demeanor changed almost immediately as small scales surrounded her arms and part of her legs, protecting her from almost any spell. Her hands started glowing red and her fingers looked slightly longer and more slender. Behind her, Kathleen took out two hatchets from behind her back and positioned herself in a defensive stance. She lifted her upper lip slightly, letting her canines show just how sharp they were. The scar running through her delicate lips, grazing the left side of her chin, only helped in making her seem more dangerous, in spite of her young frame.

"Rin, use surround the barrier with ice, but make it as thin as possible so we can see what's going on outside this barrier." Rin nodded, and the same ice that had covered Jurina's mouth before started growing on the walls of the barrier.

"But, Fallon-sama, what about Seiko-sama and Noburu-sama?" Fallon merely laughed as she ran her long fingers through her dark hair.

"Seiko it a top bitch, and Noburu is a dunderhead. There's nothing that can kill those cockroaches." Kathleen just nodded, not finding any plausible argument to fight those words. Fallon's hand rested upon her shoulder and Kathleen calm face turned to her. Fallon was smiling as she looked outside the barrier.

"See for yourself, Kitty-cat." Kathleen obeyed immediately. The sight that greeted her was downright confusing, with a side of hilarious.

Seiko and Noburu were inside another barrier, probably made up by a combination of Noburu's vast knowledge of spelling and Seiko's raw magic power. Inside the impenetrable barrier, Seiko was scolding Noburu as if he were a misbehaving child. Considering the dangerous situation they were in, since they were the closest to Setsuna and the cursed sword, they seemed to be just fine. Kathleen's rational mind couldn't fully grasp that idea, but she accepted her protectors just they way they were.

A deep growl interrupted her train of thoughts. Everyone tensed and the barriers were enforced. But they faltered just as fast.

In front of them, Setsuna was actually _biting_ on the blade. Actual, real, iron-piercing bite. The blade's dark energy was faltering rapidly, and Setsuna took this advantage to hit it once more with the closely lying Yuunagi. Yaanagi's reaction was almost immediate. The fluttering energy faded completely,leaving the dark-haired samurai with her teeth still holding the blade securely against her mouth.

"You can let go now, you know?" Fallon spoke amusedly as she walked closer to the growling Setsuna. The samurai looked at the sword in her teeth with obvious distrust, then turned to look at Fallon with even more distrust, eyes showing what her mouth couldn't.

Fallon gaped at her.

"Are you actually doubting my word?" Fallon asked in disbelief as she crossed her arms around her. Setsuna nodded firmly. Behind them, Evangeline and Jurina laughed.

"Well, _I _would doubt your word too if you sent me to another world with a killer sword running after my ass," The vampire spoke as she smirked. Beside her Jurina doubled in laughter as Fallon huffed like a child. "Oh, come on, bird-grain, let go of the damn sword." Setsuna grabbed the hilt of the black sword and carefully let go of it. Surprisingly, there were no dents on the blade. What kind of material had the damn dwarves used?

"Now what?" Setsuna asked as she lifted the dark sword in the air and examined it. Now that it was not moving, she could fully appreciate the details on it. They looked exactly like Yuunagi's. Its exactitude was almost scary, to be more precise. No wonder they were called 'The Twin Swords'.

"Well... I'm not quite sure about what comes next..." Every head turned to Fallon as she finished. In front of her, Seiko started growling dangerously.

"You're telling me that you almost killed my only daughter for these stupid swords, and now you are 'not quite sure' about how to proceed?!" Her face was twisting in a mask of rage as she stepped up to Fallon, who was merely an inch taller than her.

"I think that's pretty much it, aunt Seiko." Seiko just growled, trying to ignore Jurina's sarcastic tone as her fire-breath started showing from behind her throat. Fallon gulped and laughed nervously while caressing her own right arm.

"Now, Seiko. Let's calm down for a minute here. Hey, Rin..." But her calling was to no vail. Rin, and pretty much everyone else but Seiko, was not in the destroyed room anymore, leaving her to defend herself against an angered mother.

"Great..."

* * *

"What do we have here?" It was eerie silent inside the morgue. The bodies lying on the tables only fueled the blond man's anger further. Another man, who was scribbling down something on his board, sighed tiredly and took off his rimmed glasses before rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing good, Nero, I'm afraid," He put on his glasses and, with a steady hand, removed part of the sheet that was covering the corpse in front of them. Nero had to turn his head and close his eyes at the sight before him.

"That's... that's just sick, Dr. Cross," Nero covered his mouth as he tried not to gag in front of the doctor. "Are you sure that the Konoe clan did this? It seems a little too... I don't think the Konoe family would go this far to get angelic energy. Even they are not this deranged, I'd like to believe." The doctor just pierced him with his wiser gaze.

"If you are expecting me to tell you that this act of particular cruelty was committed by a demon, then you are deadly mistaken," Before Nero could protest, the doctor motioned to a particular nasty hole on the dead man's chest, where his heart should have been. "I found traces of holy water combined with some kind of powder and dark energy. I have no idea about _how _someone was able to combine and create a weapon capable of this, but we both know it wasn't the demons." Nero nodded his head grimly, the obvious gap on the man's chest wasn't helping him process things any better.

"As you already know, demons prefer to use their hands, and only the more powerful do relay on dark energy, sometimes. However, a combination of light and dark magic is almost unbearable for both species, angels and demons alike. Not to mention that this wound is almost _artistic_. It surely took at least thirty minutes to complete it and remove the heart without actually spilling unnecessary blood," Nero couldn't help but think about how much the man on the table must have suffered before his final death came. He could only pray that he was well and happy in his other life.

"Now, look at the other wounds..." He showed Nero the lashes on the man's arms and lower abdomen. "These _do _look like they were made by demons. But, if you look closely, you can clearly tell they are too symmetric and perfect to have been made by a rabid demon on the loose. Not to add that we would have caught on the demon already." As much as Nero hated to admit it, the doctor was right as always, which meant that he couldn't slay any demon on the long run.

"Nero, the first body was not like this," he walked to another table, and Nero followed closer, dreading to see what was under the other sheet. Dr. Cross uncovered it, but this time Nero didn't have to close his eyes or hold his food down. The body of the woman lying on the metallic table was almost untouched, except for the various scratches and, obviously, for the small hole on her chest, where her heart should have been. This seemed to be a peculiar similarity between the bodies.

"I see you noticed the trait they share, or lack of it, to be more exact." Nero absolutely detested when the doctor joked around like that, even if he kept his perfect poker face on.

"To spare you the other images I'll tell you now that all of them are missing their hearts, finger prints and even entire fingers in the case of bodies number three and seven," Did he really have to put numbers on the corpses? "Number eleven, the first one you saw, also had part of his flesh removed, near the left side of his waist. For what purpose, I don't know." He walked to his desk, which was settled on a corner of the immense room. He shuffled around one of the drawers and hummed in content as he pulled out two old files and walked to the awkwardly standing Nero.

"We suspected the Konoes because these killings are just like those made to the werewolf clans three hundred years ago in The Hunt. Remember when they ripped their hearts out to prove their skills?" Nero shuddered as he recalled exactly what the doctor was saying. Those years were better forgotten. Nero may hate demons, but that wasn't an excuse to hunt down an entire species just because they thought it was the right thing to do.

"Then there is the fact that we actually found traces of their signature magic on bodies number three, four and five," the doctor proceeded with his explanation. "I know you are not a firm believer of instincts, Nero. But I must warn you that I feel something coming. Something that will affect all of us, and I'm not referring to Heaven only." He was right, Nero never believed in that old-fashioned superstition. He always relayed in facts and cold logic. But through the years he had learned to listen to the old doctor, who never failed in his predictions.

He just hoped that, for this time at least, he was wrong about his hunch.

* * *

"Did you have any notice of Setsuna-san?" Ayaka asked Asuna as she sipped from her tea cup. They were currently sitting outside her mansion with some of their friends, those who they believed needed to know about Setsuna and that had happened to her. It was basically everyone who knew about magic and also cared for Setsuna.

"Nothing. To be honest I haven't used that portal thing she gave me," Ayaka was about to protest, but Asuna cut her off before she started. "Besides, I have a feeling that I shouldn't use it just yet." Silence followed.

"I just can't believe Konoka-san and Negi-sensei would do something like that..." Spoke Yue from Asuna's left, followed by a collective nod and grunts of affirmation from Mana and Chisame.

"Does anyone know where is Kotarou? He was supposed to be here today." Asakura asked as she crossed her arms under her chest. At her side, Sayo was still thinking about the bomb Asuna had dropped on them. The young ghost had always been fond of Setsuna, who had been the second one to come up to her defense when the girls in the old 3-A class tried to hunt her so many years ago, believing she was a bad ghost.

"He had to work, but he said he would come here once he was finished." Kaede spoke with a slight smile of sarcast. Something that surprised everyone when it was perched on the kind-hearted girl's face. "Negi-san was staying in his house as well, so he had to make sure he would be alright." Outraged screams echoed around the table. Clearly no one liked the idea of Negi staying with Kotarou. The fact that Negi was still in Kotarou's house was probably because the red-haired boy had lied to him. Kotarou would never allow anyone who had hurt Setsuna inside his house, not only because she was his friend, but also because Kotarou was a firm believer of the chilvalry code.

"Why was Negi in his house, anyway?" Haruna asked in confusion.

"Negi told him that Asuna-dono, Konoka-san and Setsuna-dono were having a sleepover and Asuna-sono kicked him out." Kaede explained and, once more, silence followed.

Asuna stood up quietly and excused herself before walking away towards Ayaka's mansion. Nodoka tried to go after her, but a soft hand stopped her from taking the needed step. The purple-haired woman turned to the sight of Ayaka's soft eyes.

"She needs time to think and process things right now. Going after her will only make things worse." Nodoka nodded gloomily and went back to her place, feeling disappointed that she couldn't do anything to help.

Suddenly, the sound of a gun being loaded echoed in the silence. Everyone turned their heads to Mana, who looked like she was royally pissed off. Her golden eyes started glowing dangerously and her weapon was emitting dark chi, visible to anyone with trained eyes.

They should have expected that she would react like this. Mana was one of Setsuna's closest friend and, much like Asuna, she had a temper like no other. There were a few differences with Asuna, though. For one, she wasn't friends with Negi. She had never really liked him that much to begin with. And then there was a small detail: she didn't feel any remorse in killing with an excuse.

The dark-skinned girl turned her cold eyes to Kaede, who was watching her intently. On the outside she seemed calm and collected, and she probably was. But, if anyone checked her hands they would find her shurikens ready.

"Mana, relax." Mana only growled in Kaede's direction.

"Calm down? You expect me to pretend that everything is fine?" Despite her serious face and tone, Kaede was not going to be fooled. Mana was really angry, and her demon was getting out of control. She could feel the seal placed upon her break slowly. That would only cause more troubles, especially with the Kansai Magic Association. Kaede had to act, and she had to do it fast.

"Ayaka-san, please contact with Asuna-dono now." Ayaka stood and walked away without any questions. She may have had little to do with magic, but she could feel just how delicate the situation was. She left Kaede talking with Mana and prayed that they didn't fight near the house.

"Asuna! Kaede needs you right now," Asuna walked out of a nearby room and looked at her with an expression between annoyed and confused. "It's Tatsumiya-san, I think something is happening with her." Asuna didn't need to hear more, and dashed towards her friends.

She found Kaede and Mana struggling on the floor, their weapons alarmingly close to each other. Asuna didn't even have time to panick before Kaede actually yelled at her from her compromising position.

"Contact Setsuna-dono, now!" The rest of her words were interrupted by a rather vicious punch from the gunslinger. "Tell her Mana's seal is fading away!" Another punch. Asuna nodded her head quickly and concentrated on relaxing her body and mind. She thought about tha strange ocean of nothingness that Setsuna had showed her before departing with Evangeline.

She opened her eyes and felt a sudden rush of excitement at finding herself in the dark place inside Setsuna's mind. She called her name two times, just like she had been instructed and in front of her, Setsuna appeared. Asuna felt the tears gathering in her eyes. It had been a day, but it didn't feel like it.

"What is it, Asuna?" Setsuna frowned when she saw the tears and the distressed look her friend was carrying with her.

"Ah... We may have a little problem." Asuna shuffled with her boots as she grinned sheepishly. Setsuna just lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, Kaede told me to tell you that Mana's seal is, what was the word... fading away!" Asuna proceeded to explain what was going on on Earth; from the moment she arrived at Ayaka's mansion to the fight Kaede and Mana were having right then. Setsuna's frown deepened as she placed her right hand under her chin, striking a thinking pose.

"That is not good. Mana's seal is not supposed to break so easily. Something must be happening on Earth to unbalance magic this much. Odd things have been accuring here as well. Tell me, how long has it beee on Earth since I left?" Asuna looked confused but she answered nonetheless.

"Almost two days," Setsuna's nodded her head and hummed. "Why? I thought you knew that." But Setsuna, surprisingly, shook her head.

"It's been two centuries here, Asuna."

"Say what?!" Setsuna laughed with that deep voice she had acquired, successfully making Asuna blush unintentionally. "How come it's been two days here and two-hundred over there?"

"Do you remember that remake of Alice in Wonderland we saw once on Tv?" Asuna nodded, not quite getting what Setsuna was trying to say. "Alice spent almost a year in Wonderland, but once she returned to her original world, it had barely passed an hour. The same concept applies between Hell, Heaven and Earth, though in Hell it's a completely random and in Heaven is a set time." Asuna tilted her head and Setsuna chuckled.

"Between Heaven and Earth there's a set time. For every day on Earth, a year passes on Heaven. But, Hell is much more complicated, because there is not a set time. Maybe a day passed on Earth and a century on Hell. Or maybe it only passed an hour, and in Hell it also passed a century." Asuna's mouth was hanging open in disbelief. "I know, it's funky."

"Wait, so I missed two-hundred years of your life!" Asuna whined. "I'm going to have to catch up with all of that?!" Setsuna smiled and nodded calmly. "Well, damn it all!" Asuna tried to kick the ground, but she just flipped over herself and remained floating on the nothing.

"As much as I'd like to stay and chat, I'll feel much more assured if I send someone to stop Mana right now. I'll make sure the time lines are connected, so you don't have to worry about waiting for long until someone shows up." Setsuna walked closer to the still floating Asuna and hugged her tightly to her body. Asuna returned the show of affection with enthusiasm.

"Just do me a favor, will you?" Asuna looked at Setsuna with determination as the samurai spoke.

"Anything for you, Setsuna."

"Don't stress her out too much, please."

Asuna could only tilt her head and stare at her friend in confusion.

* * *

And that's about it, dear readers. For now at least.

I already explained that time line thing, but I'm sure that most of you would probably ask why the hell did I write about Setsuna's arrival if two-hundred years had already passed. Simple: because I had to.

The parts of the story that I wrote about are not always connected to the present time on Earth, so you'll have to figure that out. Soon, though, the timelines will be the same. And if you ask about Heaven, I'll explain later on.

As already stated in the last chapter, if you have any interest about being _in _the story, just message me with the information already stated before.

**Thank you all** for supporting my crazy ideas, keeps me going.

Oh, and for those who have been wondering, I'm already starting to write chapter ten on this fic and chapter two on School Trip. Probably going to edit it as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dedicated to my little cousin, who's about to come to this world after many, **_**many **_**years of torturous wait. You better be prepared little squirt, because I'm going to have **_**so**_** much fun with you; playing with you, spoiling you rotten and teaching you every single prank I know. Your parents are going to hate me, but in the end it will be worth it.**

* * *

Warning: If I gave my warning it would be spoiler, so I'm going to finish it at the end of the chapter…

* * *

Just as Asuna was about to ask Setsuna what she meant, the darkened world disappeared under her feet and she returned exactly to the same moment she had closed her eyes. Even if Setsuna had warned her about it, it was still quite stunning to see it first-handed. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought she was completely crazy a long time ago.

Her trail of thinking was interrupted when her instincts kicked in and she rolled to her left, just in time to see a very sharp, very dangerous shuriken piercing through what little air she had left behind. Her head snapped angrily at Kaede, who simply made a sound between a chuckle and a grunt as she tried with all her might to hold Mana down.

"Asuna-san! Contact Setsuna-dono!" Kaede grunted from her position. Asuna winced when a particularly sharp claw grazed the ninja's right bicep, making Kaede hiss and slightly lose her grip on Mana. "Quickly!"

"I already did! She said she's going to send someone!" Asuna cursed as she ran towards the struggling females ad jumped on Mana's freed side. The gunslinger tried to shook her off, but Asuna would have none of that.

"Darn it, Tatsumiya! Stop this already!" Asuna managed to say between pants and kicks. At her side, Kaede wasn't doing any better. Mana was getting out of control way too fast for their liking. If they couldn't hold her down, she may be able to do something she would regret for the rest of her life.

Mana let out a mighty roar as she stood up, carrying her startled friends with her and walking towards the front gates that led to the street. Her steps were low and wobbly, but they were firm and determined. Kaede's eyes opened considerably.

"She's..." Kaede didn't get to finish. A large claw grabbed her by the nape and threw her towards Ayaka's house with great strength. Kaede clearly felt two ribs crack when she collided.

"Asuna-dono! Don't let her cross that gate!" Kaede had never yelled with such desperation in her life. If her suspicions were correct, then Mana was partially lucid and not so out of control as they thought. No... Mana was out for blood and revenge. The slowly breaking seal had weakened so much that the warrior had recovered most of her old powers and memories.

The problem lied in the fact that outside of those gates there were civilians. Mana's inner demon did not care about collateral damage as long as she got her revenge on those who had dared to experiment with her and place a rather unstable seal on her proud persona.

Kaede wanted to agree with her. She wanted to agree _so badly._

"Easy for you to say!" Asuna grunted. Mana was obviously winning that fight.

Kaede's heart picked up as she stood up, limped towards the struggling figures and attached her body to Mana's side once more. Her ribs screamed in pain, but the ninja decided to ignore it for the time being.

A violet bundle blurred past them and settled between their bodies and the large gates.

"Yue!" Asuna grinned with relief, still shaking from the force she was fighting. Yue merely nodded and took out her wand.

As Yue conjured some sort of magical barrier around them, Nodoka finally snapped out of her stupor and summoned her book. Her eyes widened considerably once she finished reading Mana's current profile.

"She's after the Kansai Association!" Nodoka couldn't believe the words that had rushed out of her mouth. It seemed incredible that the same Mana, who had server for years under the Konoe clan, was now doing her best to run and slaughter them all. The image that had appeared in the book made her stomach flip. Hundreds of different ways of torture appeared in the pages, using real members of the Konoe clan as demonstration.

"What!?" Asuna yelled as her face received a vicious punch, barely avoiding the claws.

"I feared as much." Kaede mumbled from her spot. "When is the help coming, Asuna-dono?" You could tell by the strain in her voice that she couldn't hold on much longer.

"How should I know? Setsuna just told me they would be coming soon." Kaede didn't even have time to think about her words before she was launched across the backyard for a second time. This time though, she was prepared, so she landed on her feet with the grace of a cat.

Asuna's head snapped up as a extremely powerful energy invaded every fiber of her body and chilled her to the bones. She cursed mentally when her grip on Mana loosened, giving the gunslinger a great opportunity to send her crashing down on top of Kaede.

Mana's body tensed visibly as she crouched down in an offensive position, staring at Yue with cold yet wild golden eyes. The violed-haired girl merely returned the look and stood her ground as the barrier around the perimeter seemed to thicken.

Out of nowhere, and almost in an anticlimactic way, a dark hole appeared under Mana and swallowed her whole, leaving no traces of her existence behind.

Nobody moved.

"Can anyone explain to me," a soft, almost too sweet voice sounded from above them. Nobody dared to turn, as they froze in time when they easily recognized the voice of their friendly nightmare. "Why the fuck did I have to come here and save your asses _one more time_!" the screech alone made their fingers curl.

Asuna turned lightly to where Evangeline's voice had sounded, right on top of the roof of the mansion.

"Well, you see Eva-ch- Holy shit!" Asuna's jaw dropped fully at the sight of a much older, very angry and obviously pregnant Evangeline. Everyone's line of sight followed the same route from Evangeline to her belly at least a dozen of times, still finding it hard to connect the dots. It seemed like they missed quite a lot in the last _two days _the blonde was gone. The blonde didn't seem too happy about it.

"B-But.. how... why... what?" Asuna's rambling only helped to rise the blonde's anger. The two women flanking the vampiress chuckled visibly at the scene before them; Eva was so cute when she got mad.

"Shut up you two!" Evangeline snapped at them as her arms tensed at her sides. The two women kept on chuckling, only more silently. The tall girl with short blonde hair and fox ears smiled goofily and managed to poke her waist without having her fingers cut off.

"But it's just too cute!" Her goofy smile exploded in a joyous laugh. "Every single person you know reacts the same way!" Evangeline took a swipe at her, but the laughing girl jumped and landed soundlessly on the floor, right beside an awe-struck Ayaka. "And then you get mad and act like an angry kitten!" Evangeline almost snarled, but managed to compose herself at the last second. "See? I rest my case." The foxy woman chuckled one more time as Evangeline huffed.

"Whatever, lets get out of here before these kids starts giving me Hell again. I swear, no more brats after these little-" The other woman, who had remained at the side of the vampiress all that time, covered her mouth before the obvious profanities could get out of it. Evangeline seemed to calm down slightly, and the red-headed woman at her side sighed in relief. Unfortunately, the foxy blonde had other ideas in mind.

"Keep saying that, Eva-chan. We all know that you can't stop sexing it up." The blonde fox-woman laughed in mirth as Evangeline stuttered embarrassed.

Outside of the happy bubble the newcomers were currently in, the rest of the people in the backyard were nothing short of rebooting their inner systems. If anyone had come to them two weeks ago and told them that they would see an older, pregnant Evangeline on top of Ayaka's mansion's roof, they would have sent them to the nearest psychiatric hospital. Now, they were actually seeing the living proof of Evangeline actually carrying life inside of her instead of killing and maiming it. Indeed, life was full of surprises.

"Jurina, that's enough!" The red-headed girl hissed loudly, the echo of her voice resounding through the silent residence. Asuna wondered just what kind of lifespan this girl had. They had learned the hard way not to mess with Evangeline... much. Now, she couldn't imagine anyone stupid or suicidal enough to try and annoy the _pregnant _vampiress.

"But... but Naomi!" The foxy girl whined almost childishly. Naomi had other plans, though.

"No. You know we can't go messin' with Eva-san like that, much less in her state." Her accent a little rough, but her voice sounded like crackers dipped in honey. Only then, Asuna noticed the strange witch hat on top of her head. She felt dumb too, because that hat was bigger than Eva's belly, and that was a feat that spoke for itself. The blonde looked like she was carrying quadruplets, not twins.

"And, 'sides, we both know that she'll take it out on Setsuna. And then, Setsuna will take it out on you." Naomi made her point clear with her sound knowledge. "And then you will take have your revenge by poking fun on Eva-san and she'll kick your butt swiftly and painfully." Jurina puffed crossed her arms and huffed lightly, but she didn't argue against the blatant truth. It had happened so many times that they knew exactly how that was going to be. Jurina had learned the hard way that Evangeline alone was a menace on her own, but pregnant was a whole new level of evil.

An awkward silence followed.

"So... Eva-chan," Asuna regarded the twitching blonde. "How's been life treating ya?" The blonde merely growled. Then, much to the dismay of every human on the place, she jumped from the roof and landed swiftly on the floor, right beside Kaede. Now, the sight of a pregnant vampire jumping from a third floor should have been funny if not for the heart attacks it nearly caused.

"Still the same hard-headed dork, I see." Evangeline mumbled in an annoyed manner. Asuna decided not to argue back and reminded herself that this Evangeline was not the same from two days before, if the round stomach was anything to go by. For the blonde it had been two centuries; quite a long of time compared to their feeble forty-eight hours.

The girl named Naomi jumped down as well, holding onto her big hat as she landed with as much grace as her companions. The redhead, however, crouched over Kaede and began mumbling some words in a language no one could decipher. Before they could question the big-hatted lady though, Kaede stood up at and smiled at her as if she never had her cracked ribs to begin with.

"I take it you're the 'help'?" Kaede smiled lightly as she scanned the newcomers. With a nod of satisfaction, she walked around a little to test her healed bones. "You're definitely the help."

"Yeah, yeah. Quit shi- I mean, _fooling _around." She had stopped herself just in time before she could curse. Having children was too hard for her taste. "How come Tatsumiya snapped like a damn dog with rabies?" The air suddenly shifted, and Asuna noted that this was probably not the best time to chat around and catch up with the blonde. It seemed like Kaede had noticed too, seeing as she nodded her head and opened her eyes just lightly before answering.

"Although I can accurately say that this has been happening for the last months, my sources discovered that something has been going on for the past century, maybe more." Everyone gathered around Kaede and Evangeline, forming a circle around their informants.

"At first, little accidents were regarded as mistakes from the sorcerers. Barriers broke down, causing disasters around small towns or fairly new cities, usually leading to a bloodbath due to the uncontrolled demons that were able to infiltrate." Evangeline nodded. "Then, about ten years after these little mistakes started taking place, something greater happened. You remember 'The Hunt', right?" A growl echoed and every head turned to see the playful blonde gritting her teeth and glaring at nothing in particular. The most curious thing was that her fluffy ears were gone.

"Calm down!" Evangeline ordered in a hiss, and Jurina had to obey. Everyone but Naomi seemed confused.

"I'm sorry, but what is 'The Hunt'?" Ayaka was the one to ask. Kaede sighed mentally; she had forgotten about the lack of magical history they knew. She turned to the group and crossed her arms before explaining one of the biggest events in history, possibly the only one that had managed to soil the Konoe name with proof to back it up.

"The Hunt was basically a witch-hunt. No offense." Kaede looked at the red-headed demon with the big hat, who merely chuckled and shook her head.

"Nobody really knows _when _it started, but it was a century ago, give or take," Kaede frowned. "Rumors about werewolves being evil creatures started spreading around the world. People would pay the hunters to kill them and bring their heads or skin. Soon enough, killing werewolves became a sport for pure pleasure." Kaede was interrupted by Haruna.

"But I thought werewolves _were _evil creatures?" Evangeline hissed as she stretched her arm in front of Jurina, effectively impeding her from ripping Haruna right there and then.

"You fool. Werewolves are not such a thing. They are highly intelligent creatures whose only goal in life is to live and stay in tune with mother nature. Unfortunately, the Konoes didn't think about that." The girls blinked, and Kaede took that as a cue to continue.

"That's right. The Konoe clan was seeking for the extinction of the race, so they dedicated years to the hunt of werewolves, and they almost succeeded." Kaede's lip twitched as she finished. "More than a hundred of clans... all of them wiped out." A somber silence followed. They could only imagine how many werewolves died during those years.

"It's just not fair," Jurina interrupted. "The werewolves never fought back unless necessary." A snarl ripped out of her throat.

"Eventually, they had no other choice but to seek refuge elsewhere," Kaede continued. "Heaven refused to shelter them, but Hell had no qualms about it. If you think about that, it's quite contradictory."

"And then?" One of the twins, Fuka, asked.

"And then a member of the Konoe clan stepped up and unmasked her family as the rotten bastards they really are. She sacrificed herself for those few werewolves that were still alive and in the run. I don't remember her name, though. All files regarding her existence are confidential." Kaede finished with a sigh.

"You would be surprised if you knew who she was." Evangeline mumbled with a little smile perched on her face. "Right now, she should be trying to crawl out of her grave to hunt down her family." The blonde laughed loudly as everyone watched her curiously.

"So? Who is this mysterious lady?" Asuna asked with the little patience she had left.

"Konoe Seiyu," she paused for a minute, taking in the faces of the girls around them. Jurina, Naomi and Kaede were startled. They knew exactly who that was. "She was Konoemon's wife."

* * *

"Konoka, please!" Negi pleaded from the other side of the door. He was cold and a little bit irked at the brunette, who wouldn't let him come inside his own house. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, knowing this was the hormones kicking in.

"Please, Konoka. Let me in so we can talk." He was a minute away from using magic to bring down the door. All he wanted to do was step inside his property and sleep in his warm bed, maybe even cuddle with the mother of his child. _His _child. Not Setsuna's, he had to remind himself of that feat. A feat not even the invincible warrior had accomplished in years of relationship with the brunette, a feat that only took him months.

"What do you want Negi?" Was this girl deaf? He had been at the doorstep for the past thirty minutes, begging her to allow the red-headed boy to talk to her.

"I just want to talk to you, Konoka. Just talk." He softened his voice, hoping to smooth his way through Konoka's stubborn streak. "Can we do that, please?"

A minute passed. He was about to knock the door down when a soft click was heard from the other side of the wooden door. He brightened up when he recognized that sound as the lock on the other side. He touched the handle lightly and pushed down, effectively opening the door, allowing him to finally step into his house.

"Konoka?" He called after the brunette, who was sitting on a nearby couch with her legs cuddled close to her chest, tears streaming down her beautiful porcelain cheeks. The sight alone made him cringe. A crying Konoka was not as beautiful as the smiling one, he decided. In order to correct this mistake, he would have to act as the doting partner _again._

"Oh, honey, come here." The honey-laden voice spoke as he walked closer to the broken brunette and hugged her form to his torso. "Everything's going to be fine, you'll see it soon." The brunette didn't respond. In fact, she didn't move an inch. Negi was getting tired of this.

"You know? I spoke with your grandfather earlier." Konoka stiffened almost visibly, her eyes widening lightly at the mention of Konoemon. "He's a great man, you know. He wholly approved of us and... well, he allowed me to take this to the next step. As any man with honor, I have to take responsibility." Honor? Konoka wondered where was their honor. Negi was surely an oblivious idiot if he thought he had any honor left after their recent actions.

"Konoka Konoe..." Negi kneeled in front of her, and the brunette wondered if the foolish redhead was actually going to do what she thought he was. Negi took out a small, black box from his pants pocket and opened it, revealing a rather odd-looking ring inside. Negi obviously didn't know anything about women's taste in jewelry. That rock looked like a snake eating it's own tail. Or a mouse. It was difficult making out what it was.

"Will you marry me?" Oh, so he really was that stupid, Konoka mused dryly. To think that she even harbored any kind of feelings towards this boy was a a horrible wonder. She stood up and, without facing him, walked towards the front door and opened it. Her body was shaking and her lips were pressed into a thin line, indicating her slowly drifting patience.

"Get the _Hell _out of my house."

* * *

After the initial shock worn out, the girls bursted into a frenzy of questions. They horded around Evangeline and poked her around for answers. The blonde gave nothing away, however. In fact, she was deadly silent and, if anyone looked closer, like Naomi, they would have seen the sweat running down her forehead and her slightly laboured breathing.

"Alright, ladies, break it off. Give the vampire some breath." The redhead shooed them. Jurina was right beside the blonde, helping her walk towards the nearest seat. It seemed that the pregnancy was actually taking a toll on the dark mistress.

"Go straight to the point, and make it fast. These brats are getting ready to kill me." She mumbled the last part as she burried her face between her pale hands and rubbed her cheeks tiredly.

"To sum up, after 'The Hunt', these rare mistakes became rather common. The magical world thought of these as simple slips, but recent events have changed this view drastically." Kaede took out a torn piece of paper from her inner pocket and handed it to Evangeline, who snatched it and scanned its contents with angry eyes.

"What the f-" she sighed tiredly. "What is this?" Kaede chuckled at her near-slip.

"The last reports on unusual deaths. Unfortunately, these deaths are not common at all. You can clearly see the same pattern in their wounds, and the lack of hearts." Evangeline frowned and glared directly into Kaede's eyes.

"These are angels." Kaede nodded tersely as she crossed her arms under her ample bosom.

"All of them, yes. But there is more to that." Kaede took another piece of paper out of her other pocket and Evangeline didn't even wait for her to hand it this time. Her usually cold eyes widened in surprise as she re-read the paper in her hands. A minute of silence followed, rudely interrupted by the same piece of paper being crumbled down by claws. Everyone took a step back when they felt Evangeline's dark aura rising and pushing through their minds. Asuna instinctively blocked Ayaka and the twins, who were the nearest warm bodies.

"I should have imagined that they would be involved." The blonde growled dangerously, her hands wrapping themself protectively around her belly. She stood up and mumbled incoherently as she walked back and forth. Asuna frowned, not really understanding what was going on. She couldn't fathom what the other girls were feeling, seeing as they weren't as informed as Asuna was. Having a suddenly pregnant, older Evangeline rambling about angels and werewolves after two days of seeing her old, not pregnant self would be quite shocking for anyone.

"I have to go back and talk to the Council about this immediately," Evangeline waved her hand nonchalantly and a black hole, much like the one Mana had disappeared through, appeared on the floor, a few meters away from Ayaka, who had squealed and attached herself to a blushing Asuna.

"I'll contact you through Kagurazaka," Evangeline nodded her head and, if Asuna's eyes weren't deceiving her, the blonde was actually smiling at the ninja. "The Sakurazaki-Tokugawa family appreciates your collaboration. We are in debt with you." Kaede bowed respectfully and smiled warmly, eyes sparkling with something unknown.

"Congratulations, Evangeline-dono. You are going to be a fine mother." With a huff and a blush, Evangeline disappeared. Naomi bowed and jumped into the black hole as well. Only Jurina was left. The short-haired girl saluted in a cheerful manner and laughed merrily as she jumped on the hole as well.

After the hole closed, Ayaka took a minute to check the state of her house. Fortunately, there were only a few marks on the ground and other cracks on the walls, a few broken columns and she definitely had to buy a table a two chairs. The house, however, was still nearly intact. A nice change compared to the last fight that had taken place in her property. She then turned her head in Kaede's direction and frowned impatiently.

"Well? Is anyone going to explain what is going on?" Her gaze shifted to Asuna, who was looking everywhere but at her. The girls around them nodded their heads, agreeing with the blonde. Kaede merely shrugged her shoulders and walked calmly into the house, signaling them to follow her lead.

"Ayaka-san, perhaps we may need some tea for this. I'm afraid the explanation is a little long, and even I am missing some parts." She looked at Asuna, who blinked twice before realizing it was her who had the missing parts of Kaede's story.

"Don't bother with the monkey, Kaede-san. She seems as lost as we are right now." Asuna huffed indignantly at those words, even if they were partially true.

"Now, don't start just yet. I'll get the tea. Does anyone want a snack?" Almost every hand was raised in the air, eagerly looking at the host. "Figures." With that, the blonde disappeared behind a door, mumbling all the way. "Animals, the lot of them." Without her notice, a particular redhead watched her every sway as she practically catwalked towards the kitchen.

Five minutes passed, and Kazumi was the first to break down.

"Alright, I can't take it anymore. I just saw one of the weirdest things in my entire life, the silence is killing me, and I don't see any snacks on this table!" With that she walked towards the kitchen, leaving a few stunned girls on her trail.

Kaede merely chuckled, and that strange sparkling appeared behind her eyes again.

"Kazumi-dono was always the first to know about something, so it's only natural she feels uncomfortable right now," Kaede leaned on the chair, making herself comfortable. "I'm sure she will be over it once I give her all the 'juicy details', as she usually calls them." Nobody knew what to make out of that, so they just sat there, awkwardly waiting for the tea.

* * *

"I will tell you nothing!" A man on his early twenties, tied to a table made of rock, spat at the obscure figure of a man in front of him, who waved him off and laughed hysterically.

"Oh, boy. You are seriously mistaken. You don't need to _tell _me anything. Your body," A recently polished sword grazed the man's stomach. The obscure figure leaned in, taking in the scent of the blood that poured from the scratch. "Your body will be the one to tell me everything I need to know about you." The blade cut the man again, this time more deeply. "Your screams will tell the tale of your life, and your cries will show me your true nature." A finger, long and covered in scars, ran over the newly-formed wound, gathering as much blood as it could. A wet sound followed; a lick.

"You are sick!" The man on the table trashed, his heartbeat hammering against his ribcage. The figure, however, paid him no mind. His raspy, unnatural voice hummed a famous lullaby as his scarred fingers ran across the blade of the sword, almost treasuring it.

"You know..." the voice trailed. "Your friends were just like you; acting tough and biting at the air like dogs," The voice laughed again, the tone indicating just how much of a loon was the man in the shadows. "But then again, how can you bite when you have no teeth?" The sudden change of tone alarmed the angel lying on the table. Anyone who went from hot and cheerful to cold and bitter in less than three seconds needed immediate attention.

"They say that everyone's true nature reveals itself when the time comes," The figure's face showed a rather twisted smile, full of yellow teeth and cavities. "But whoever 'they' are didn't know that there are people," The angel winced when those teeth were covered by an equally disgusting, almost black tongue. "There are people like _me," _The maniac laughed once more as he waved the sword back and forth, its movements being carefully followed by the angel's frantic blue eyes. "People who are not patient enough to wait for that stupid right moment." The erratic hand impaled the knife near the angel's right ear.

"I am so... so tired," The maniac hissed as he retreated to his dark corner and mumbled to himself. "Tell me, don't I look tired?" The angel didn't answer; he knew better than that. "Of course I do. And, of course you know!" He yelled as he stalked closer to the tied angel.

"You know something that you are not telling me..." the maniac growled out, shaking the angel's shoulders with scarred hands. "TELL ME!" He spat again, coating the angel's perfectly-carved face with his saliva. "WHERE IS SHE!" He asked as his hands contorted around the angel's throat. "Don't play me a fool. I know that you know where she is. Now tell me..." He leaned closer to the angel, who had his eyes tightly closed in fear. "Tell me, and I will kill you quickly. No pain..." He started mumbling to himself, though the angel was clearly hearing everything. "No pain. No more pain..." The maniac backed away as fast as he had leaned, whimpering as he clutched at his head. "Please stop the pain... Please..." The tortured man started rocking back and forth as his wails reached the angel's ears. The tied man almost sighed in relief, but the wails suddenly stopped and an eerie silence surrounded them.

"I'll stop your pain..." The voice spoke once more, this time sounding as dead as the owner's soul.

The last thing the angel saw was the knife stabbing his chest and a scarred hand gripping the handle, cruelly caressing the carvings of a name widely known around the world.

_Konoe._

* * *

Hell yeah! I really liked this chapter, and I absolutely love the way I leave everything hanging. The warning was, obviously, angry pregnant Evangeline.

I'll make you guess who was the scarred piece of work at the end of this chapter. My guess is that you won't guess at all. On a side note, I should really stop playing Batman; Arkham Asylum. And I should really stop memorizing the Joker's phrases.

On _another _side note, I have to recommend you guys a story. I don't know if you noticed, but Xinthos is writing another KonoSetsu fic featuring a derpy Setsuna. It's really funny -at least for me. Its name is **Angels and Office Workers**. Check it out, yeah? It doesn't hurt to leave a review either.

So, yeah, you know how it is. Read and review if you liked it. **Thank you all** for the support.

As a response to the interesting review TailFire sent: No. No harem this time, sorry. I could work on it once I'm finished with this one if you'd like. If that's the case then I have a question for those who'd like harem in another Negima story of mine in the _very _uncertain future:** What couples, people?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning:** Confusion ahead. By now you should be accustomed to it, though...

* * *

"If you are trying to annoy me you are doing an outstandingly good job." Evangeline growled as she entered the ballroom, where Setsuna, Fallon, Seiko and Kathleen were talking calmly, which was a rare thing considering how sickly sweet Fallon got every time she was near her pupil.

"What?" Setsuna asked dumbfounded as the blonde glared at her. All fears for her life disappeared once she saw the state Evangeline was in: ragged breath, protective hands around her stomach and sweat running down her forehead. Obviously, she had used magic in her trip and it had taken its toll on her body, but that still didn't explain why she was curling her hands around her babies in such a ferocious way.

"This matter is a lot more complicated than we thought." Evangeline twirled her hand in the air and a black hole appeared on the floor, summoning Mana's unconscious body from the infinite cave. Setsuna stood up and walked briskly to her fallen friend's body, examining her wounds first and then her physical appearance. Then she told Kathleen to take Mana with her and keep her unconscious until she could take a better look at her. Kathleen disappeared with Mana's body through the door that led to the stairs.

"Is everyone alright?" Setsuna asked in worry after Kate was gone. She knew that if Asuna hadn't contacted her then it was probably okay, but she had to check with the blonde who had witnessed everything first-handed.

"Kagurazaka has a few scratches and the ninja had a few cracked bones, but she's fine now." Evangeline spoke, still not letting go of her round stomach. Setsuna frowned, then took one tentative step closer to the tense blonde, whose maternal instincts were at their peak.

"Are you alright?" Setsuna asked in a soft tone, and the rest of the occupants took that as a cue to leave the room and give them space.

Evangeline's mouth twitched into an indiscernible smile when she heard the honesty in the black-haired woman's voice. She took one... two steps closer, and let herself be engulfed in a protective embrace, soft yet dangerous hands wrapping around her in such a way that she couldn't help but smile genuinely at the care the other woman showed her, in a special way that was only theirs. No one else's.

"I am tired." _And scared, _she thought. But she didn't want to worry Setsuna just yet. As the Queen of the Ninth Realm, she already had her own chores and responsibilities as the sovereign. The blonde would wait until it was safe to say that the danger was real and not just a feint.

The taller woman nodded against her silky hair and let out a breath, making the blonde one shudder imperceptibly. One of the hands that were previously embracing her was now caressing her stomach in delicate, swift strokes. Evangeline felt the twins kick their happy response, and was grateful that, this time at least, they used little to no strength.

"Come on; time for you to rest." Setsuna kissed her forehead gently, making the blonde woman purr contentedly at the attention she was receiving without being interrupted.

She let herself be guided to their chambers, and offered no resistance when the samurai tucked her in bed and lied next to her, a protective arm over her swollen stomach. Evangeline hummed in approval and rested her own pale hand over Setsuna's, carefully lacing their fingers as they felt the babies kick harmoniously inside of her. Only when both of them were like this they would calm down.

"Mana's seal was-" A finger silenced her. A century ago she would have cut the offending extremity without a second thought, but things had changed drastically.

"We will talk about it once you rest. And don't think you will talk me out of that, missy." The same finger tapped the vampire's nose, making it twitch cutely in the process.

"I think your tittle is getting to your head. Whatever gave you the right to give me orders?" Evangeline asked, feigning annoyance when she was, in fact, glad that she was being taken care of after such a rough, taxing day. Setsuna's left hand -the one covering her stomach- caressed her once more.

"I think it was you when you said 'I do'." Setsuna mused as her lean form spooned the blushing vampiress from behind, her face dangerously near the blonde's creamy neck. "You _do_ remember our wedding, don't you?" A yelp was all she got from the blonde as soon as she ended her words with a nip.

"If I wasn't so pregnant, you'd be convulsing from pain on the floor." The words were an obvious lie: there was no way that she would do that to Setsuna just because she showed her the much wanted attention. But still, she had a reputation to maintain; Hell knows that Jurina could do with the information on her 'soft' spot for Setsuna.

"I thought the mood swings were over a month ago?" Setsuna teased, receiving a well earned swat from her companion. "Easy there, we don't want these little ones to start complaining, do we now?" The black-haired woman hummed, effectively convincing Evangeline to stop moving. The blonde knew first-hand what it was like to carry the little royal descendants.

"Now, love, please rest. Do it for them at least." Setsuna tried to convince the blonde once more as she used her free hand to put away a lock of golden hair that was obstructing her view of the vampire.

"Only if you stay here tonight. You know that these greedy ones only let me sleep when we are together." Setsuna kissed her cheek, silently agreeing to the terms. Lately, Evangeline had been having a rought time between researches, travelling around the Realms to inform them about the situation on Earth and then trying to be a mother as well. The samurai would do just about everything in her power to make her life easier.

"Anything for the mother of my children."

And they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"She kicked me out of my house!" The dry sound of the jacket being thrown away was followed by an indignant huff from Negi, who crossed his arm in an annoyed manner as he stared at the man in front of him and regarded him with impatience. "Konoemon, you surely understand the implication of that! _My _house!" He sat down on the leather chair in front of the patriarch of the Konoe family.

"Well, you know how pregnant women are, Negi-kun." Konoemon tried to reason with the angered boy. "You just need her to give you time and-"

"Time?! Konoemon, I think the age is catching up with you. Didn't you see me arriving here with all my stuff?" Konoemon ignored the jab and caressed his beard calmly. Certainly, Konoka seemed to be set on _not _having Negi in her life anymore. Considering the boy's personality and her own, it was just a matter of time before it happened. It was too sad, though; Negi would have been a remarkable addition to the Konoe clan.

"Well, while she gets her senses back, you can stay here in the Konoe house, Negi-kun." Konoemon rang a silver bell, which had been hidden in one of the drawers of his oak desk. A maid walked into the room, bowing respectfully before the two men in the room.

"You called, Konoemon-sama?" The old man nodded.

"Take Negi-kun with you and give him the room next to the one that belonged to Konoka." The maid noted the use of past tense when referring to the ojou-sama of the house. "Tell one of the other servants to get his things for him. From now on, Negi-kun is a special guest in the Konoe house." He announced with an authoritative tone. The maid, clearly unimpressed by his display of power, retreated for a minute to give the instructions to one of the men that worked for the Konoes. She came back and did as ordered, showing the red-headed boy his new bedroom. Once he retired into his new room, seemingly content and satisfied with... _hinself. _The maid sighed in relief when he was out of sight; the boy was really hideous and very much disliked among the servants in the Konoe house. They would always side with Konoka and Kanako sama.

_And Setsuna._

She shooed away the voice in her head, paranoid that someone could hear her forbidden thoughts. Her feet took her back to her room, and she locked the door behind her before sighing in relief.

Setsuna's name was not to be mentioned in the house unless you wanted to be kicked out of the mansion. The only one who could talk about the samurai and remain in the building was Kanako-sama, and that was mainly because she was Konoemon's daughter. The maid never really understood why the old man hated the stout-hearted warrior; she had always been so good to all of them. Setsuna was Konoka's bodyguard and ex-lover, something that put her in a higher position than the other servants of the house, and yet she always greeted them in the halls, never forgetting that she was once in their position.

Tomorrow, everyone would know about Negi's stay in the mansion and would feel the same dread she did. But, whatever the Konoes wished had to be done in spite of the personal feelings in the matter.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see that's next."

The poor maid had no idea.

* * *

"What do you mean 'we can't accuse the Konoes'? Clearly they are responsible for the deaths!" Nero yelled in exasperation at his boss, an ancient archangel called Kryos. But the wiser man just shook his head, his hands laced together above his desk.

"We have to get more proof about their participation in this. Not just their magic scet. Many powerful mages can copy another mage's scent if they touched their bodies before." Kryos made the universal sign to stop Nero from talking: lifting his hand. "The Konoes -specially the men it seems- may be rotten bastards from the lowest kind, but we cannot judge them because of the deeds in their past. We can only wait for now, that is the decision of the Council." Nero tightened his lips. Once the Council made a decision there was little to do about it.

"Then... what about our friends? What about the families?" Nero lowered his head in defeat, his voice sorrowful and hopeless. "How am I supposed to tell them that there is little that we can do for now?" He didn't understand. Was this really all that angels were? Pacific creatures that remained impassive until something dangerous actually happened? If so, he rather be a fallen angel.

"They will have to hold onto their hope and pray." Was Kryos mystical answer, the same one that he gave Nero every time he was going one of his existential doubts.

"Prayers are not bringing back my friends, but I'll be damned if I let this go on!" Nero stomped out of the room, leaving a speechless Kryos behind. The blonde angel, though temperamental, was always a reasonable man. It seemed like this time, Nero's patience had come to an end. Maybe, Kryos mused, the blonde man was never really destined to be an angel and live in the luxurious commodity that was the forever-neutral Heaven. _Maybe, _Kryos thought, a shimmer of hope in his eyes, _maybe Nero could finally bring the change that we all need around here._

Kryos relaxed against his chair, his musings never leaving the blonde angel that had stormed out of the door mere minutes ago.

* * *

Konoka was terribly sick. After the previous night, when she kicked out Negi, she went directly to sleep and practically fainted on the bed that still smelled like a mix between Setsuna's scent and her own. For a brief moment she felt like a guilty creep, but she figured that she could indulge for at least one more night before she returned to the real world. She had bills to pay and a baby to take care now.

Her plan was easy: get up, get a job, keep going. Unfortunately, her stomach didn't exactly agree with her mind, deciding to give her the nightmare of her life at six a.m. As she devolved all the contents of her stomach, she remembered about one particular time in her youth, when her mother warned her about the pain that was having children, but that it was all worth it in the end. Konoka had yet to see the bright side of this.

"Konoka?" It seemed as if Konoka had summoned her mother, because there she was. In all her past-forty glory, standing at the doorstep of her bathroom, watching her daughter with a mix of disgust and understanding. Maybe it was understanding disgust? Or was it disgusting understanding? Konoka couldn't ponder on the thought, an her stomach rebelled again.

"Oh, so it has started." Kanako mumbled, still not getting used to the idea of her daughter pregnant. At least the red-headed brat was not around this time.

"Where is Springfield-san?" She asked once her daughter was done with her morning sickness. Konoka washed her teeth and drank a glass of water before answering, her face almost cold.

"I kicked him out." Kanako didn't know how to feel. Her daughter let go of Setsuna, Asuna had undoubtedly gone with her, and then she chased Negi out, only to be left completely alone. What did she really want?

"What are you going to do now?" Kanako asked as she stared into her daughter's chocolate eyes, the same ones that she had. Her daughter only sighed as she sat down on the toilet, hiding her face in her hands.

"I was thinking about getting a job, but..." She hesitated, not sure about how to tread with her mother. "I don't have any experience, and there aren't many jobs out there that would allow me to live as comfortably as I do now. I suppose that I will have to look for an apartment and start from zero." Even as she said those words, they still sounded so alien. She had never had to work in her life, the house was sustained by Asuna, Setsuna and Negi, while she took care of the cleaning and cooking. She now realized just how stupid she had been.

"That would be a good route to take if you weren't carrying my grandchild in there." Kanako immediately dismissed Konoka's plan. "You only have nine months to prepare yourself, maybe only eight." Konoka cringed. "How will you earn money once your maternity leave is over? And that is only if you get a nice enough job. Who will take care of the child when you are away? Your friends? The father?" Konoka refused to even knowledge Negi in the matter. "Are you ready to face the real consequences of your acts?" Konoka stood up abruptly, throwing her arms in the air and hollering.

"I don't know, alright?" She exploded. "I have no fucking clue about how to do this!" The tears streamed down her face, unstoppable. "I know I blew up everything! And I am going to live with the regret my whole life!" Konoka seethed. "But I will try to give this baby the chance it deserves, because it's not its fault I am a screw up mother!" There, she finally said it. Her knees buckled at the mention of the life growing inside her, slowly becoming an important part of her present and future.

Kanako grabbed her shoulders firmly and helped her stand up.

"If you really were a screw up mother that baby wouldn't be inside you." Kanako spoke, serious. "If you are a bad mother, then what would that make me?" Kanako sighed. "I never really paid you much attention once you entered Mahora, to be honest. I had thought that you were in the right path to become an adult, I trusted Setsuna and the rest of your friends to help you grow up. I forgot that you were just a fourteen-year-old girl, just like them." Kanako tightened her grip on Konoka's shoulders.

"You saved the world while being merely children, and that was a curse as well as a blessing. All that spotlight shone upon you all, and you didn't know how to react; it overwhelmed you and, in a way, changed your life style." Kanako shifted her gaze to the floor. "I failed as a mother, Konoka. I failed to protect you. I am sorry." She finished solemnly.

"Oh, mom!" Konoka attached her body to her mother's, hugging her older body in a dead grip. "Please don't say that. You were far from a bad mother." Konoka struggled to say between sobs and hiccups. Her mother's hands rested on her back, soothing her. They remained in that position for a few minutes, before backing away slowly from each other.

"I am not here to talk about my skills as a mother. I came here to see how my daughter was." Kanako's gaze hardened. "Did Springfield do anything for you to kick him out?" Konoka stopped her from going further than that, shaking her head in a negative gesture.

"That's not entirely it, mom." Konoka took a breath before telling her mother about Negi's behavior the night before. As the story progressed, Kanako found herself more and more stunned in her spot. She knew that the redhead was an idiot, and unlike Asuna, he interpreted a poor role at it. However, she had never thought about him being _that _much of an idiot. And now... now that idiot was hosted in her house. She would be damned if she allowed him to stay there. Then again, that was probably her father's doing, so she probably had no say in the matter.

_Unless..._

Would she dare?

Kanako frowned as she sank deep in her own mind, weighing the possibilities and probabilities. If she did gather enough courage to do what she was planning, then she would finally be a free woman, uncaged and unchained from that hideous family, which had done nothing but cause her grief through the course of her decently long life.

Then again, being part of that family was also the biggest problem. On on hand, they could just let her be, maybe bugger her for a little while and threaten her about keeping her mouth shut. On the other hand, they were very likely to just murder her for dishonoring them in any way.

Then there was Konoka, who was obviously powerful and oblivious enough to be left alive. Then again, they could kill her just as easily with a stupid enough imaginary reason. Either way, they would be screwed, no matter what Kanako did.

She hadn't come just for Konoka and her morning sickness. Kaede had actually come to her house the night before, showing her some alarming reports about her family being involved in a 'classified case', as the angels used to name their most gruesome, disturbing cases. The scent that characterized her family members was discovered in angels' bodies, which linked them directly to the murders. And while Kanako didn't doubt for a second that they were involved, she didn't want to be dragged into their mess, and obviously she didn't want her precious daughter to be dragged into the mess.

Unfortunately, that seemed to be impossible. Konoka, being the most powerful mage in the world -as much as Negi denied that to himself-, had been a target ever since she was born. The fact that she was a Konoe gained her the mistrust of angels and the unconditional hate of half the demon population and wariness of the other.

Kanako's plan had been rather simple. Divorce Eishun, renounce to the Konoe name and go into hiding with Konoka until the waters calmed. However, she hadn't really thought about Konoka's pregnant state, which made things a lot more complicated. They couldn't trust her connections, seeing as they were dirty with the money that came from the Konoe family founding.

It seemed like she would have to stay in the Konoe state. She would also have to warn her daughter about the recent events, and unveil the true face of their family in the process, something she had been unaware of for a long time now.

As she gazed into her worrying daughter's eyes, dread filled her heart. The brunette was far from innocent, but she didn't know the nature of her heritage, Kanako's only wish was to separate her from it as much as possible.

"Konoka..." Her daughter regarded her with a guarded look. She had clearly seen the changes in her.

This would not be an easy explanation. Once she finished explaining Konoka the true dangers they were to face, things would never be the same.

She could only pray that Kaede would keep her word.

* * *

Inside Ayaka's mansion, silence reigned.

After explaining the details of the differences in the time lines between the three worlds, Kaede had proceeded to tell the girls everything that she was actually allowed to reveal to them. She had only left out the details about Evangeline's pregnancy, seeing as only she and Setsuna could tell them; and then there was the fact about Setsuna being the current Queen of the Ninth Demon Realm and owner of the two most deadly weapons in existence. Asuna only knew about her royal tittle, not the coronation. How could she when she had seen Setsuna's new form only two days ago?

"And how exactly do you know all this?" Asakura asked skeptically. Kaede's knowledge seemed to be far too much, even for a trained ninja. The taller girl only smiled, understanding Asakura's mistrust about her information. A good journalist always knew how to spot something fishy, or in this case something missing. But Kaede had promised not to reveal everything.

"My informant is someone reliable, I assure you. It's someone really close to Setsuna-dono, if you must know, and we contact each other the same way Asuna-dono contacts Setsuna-dono: mind link. The information about the Konoes being involved in the angels' deaths is something that has been investigated for a while now, though only recently they actually found a strong enough scent to localize the owners. It's a process that not even I understand completely, but it takes a lot of time and magic."

Just when Asakura was about to question her more, Ayaka clapped her hands together, interrupting the pink-headed woman.

"Alright, people, the day has been long enough. Let us sleep on this and discuss about it another day, once it settles in." The blonde didn't wait for her friends to answer, or even show the slightest sign of agreement before she walked up her stairs.

"For once I agree with Ayaka, we should think this over, then meet again." Asuna said as she stretched her arms upwards and walked towards the front door, fully opening it. "Time to go, guys. Shoo." She rubbed her neck, sore from the fight, as her friends stood up one by one, and retired to their own houses. The only ones remaining were Kaede, Yue and Nodoka.

"You want anything?" Asuna asked, already feeling her sore muscles scolding at her. Nodoka was the first to notice and, being the nice woman she was, she decided to give Asuna a brief summary of what she had seen in her magical book when she took a peek at Kaede's thoughts.

"It concerns Konoka-san actually." Asuna's face hardened immediately, her body language screaming danger.

"What about her?" Nodoka glanced at Kaede, who nodded her head, allowing her to continue.

"Asuna, you have to get Konoka back. She's in great danger." Asuna frowned. Nodoka was a very honourable person before anything, so she obviously had a reason to ask Asuna such a thing. Yue, who had also seen the contents of the book, was the one to tell her the next words, which chilled Asuna to the bones.

"We believe someone is going trying to incriminate Konoka." Yue paused, letting the words sink in Asuna's mind. "She is the only one of her family who, right now, in this very moment, doesn't have an alibi." Asuna's frown deepened. "Think about it, if an angel were to die right now, and they found a Konoe's scent lingering on the body, they would look for the one Konoe who was actually alone when the kidnapping happened." Asuna's senses picked up in alert.

"You say kidnapped as if..." Kaede nodded somberly.

"Right after Setsuna-dono and you left, Konoka-san kicked Negi out of the house. An hour later after this, another angel was taken away in the middle of his watch." Kaede opened her eyes, serious and deadly. "Angels are rather passive creatures, but they are currently looking for proof to condemn the Konoe clan. If they discover that Konoka was alone during the kidnapping _and_ the murdering, she will be killed on the spot." But Asuna wasn't there to listen to the rest. The redhead was running away, using her chi to speed up, desperate for her friend who, in spite of having been quite the bitch for a long time, didn't deserve to be killed over family politics.

"Damn it all!" Asuna urged her legs as she sped through the night.

* * *

"Did you do it?" A raspy voice asked, tone coated in ice.

"Yes. Whatever shall I do with him now?" Another figure, one much larger and obscure, voiced his question with irony and jest, enjoying the fear that the other figure unconsciously showed.

"As long as you give me the heart and the power, you can do as you please." The raspier voice whispered in the silence of the night, glancing everywhere in paranoia. The other figure hummed in agreement, pausing just for a second to smell the fear in the older figure one again. He could never get enough of it.

"As you wish. Do you want a detailed inform on the procedure?" White fangs shone under the moonlight, causing the other figure's fear to spike up. Maybe meeting alone in the middle of an alley wasn't such a good idea after all.

"I- I rather you didn't." The older man spoke in a calm voice, though it was too late to deceive the other one.

"Why? Why won't you face your reality, Konoemon?" The other man spoke, jest once again coating his voice. "Why do you keep the dead in your closet when they look so much better when their bits are scattered all over those magnificent rose gardens you have?" Konoemon shuddered at the bloody, gruesome picture. The voice kept trailing. "Did you know that some ancient tribes used to cut the heads of their enemies and stab them with pikes?" Konoemon nodded, not really wanting to know where this was going. "They would adorn their front gates with those spikes. First it was a warning, but then..." His tone changed, dropping a few degrees in warmth. "Then they realized what it felt to have the power in their hands. So they started severing not only the heads of their enemies, but of their friends as well. They used the Gods as an excuse you see." The crazed man sounded amused, and even... happy.

"That, Konoemon, is the true face of humanity. That, my old friend, is _your _face." The man laughed. "Now, _that's _hilarious!"

"Just finish your job." Konoemon left without a second thought, leaving the crazed man to laugh himself off in the dark alley.

"Just wait, Konoemon! Wait and bleed!" With that, he disappeared in thin air, leaving behind only the echoes of his maniac laughter.

Behind the walls at the end of the alley, two hooded figures glanced at each other. Their eyes shone with intensity. This was what they were waiting for.

"Let's inform Setsuna-sama." The one with white hair commented as he stared at his sister, who nodded her black-haired head and summoned a black portal.

They stepped in and rushed away towards the Ninth Demon Realm, eager to tell their masters about the great progress made that night. the Konoes were clearly involved, but... who was that last figure?

* * *

I gave a few hints about the other figure, see if you can guess who it is.

Sorry, **96inu**, that I couldn't use your characters that much. Promise to present them formally on the next chapter.

Does anyone want an specific gender for Konoka's child? If not, I'll just toss a coin.

Oh, and before anyone asks me 'how the heck did she get pregnant?', it was not with the help of a male organ. There's magic in this story, so let it help us, yeah?

**Thank you all** for supporting my stories, it means a lot to me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning:** Blood, mushy moments, confusion. You get the gits of it.

* * *

Watching Evangeline scream her lungs out hit Seiko with a sense of déjà vu. She remembered, with no small amount of dread, what it was like to be in the place of the blonde.

However, Seiko was smart enough not to get close to the suffering vampire before her daughter arrived. The nurses, descendants of the same dwarves that had taken care of her in her own labour many years ago, were having a hard enough time as it was, and they were only trying to talk to the blonde.

Evangeline's pseudo-bipolar nature had become more pronounced within the last hours. Seiko could only pray that Setsuna would come back before the blonde had to deliver, or there would surely be a bloodbath in the near future.

"How is it going, hun?" Seiko's husband, Noburu, asked through mind link. The interruption was more than welcomed by the soon-to-be grandmother.

"The dwarves are holding up so far; toughness must run in their blood. Now where the Hell are you two?" She hissed the last part at her husband, ready to reprimand them for not being there and leaving her to deal with her hormonal in-law.

Noburu chuckled. "Setsuna-chan dashed away as soon as Evangeline bombarded her head early this morning. I don't even want to know what that girl told our daughter to make her fly like _that._" Seiko nodded absent-mindedly, even though she was aware that Noburu couldn't see her gesture.

"Where are you then?" She whispered into his mind.

Her husband's voice softened considerably. "Still stuck in the Fifth Realm with the twins, waiting for Eris-sama to arrive so we can give her the information." Seiko sighed heavily. They should have been done already, but lately the demon Kings and Queens had been having trouble in their respective Realms. You had to hate politics. "Sorry." His warm voice caressed her ears.

"Eva!" Setsuna barged in, skillfully evading a red-headed dwarf being thrown at her.

Now, _that _was déjà vu.

"I have to go now. We will talk later. Send my greetings to Eris." Seiko didn't wait for her husband to respond before she cut off the communication, concentrating on the scene before her.

"Don't you dare 'Eva' me! Come here and grab my hand!" Seiko deduced, judging by her daughter's paler than usual complexion, that her daughter was seriously considering running away from her wife. But, never one to back down from a challenge, the black-haired woman took the few hesitant steps that separated her from the blonde vampire and grabbed her hand.

The dwarves took this as their cue to start working. Between the blonde's kicks and embarrassed screams, one of them was finally allowed to settle between Evangeline's open legs. Her eyes widened.

"Dilatation: ten centimeters!" The head dwarf announced to the two remaining dwarves, who were standing at the blonde's legs' sides, desperately hoping not to get kicked. "Push now, Evangeline-sama!" The blonde didn't need to be told twice, her body naturally following the course of life and tensing in anticipation.

"Ahh! I'm going to kill you, Setsuna!" The vampire shrilled as she felt her body split in two because of the effort. At her side, Setsuna was doing her best not to faint at the disproportionate strength Evangeline was applying on her hand, nails digging and all.

"I see a head!" The dwarf-nurse announced, voice coated with excitement. "Push again, Evangeline-sama! Just one more time!"

The next two minutes were the strangest in Evangeline's life. Her body was expelling the foreign agent -one of them at least- that had lived inside her for nine months. Looking down her body, she was greeted with the disturbing sight of half her stomach deflating like a ruined soufflé, leaving the other half moving as if she had been carrying a koi fish instead of children.

"It's a girl!" She wasn't sure, but it sounded like the dwarf.

Loud cries snapped her out of her stupor. Her tired, unfocused eyes took a few seconds to recognize the bundle of flesh and blood carefully cradled in the dwarf's arms.

_A baby..._

She was a mother...

Pain suddenly shot through her, interrupting her special moment. She barely registered the dwarf passing the baby to one of the other nurses so they could check on her health and finally clean her. Evangeline's gaze solely focused on Setsuna, who was staring at the crying baby in awe. The samurai probably didn't even care about the salty tears streaming down her pale cheeks. The vampiress, in a rare moment of publicly announced kindness, pushed Setsuna softly towards her legs.

The black-haired woman stumbled and looked back at her wife, confusion written all over her face. Evangeline turned her head to to her side and whispered her intentions to Setsuna through mind link. The samurai couldn't be more stunned. She soon recovered and, with decided steps, she walked back to Evangeline, who was more than surprised at her lover's actions.

Without giving the blonde a chance to voice her confusion, Setsuna grabbed Evangeline by her chin, softly tilting her face towards her taller form, before planting a short yet passionate kiss on her plump lips.

"That's my daughter!" Seiko cheered from her spot as she watched the show her daughter was putting up. In her arms lied the first born, sleeping soundly in the safe arms of her grandmother. Setsuna and Evangeline felt relief; if the baby was here then it meant that there were no problems with her.

"Seiko!" A blushing Evangeline scolded, though she was too slow to hide the small smile that graced her lips.

"Evangeline-sama," The dwarf in charge called, suddenly feeling completely out of place. "The other baby is coming now." Indeed, Eva felt her body tighten instinctively once more. She urged Setsuna once more time. The samurai didn't need to be told again and positioned herself beside the hairy dwarf, ready to welcome her baby into the world. She would later shower Evangeline in love for letting her do this.

Obviously she had seen the blonde naked and in worst -or better- positions, but opening her legs for anyone to see her giving birth wasn't exactly her dream come true. Setsuna couldn't even imagine how ashamed the blonde felt at the moment.

"Now, Evangeline-sama!" The dwarf instructed. Setsuna paid close attention to the scene before her, though she would later regret it.

Having babies was no joke. It was gruesome -horror movie gruesome- and it looked like it was physically impossible. Expanding your body in such a way should not be allowed by any natural rule in the circle of life.

"I see a head!" The dwarf yelled excited, this time it was probable because she was relieved that she had been able to survive the night.

There _was _a head, Setsuna noted in disgusted awe. A bloody, slippery head the size of a melon was being abnormally pushed out of Evangeline's body. Then came the shoulders, then a tummy and finally little legs and toes, wriggling around in a cute manner. The dwarf quickly checked on the the second baby's health and cleaned the bloody remains before wrapping her in a white blanket and turning to the stunned Setsuna.

"Do you want to hold her while we wait for the placenta to come out, Setsuna-sama?" Consciously ignoring the last bit, Setsuna focused her eyes only on the little girl, struggling in the dwarf's arms, probably because of the uncomfortable feeling of the hair against her soft, baby skin.

Setsuna's shaky arms extended to receive her youngest daughter. Her red eyes focused only in the little girl in her arms, who had calmed down considerably once she found herself in her mother's embrace.

After Evangeline expelled the placenta and she was finally able to cover herself with the sheets, Seiko approached her and handed her her eldest daughter as carefully as she could. The blonde received the baby happily and contemplated her for a moment before smiling the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on her.

"Setsuna." She called after her wife, still not tearing her sight from the cute little bundle of life in her arms.

The black-haired woman looked ahead of her, finally snapping out of the trance induced by her youngest daughter. Her heart fluttered at the sight of her love holding their oldest daughter and caressing the small patch of platinum-blonde hair of her head with the hand that wasn't holding her feeble body.

Immediately spellbound, Setsuna walked to her wife in short, measured steps, careful enough not to move the baby in her arms much. Not even a meter ahead, Seiko was smiling teasingly at her daughter.

"She's not easily breakable, Setsuna." The samurai pouted at her mother.

"Of course I know that." The black-haired woman huffed out, a red tint gracing her cheeks.

"Oh, leave her alone, grandma." Evangeline's tired yet cheeky grin gave out just how much she had been waiting to say that. And judging by Seiko's aghast face, it paid off.

"Be grateful that I'm in a good mood." She grumbled out before walking towards the awaiting dwarves and shooing them away as gracefully as possible, which wasn't really as polite as she should have been, as the ex-Queen she was. The dwarves, however, understood that this was a very intimate moment where only family members were allowed, so they left in silence, taking the fallen dwarf with them.

"Well, how will you name them?" Seiko pushed, eager to know the names of her new family members.

Setsuna and Evangeline smiled as they looked at the babies in their arms. Evangeline, gently caressing the eldest's blonde hair announced the name that Setsuna and her had agreed to.

"Sakurazaki Mia." The vampire smiled fondly as she kissed the little girl's head delicately. At her side, Setsuna sat on the bed as she rocked the baby with the dark hair. The baby made a small, incoherent sound of contentment.

"Sakurazaki Sasha." Setsuna's voice was barely audible as she spoke the name of her youngest daughter for the first time.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, taking in the atmosphere.

"Oh, shhh-" Seiko stopped herself from cursing in front of the babies. "-shoot. I have to tell everyone! Do you girls have any idea of how many people inside and outside of the castle are waiting for this?" Seiko cursed inwardly as she walked away briskly, mumbling words like 'careless' and 'unbelievable' on her way out.

Setsuna merely chuckled and Evangeline sighed. Seiko never changed, it seemed.

The peace was abruptly interrupted by Mia, who started to struggle in Evangeline's arms and whine with her newborn voice. In almost perfect synchrony, Sasha started struggling as well, startling Setsuna.

"What's wrong with them!" She whispered in hysterics as she tried to rock Sasha to no vail. Then, the wailing started, and the couple was violently introduced to the wonders of motherhood.

"Setsuna, calm down!" Evangeline hissed, embarrassed at the show her lover was mounting, though part of her found it endearingly cute that she was clueless when it came to babies and their needs.

"B- But, they're crying!" Setsuna whined, her voice matching that of the little girls, which disturbed the vampire greatly.

"They are hungry, you..." The blonde sighed, already hating having to come up with other words to replace the curses that pretty much took up half her vocabulary. "Just give Sasha to me and watch closely, because you will be having the next baby and you need to learn this." Setsuna paled, but she passed Sasha to her wife diligently.

Sakurazaki Setsuna (Queen of the Ninth Demon Realm, God Demon, recent mother and Mistress of the Cursed Swords, among other titles) turned completely red at the sight of her wife's breasts, exposed and perky, ready for the babies to drink their meal.

"Oh, come on!" Evangeline whispered at Setsuna, who had turned to face the opposite side of the room, finding the paintings much more entertaining than Evangeline feeding the babies.

"There, we are done here." Evangeline spoke five minutes later, clearly amused at Setsuna's refusal to turn around while she was feeding the little gluttons.

With some hesitance, the samurai turned and smiled happily when she found the babies happily gurgling on Evangeline, who was not so happy at being soiled with spit and milk.

"You know..." Setsuna broke the comfortable silence in which they watched over their daughters. "They are going to be spoiled rotten. Mother is already hanging on their pinkies, and I can only imagine what father's reaction will be." She rather didn't, though.

"Well, then we will have to make sure that, no matter how spoiled they are, they know some boundaries." Evangeline's firm yet soft voice made Setsuna realize that the blonde was more than capable to be a mother. The samurai smiled as she scooted closer to her girls -all three of them- and hugged Evangeline's shoulders. The blonde offered no resistance and even leaned on the body of her wife, resting her head on the lean shoulder.

Setsuna kissed Evangeline's forehead.

"I love you so much, Eva." The blonde reddened up. "Thank you so much for giving me these amazing gifts." The vampiress threw away what little pride she had left and fully snuggled into Setsuna, their daughters still secured in her arms.

They spent their day contemplating their daughters, deciding to ignore the rest of the world and its issues for the time being.

* * *

Silence reigned in Konoka's house. The younger brunette was clutching the empty cup of tea in her hands, still processing what her mother had told her.

Everything made sense. Her grandfather's hesitance to meet with her and Setsuna on Sundays, just to have some family time. Setsuna's uneasy face whenever they actually met with her grandfather. Kanako always shielding her from her family, not just her grandfather. Setsuna's refusal to tell her anything about her past.

"I can't believe that I..." Konoka stopped herself, organizing her thoughts. "How come you never told me anything?" She honestly didn't mean to sound like she was acussing her mother.

"Given the circumstances, I thought it was best if you didn't knew. And I still think so." Kanako crossed her left leg over her right one. "Also, Setsuna didn't want you to know. She didn't want the image you had of your grandfather to be soiled just because he has an (unfounded) grudge against demons _and _angels."

"But-" Slamming the door open, a distressed redhead barged in the house, taking both brunettes by surprise.

"A-Asuna!" Konoka stood up immediately at the sight of her sweating friend. Had she run all the way there? Why? Wasn't she still angry? Many questions ran through Konoka's mind.

"Konoka, take only what you need and lets get the Hell out of here." Asuna urged as she walked briskly into Konoka's room and filled a bag with clothes.

"Asuna-san, what's going on?" Kanako asked, her voice a mixture of curiosity and concern. If her daughter's ex-best friend had come back shortly after her argument with Konoka, she surely had a good reason, seeing as she was one of the most stubborn people she had ever met.

"Kanako-sama..." Asuna seemed to notice the elder woman. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but we must go. Someone's trying to set Konoka up and it's my mission to impede that." Asuna closed the messy luggage and frowned, unsure about how to proceed with Konoka. She hadn't really thought about the fact that she wasn't really in friendly terms with the brunette.

"Listen, Asuna-" Asuna stopped Kanako from proceeding with her interrogation.

"We really don't have time, Kanako-sama. Come with me to Ayaka's mansion. I'll explain there." Having known Asuna for more than half her life, Konoka knew when to listen attentively to what her friend said. She grabbed her papers, a picture of when they were in class 3-A and a handful of yen bills before she grabbed her mother's hand and rushed after the redhead that was exiting the house. Out of habit, she put a protective spell around the house.

"Lets go." Asuna commanded. Kanako summoned her staff, and Konoka climbed on it together with her mother, idly wondering when was the last time her mother had actually used the large wooden object.

Asuna nodded her head as she climbed on the staff as well and gave the older brunette instructions to the mansion.

Without their notice, blue eyes watched them depart.

* * *

"I don't like this. Can you ring me something that's a little better cooked?" Negi's fork played around the steak as he said those words. His tone was nothing but polite, but his behavior was nothing but troublesome for the servants of the Konoe state. As soon as the redhead woke up, he seemed to believe that he was the owner of the place, ordering the maids around and looking down on them, as if they weren't worth to breathe the same air he did. To make things worse, Konoemon had suddenly disappeared to meet an old acquaintance, and would take near twenty-four hours to come back between that and several meetings he had scheduled.

"Right away, Springfield-san." The cook managed not to sound disrespectful towards the visit and left the room, more than ready to spit on the next steak he cooked for the red-headed brat.

"Thank you." Negi smiled, enjoying the way he was being treated by the servants. He could grow accustomed to this easily. The respectful bows, quick service and and cute ladies were a few of the many upsides of staying in the Konoe state. Maybe later he would ask Konoemon to allow him to work as his partner in business.

Only one thing was missing, though.

His son.

Because, obviously, he would have a son. His father had had him, and his grandfather had his father before that. He was the descendant of many generations of male Springfields and women from other families. He was no fool, though, and knew when to use the name of his mother in his favor, being her an ex-Queen, loved and respected by everyone.

And now, his son was inside Konoka, and the power of his name would become much more stronger. He would be linked not only to royalty, but also to one of the most powerful magic associations in history.

His thought concentrated specially on his son. He wondered if he would look like him or Konoka. He cringed his nose at the thought of a Springfield man looking so girly. Maybe after they had their son they could have a daughter that looked like Konoka. Then, they would become the perfect family.

He would raise the future Springfield boy to become just like him. He would become not only his father figure but also his hero; someone he would look up to at all times. They would play games and practice magic together as his future wife and his daughter brewed tea and tended to their wounds.

With a silly smile plastered on his face, Negi stood up and walked away from the dining room, completely forgetting about the cook that was doing his best to please his whims.

The redhead marched, in his mind was a picture of a baby boy with red hair and brown eyes.

* * *

Mana's groggy, yellow eyes opened with effort. The dim light not far away from her was the only thing that she could distinguish in the room; everything else were blurry shadows. She moved around a bit, just so she could make sure that she hadn't been tied up. Indeed, she wasn't. However, her body twitched at the minimal effort, sending her body slumping back on the surface she was lying, finally confirming her suspicions. Someone had used a spell on her, probably one involved with gravity.

"Finally awake, huh?" A voice asked, right in front of Mana, who was still having problems with her sight. "Oh, sorry. Your sight must be bothering you. Let me help." Mana tensed when she felt cold hands get a hold of her face, fingers tracing her temple. Mana felt her cheeks redden for the first time in years. She figured it was the spell that the magic being was casting on her.

"Close your eyes for me, please." The soft voice, Mana deduced it was a woman, spoke with tender care. Mana did as she was told, figuring that the woman was not a threat for the time being.

"There, you can open the now." Again, the tall woman did as she was instructed and found herself stunned when her yellow eyes landed on the female demon in front of her.

"Hey, are ya okay?" The worried voice of the redhead in front of the tanned woman asked. Mana noticed how her perfect grasp of the language acquired a rather rough accent.

"I... I am fine." Mana answered, mentally slapping herself for stuttering. Tatsumiya Mana did _not _stutter, babble, or anything of the sort. The mere idea was laughable, she was a feared gunslinger and top mercenary, not a school girl chasing after her crush. "Where am I?" She looked around her, noticing that there were no windows.

"Oh! How rude of me." The redhead seemed to scold herself. "This is the royal castle of the Ninth Demon Realm. You are currently being held in the dungeons, as Setsuna-sama instructed." Mana didn't even bat an eye, processing the information and storing it in the back of her head.

"And... your name?" The gunslinger tempted. Her posture relaxed visibly, knowing that this was Setsuna's house and no harm would fall on her as long as she behaved. The redhead in front of her seemed a little flustered as she gripped at the end of her violet and black dress, playing with it. Mana gulped as she bend down a little on her back and exposed a great amount of cleavage. Just what was happening to her?

"My name is Tokugawa Naomi. I am Setsuna's cousin. It's a pleasure to meet you, Tatsumiya-san." Mana managed to smile lightly at the cuteness of the fumbling girl and nodded.

"You probably already know, but my name is Mana Tatsumiya. The pleasure is mine." They exchanged greetings and fell into an awkward silence.

"So... Tatsumiya-san..." Mana interrupted the redhead woman.

"Mana is fine." No, It wasn't. Mana had never given anyone permission to say her name so informally in such a short amount of time of knowing the other person. She could count with her right hand how many people were allowed to say her name so casually.

"Ah," The redhead flushed, a reaction noticed by Mana only because she was paying special attention to her. "Then, I guess you can call me Naomi as well, if you don't mind?" Her hesitance was met with the determined stare of the woman lying on the bed-shaped rock.

"I certainly wouldn't." Again, an awkward silence followed. This time though, it didn't last long. Knocks on the door snapped them out of their thoughts.

"Come in!" Naomi called as she glanced at the door. Much to Mana's displeasure, the redhead stood up and faced the door instead of her. She immediately scolded herself for such a childish behavior.

"Are you okay there, Naomi?" A woman, in appearance not much older than the redhead, walked into the dungeon, a small smile perched on her face as she spotted the tanned girl on the rocky surface, finally awake.

"Kath!" Naomi seemed delighted. Something in Mana's gut twisted, confusing the tall woman even further. "Is Evangeline-sama alright?" Kath smiled brightly as she clapped her hands and squealed a little.

"The babies are so cute, Naomi!"

_Babies?_

"Really? Tell me everything!" Naomi transfigured two nearby rocks into chairs. She and Kath sat down and started talking.

"You have to see them, Nao-chan. They are just gorgeous, like cute little dolls. Then again, with mommies like that who wouldn't?" The newcomer gushed out as she kept squealing. Naomi was a little more composed, but she still had a huge smile on her face.

_Mommies?_

"They're both too little to say who they take after, but I'm sure we won't be disappointed. So far, little Sasha has Setsuna-sama's silky black hair, and Mia has this platinum-blonde hair to die for."

_...What!?_

Mana promptly fainted, unaware of te alarmed redhead that called after her.

* * *

"P-Please, release me!" The cries coming from the man lying on the rock were desperate, bordering hysterical even. However, the scarred man in front of him held nothing but amusement in his eyes.

"Sorry, fella, no can do." He started whistling a lullaby, effectively scaring the angel in front of him. "It's too bad those stupid demons and their human pets ruined my plan. I wanted the fall of Konoka Konoe to be spectacular. Maybe even dramatic, in its own way." He commented before carrying on with the song.

"Why?" The angel whispered. "Why the Konoes?" He realized that this was going to be his end. May as well know why he was going to die in the hands of a lunatic.

The amusement left the other man's eyes as soon as he asked the question. He took out a knife and started carving patterns on the angel's stomach. the tortured man wouldn't cry, though. He wouldn't give in.

"Because I want blood." The angel didn't see the knife as it struck his chest, his life leaving his body almost immediately. "I want war." The knife struck the angel again, but the scarred man didn't notice that the angel was not alive to hear him. He struck the chest once again and started carving a circle the size of a fist.

The scarred man extended his free hand and, with inhuman strength, pulled out the unbeating heart of the man lying on the rock. Obviously, it wasn't pulsating. He had made sure to cut all the arteries cleanly.

A slippery tongue reached the organ, tentatively giving it a slow, long lick. The smirk that preceded this action could only be described in the worst gory movies. The blood oozing from the corner of the mouth did not help his deranged image at all.

"I want..." He paused, licking his own lips so as to not waste any of that tasty blood. "I want Sakurazaki Setsuna to pay."

* * *

Dun, dun duuuun!

Yeah this is pretty much it. We're getting to the interesting part, people!

**Thank you all** for supporting this fic, it means a lot to me and my craziness.

I guess I forgot to mention. No one that isn't fully male has a male organ in this fic. Lets just say that a little magic helped them conceive and leave it at that.

**zanderth11**: As already explained, time can be a bitch between the three worlds, so don't over think it, just enjoy.

Thank you **sincry13** for giving me a few ideas for the fic. Very much appreciated.


End file.
